The Royals
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: AU: Welcome to the Morgan Kingdom. Wanna know a secret? Everyone here LIES. Rated T/M for possible mature themes, slight cussing, and what not. ENJOY!
1. All Hail The Morgan Kingdom

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new story!  
**

**So as promised, I am writing this after the completion of Starring MBAV. I have a clear path on what I want to do with this story. It will consist of 20 chapters or less. Depends on my mood :) But I will have you know that I am excited for this! Eeks!**

**This is probably the most complex thing I have ever written, and probably the only complex story since I don't like being so confusing. It is outside my comfort zone since it is in a different writing style, ish. And a lot of fancy vocabulary that I am not used to. Before everyone asks, pairings remain a secret until further notice. Trust me, it is for the best. Although, I have a feeling you will know them as you read on. **

**The time setting is more of a modern medieval. I don't know how to explain it, but it is new as it is old. Wow. I am confusing myself.**

**Full summery is on my profile, so if you want to know what you could expect from this story, might as well take a trip to me profile, eh? Jokes!**

**I don't have much to say, so let's get started, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. I do own this AU I made. Just saying. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 1: All Hail The Morgan Kingdom

* * *

Ethan stood in front of the mirror of his room, its golden bindings bouncing off the little light that entered the room. He fixed the silk tunic that he wore as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was told he was the spitting image of his father, and to be honest, he didn't really mind. Being the oldest, maybe he captured the resemblance of his dad. And he was heir to throne anyway, so maybe he absentmindedly learned to become his father. But all that mattered is that he learned everything he could so he could get all the knowledge he wanted about being a great king. A leader. A ruler.

The clock struck eight o'clock. Ethan looked up at the clock in his room as he smiled sullenly.

Of course, he had to eat dinner first.

This was the first family dinner he had in a long time. Yes, he always ate dinner, but never with all of his family. There were reasons of course. Rory and his father would sometimes argue, Benny didn't come because he he was doing, well, whatever he does. His mother was out or his father was in his study. Plus, his family didn't gather together all the time anyway. So today was a good day for his family and himself.

A knock suddenly came from the hollow wood of his door. A triple knock. Ethan hadn't heard one of those in a while as well. A triple knock was the signal he and his brothers had made from when they were wee little children. And only one brother would use that still today.

"Ethan? It's me."

Ethan grinned as he knew the familiarity of the voice behind the door. It echoed through his ears as his mind registered the words. He smoothed out his hair as he opened the door.

"Hello Rory." He said quietly. "Come in." He motioned Rory to come in as he smiled.

"No can do E!" He said gleefully as his grin widened. His eyes lit up like lights as his voice squeaked in excitement. "It's dinner."

The two words bounced around Ethan's room as his excitement grew. Ethan contained his joy in a subtle smile.

"Thank you Rory." He said sincerely. Rory smiled softly; it wasn't often that his older brother would compliment him in such manner. Even if it is just a small token of thanks. Rory answered in a nod as Ethan walked out with him, exiting his room as he and Rory walked.

The halls zoomed past them slowly as they flowed down the stairs in unison. Rory smiled.

"Do you know what father wants?" He asked quietly. Ethan had no answer as he thought it through.

Okay, he was sure that the dinner was more than just a meeting. He unfortunately also knew that it was a formal meeting. His father requested everyone's presence for dinner. He had a hunch it was something to do with his position as ruler, like how the stocks have changed drastically and how it effected the kingdom. Something urgent like that. Ethan knew that it was so important that he had to call in a family dinner.

"...Ethan? Ethan are you there?"

Ethan snapped to attention as he looked into Rory's eyes. He gave a lopsided grin.

"You daydreaming or something?" He asked. Ethan gave a lighthearted laugh that filled the halls. "In a way. I was just deeply thinking of an answer." Rory looked at him as they turned a corner of the huge manor their lived in.

"And what is your answer exactly?" He questioned. Ethan stopped to smile.

"I don't know." He said after a few moments of silence. Rory nodded in understanding as they finally reached the dining hall. Bertrum, the family butler, led them to the dining table from them. He was assigned to make sure only the royal family would enter. He showed no happiness nor sadness as his face remained expressionless.

"Have a grand meal Prince Rory and Prince..Ethan." He said, sort of spitting Ethan's name out as he strutted off, his strides long and mysterious. Ethan and Rory exchanged looks and a small, joking, smile. Bertrum was always a strange and mysterious man, and has served the Morgan Family for years. It was in his blood. Ethan knew that Bertrum knew the secrets to the kingdom more than he did. He just chose never to tell.

The two walked to the table, pulling two chairs beside each other and sitting down in unison once more. Ethan smoothed out the thick, velvet tissues and placed it on his lap. Rory smiled as he did the same.

"We are really on point, aren't we?" He joked, stirring Ethan away from the previous thoughts he was thinking. Ethan nodded as he gave a small smile. Ethan scanned the room as he frowned slightly at his younger child.

"I thought everyone was here?" He questioned. "Are they late or are we early." He stated more than asked. Rory's eyes lowered to the ground as he meekly grinned.

"I know. They'll come. I just wanted to spend time with my bro." He said, nudging Ethan playfully. Ethan laughed as he fist bumped his brother. Royalty just didn't change brotherhood, nor will it ever will. Ethan always remembered that, and so did Rory. Rory began to stir up a conversation when an unfamiliar blonde walked in. Ethan smiled softly, nodding his head in approval to the girl. Rory's eyes bulged.

"Who is the chick?" He whispered. Ethan swore he could see the smirk on the girl's face as the girl began to place down the plates and goblets. A pitcher of water filled the goblets as Ethan cleared his voice, lowering his voice to a whimper.

"Her name is Erica Jones." He gossiped, Rory's heart melting as the girl - Erica now - poured water into his goblet. "Father hired her last week to pay her father's debt to the kingdom. She didn't refuse, but she didn't accept." Erica curtseyed as she walked off silently. Rory's eyes followed the waft of blonde hair as he smiled.

"Is she a talker?" He finally asked. Ethan swirled the drink in his hand as he hinted a smile. "Silent." He said. Rory nodded as he supped his water. "Makes it easier. Maybe she won't fight back."

The tension broke and the walls of maturity and quietness broke down around Ethan. He laughed as hard as he could, tears watering. Rory's laugh started off as a chuckle, which faded off to the same level of laughter Ethan shared with him.

It has been a while. Since Ethan had truly laughed.

Trumpets sounded as Ethan and Rory's laughter died down, smiles still etched to their faces. They stood from their place as Ethan made small eye contact with Rory. He grinned.

"Mother. Father. Hello." Ethan said as their parents graced their presence in the room. They sat down beside their sons as Rory gave a lopsided grin.

"Hey mom. Dad." He said, a goofy grin on his face. The King and Queen smiled at their sons.

"Grand you joined us my boys." The Queen smiled. After sharing small kisses, Ethan and Rory sat down with their parents. All four of them placed their orders to the chef as the King frowned.

"And where is your brother" He questioned, sipping his water. "I requested everyone's presence tonight. Rory." Rory's eyes meekly matched his father's as he sighed.

"Did you tell your brother of the gathering tonight?" He asked, not cutting around the bush. Rory's eyes lowered to the ground, a whimper in his voice Ethan never quite often heard before.

"I didn't. My apologies." He said quietly. Ross sighed, frowning at the middle child of the family.

"I knew it was wrong to ask you." He grumbled. Samantha's eyes widened as he kicked his leg under the tale. Rory shamefully drank his water, silence filling the room. His arm irritated him again as he winced, standing up in silence.

"Maybe I should leave." He said quietly. Before his father could utter one word, Ethan luckily went to the rescue.

"No. Stay." He glared at his father. "Father probably had a stressful day. I told Madame Lydia to invite Benny for Rory. I owed him one." He said, glancing at Rory. Rory shot Ethan a thankful glare as Ross nodded shamefully.

"Oh." He said quietly/ "My apologies Rory. Forgive me for my rude erupt. It was completely unnecessary." Rory nodded as he sat back down, taking a breath and forced a smile to paste on his face.

"Forgiven father." He said. Ross smiled in approval as the food came in. The four ate silently as Ethan heaved a sigh of relief. Everyone was on good terms. He nervously glanced on the grand clock on the wall. He prayed he wouldn't be late.

Suddenly, the doors swung open. Everyone's attention faced to the doors as the maid, Madame Lydia, smiled.

"Your majesty." She curtseyed. "I brought Prince Benny."

Ethan grinned. He hadn't seen Benny since his thirteenth birthday. And he was becoming eighteen in three days. Benny stayed in his room often, eating late when no one was awake (or so he thought). Madame Lydia's hair shone as something beneath it sparkled. But what surprised Ethan was his youngest brother.

Benny had grown taller in the past five years or so. His hair shagged above his eyes as his dark tunic shined in the light. His emerald eyes were wonderful as always though. Ethan was the first to speak to his younger brother.

"Good evening Benny. Long time no see." He said, adding the last part subtly. Benny bowed to his mother and father, eating the food that was ordered for him. He shot a quick glance at his older brother, hinting a small smile.

"Agreed brother." He said, his voice lower and raspier than Ethan remembered. He smiled behind his cup. It was a miracle he was here, let alone talking. Samantha sighed.

"Benjamin, you are late." She said quietly. Ethan shot her a glance as Benny nodded, stabbing his lettuce with his fork.

"Apologies for my tardiness." He said quite sourly. And he went silent once more as he Rory spoke up.

"So..father...what did you gather us here for?" He asked. Everyone looked at Ross, who wiped his mouth politely, the truth flowing out of his mouth.

"It has come to my attention that Ethan is growing of age. Three days time, he will be eighteen. Old enough to the throne." The chef entered with desserts as a shadow whisked the room. Ethan smiled as Ross continued.

"And alas, I grow of age as well." He mustered a small chuckle. It nervously spread through the room. Ethan knew however, there was a deeper meaning.

"What are you trying to say father?" He asked. The King set his glass on the table as he smiled.

"I want you to become King."

The room went silent. Ethan nearly dropped his glass.

"R-Really?" He stammered. "But I am not ready! I have not educated myself long enough, as far as I know, not even in the courting scene yet!" He rambled. Ross cut him off with a gentle smile.

"You are Ethan."

They ate in silence as Benny stood up.

"I apologize, but I must go to the market. I need some new shoes. May you need anything?" The King frowned disapprovingly. "At this time?" He questioned. The Queen shook her head.

"Let him Ross. Bring back three apples. Two for us, one for the chef. He requested." Benny nodded.

"Very well. I bid you farewell." He glanced at Ethan, and for the first time, hinted a smile.

"Congratulations Ethan."

And he whisked off, a shadow following him slowly. Ethan smiled as Rory stood up as well.

"I'm tired. I am going to bed. Goodnight." The King said nothing as the boy walked out. Samantha looked at the clock and gasped.

"I am late. I have made further plans." She took off quickly, not even mentioning where she was going. Ross smiled.

"I guess I'll be at my study." He patted Ethan's back softly.

"You'll be a great leader Ethan. Don't worry."

And with that, he left. Ethan sat alone in the dinning hall as he sighed, looking at the clock. Nine.

"I guess I must leave too."

And with that, Ethan left the room, secretly heading to the gardens and into the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N- And that is the first chapter! I hope I gave you a clear insight on everyone's personalities. **

**So next update will be soon I hope. I still have to balance out a bunch of other stories. **

**So drop a review if you like what you read, or just wanna say hi. I am off. Goodbye! (Lol that rhymed.)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. The Affair

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of the Royals!**

**So this story is getting good feedback. I am pretty happy with it! So thanks! **

**This chapter, we reveal the first secret of the kingdom, and some hints revolving to other characters' secrets. Are ya ready? [Aye, Captain! Lol..Spongebob...]**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- Yes! I did get Bertrum from Jessie on Disney! I was watching on vacation, which was when I was thinking of this story, which was when Bertrum was created. Oh, the tiny inspirations in life. This is one of those stories that I will enjoy writing because it is so scandalous, and it isn't even funny. Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy! **

**123456789vampire- Aw! Thank you for the compliment. I am glad you enjoy all my stories. I do too ;) Anyway, I hereby say you, 123456789vampire, are correct about the Rorica pairing. It is done! Jokes! This is just getting started. And everyone is worried about Benny and where his whereabouts are...it will all be explainable soon. Thanks for the review!**

**funkybananas47- I know right? Mysterious Benny sounds really hot and awesome. It is not even funny how much fangirling I am doing over this...thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, let us get started, shall we?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 2: The Affair

* * *

Ethan whisked through the backyard and into the forest behind his home. He pulled up his hood as he dashed through, the twigs and sticks slightly crunching below his feet and every step he took. He stopped for breaths every now and then before he came to the heart of the forest. A rustling sound bristled behind some bushes as Ethan looked around in the treeless part of the forest. He took a breath and began to sing a well known lullaby Ethan made up. The kingdom used it for when they told stories to their children, but no one sung it for reasons Ethan sung it.

"Down, beneath the willow tree, a boy and girl will meet." His smooth and majestic voice bounced through the forest silently. Ethan continued.

"At the brink of night, when moon shines high, they find their love, not seen." He sang as he continued, hoping for a certain voice to come back.

"The boy, with hair as dark as night, the girl whose heart is gold," Ethan paused, waiting for a voice. And it came at last. A soft and gentle voice answered back to Ethan's voice, harmonizing with Ethan.

"And when their hands might intertwine..." Ethan held the note along with the girl who came from the bushes as they linked hands meaningfully.

"The life they know so far behind." They finished off. Ethan and the girl leaned in close, their noses barely touching. The girl smiled.

"I am glad you came here Prince Ethan." She said softly, brushing against Ethan's chest to curtsey in front of him. Ethan smile fondly at the girl.

"Sarah," He started off, staring into Sarah's eyes. "My name is Ethan, not Prince, nor..." He paused to smile. "King." Sarah's eyes widened as she understood what Ethan meant. She laughed as happily as she could as she kissed Ethan with great pleasure.

"Ethan.." She moaned in between kisses. Ethan smiled as he nodded. "Sarah, 'tis true. I shall become your leader." He proudly said. Sarah's smile faltered as her brown eyes lowered to the ground. Ethan frowned slightly.

"Is there something wrong, my sweet?" He asked subtly. He couldn't understand how there was anything to be afraid of. Sarah's eyes shot back up to meet his as he shook her head quickly, bowing swiftly.

"No...alas, there might be something I should tell you..." She said sadly. Ethan looked at her, awaiting an answer. "Go on my love. What is it you wish?" He asked. The words stirred through Sarah's mind as she sighed heavily.

"Ethan...I am afraid that I cannot go public with our relationship if you are to become King."She said quietly. Ethan sighed, stroking her cheek affectionately. "Sarah," He begun. "You know I don't mind what you choose when it comes to our relationship. I don't mind if you keep it secret what you truly desire. As long as you are mine as I am yours." He said, kissing her cheek as tears rolled down her face.

"I-I am sorry Ethan. I promise, I will tell you one day what I have been keeping. I am sorry." She sobbed into Ethan's shoulder. Ethan stroked her back softly as he nodded.

"I understand my beautiful. I understand." He said softly, hugging her as tight as he could. In all fair means, Ethan was slightly scared to find out what secret Sarah was hiding. If she hid it from him for so long, he knew something might be up. Something must be wrong.

"...Ethan..? Ethan, are you there?" She asked. "Did I anger you?" She asked. Ethan quickly shook his head.

"No." He said quickly. "You never anger me." He added. Sarah nodded meekly as Ethan ran his fingers through her hair. "But I am worried about you my dear. A secret from me could mean so much. Do...is there someone else?" He asked suddenly. Sarah gave a lighthearted laugh, that easily broke tension between everyone.

"No! Of course not. No other man would want me..." She sniffled a bit. Ethan shook his head as he hugged Sarah tightly.

"The Prince, soon to be King, of Vania **[Made up place I think] **loves you. If that is the case, any fine man would be at your feet my dear. And when you marry me, you will be the leader of this land, ruling alongside me-"

"Fox."

The one word suddenly popped out of the blue. Ethan knew he heard of it before, most likely in History class when his father was teaching him. But alas, it was pretty late at night, and Ethan's mind was dreary of thinking right now. Ethan rose an eyebrow at Sarah.

"I don't understand." He said. Sarah looked away from Ethan sadly. "I know you may not understand right now my sweet, because it is late and your mind is not in proper function to think," She said, giggling a little. Ethan rolled his eyes as a smiled formed to his face. Sarah continued.

"But you will soon. Then you may question our relationship." She said. That is when it hit Ethan like a brick.

"Fox. As in...Sir Jerald Fox. Your father is in the Fox Kingdom. And that is..." Sarah sighed, tears rolling down her face as she answered her loved one.

"Yes. As in the arch enemy of the Morgan Kingdom." She spat the name out as if she hated to be part of her own kingdom. Ethan stood in astonished silence, the thoughts swirling.

"Is this why that you never wanted to meet outside the forest? For fear that we would get caught and torn apart?" He asked, his voice barely a whimper. Sarah nodded, not making eye contact with the sullen prince.

"Yes. I...I am Princess of Serenia." She said softly, hating how the words spoke. Ethan's eyes lowered, recalling the classes and lessons he had been taught to about the relationships of each country.

As you may know, the countries of Serenia and Vania were once one country and are ruled by two different kingdoms. The Vanians [The people of Vania] were under rule of the Morgan Kingdom. While in Serenia, the Serenians [The people of Serenia] were under rule of the Fox Kingdom. Sarah's father, Sir Jerald Fox, and Ethan's father, Sir Ross Morgan, have been at each others' backs since they graduated. They used to be very close, best friends in fact. But when an argument came upon the two, determining the marriage of a fine women, the two had split apart. The women was now married to Sir Jerald. Yes, Sir Ross loved his wife to world's end. But the conflict and words shared between the two had driven them apart, splitting the Fox Kingdom and the Morgan Kingdom into complete rivalry. A barrier was built in between the two countries, splitting the two kingdoms apart for as long as they lived. The two men had stayed with their families, occasionally backstabbing each other. It was tragic, but as King Ross said, it had to be done.

All these thoughts were mixed into Ethan's mind as he looked into his lover's eyes. His whole image of her was shattered. But his heart beat for her. His heart wanted to love her.

And so he grabbed Sarah tightly and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but eventually kissed back, her fragile heart mending itself at the touch of her lover. They broke apart, panting for air as Ethan smiled.

"I love you my dear. And no rivalry shall tear us apart." He said with great pleasure. Sarah smiled as Ethan linked their hands together.

"Two kingdoms, the Prince of Vania and the Princess of Serenia. Our wedding is gonna be strange." Sarah said.

And the tension broke as Ethan laughed with her, the sorrows drowning in their joy.

They stayed in the forest for hours, laughing and recalling memories that they had shared together. When they first met in the forest at the same night, the night they made their lullaby, and the night they shared their first kiss. It was extraordinary, the story of their young love.

Alas, time sped and it was time for Ethan and Sarah to return. Ethan had one more question for Sarah.

"If you are the Princess of Serenia, how did you overcome the barrier that splits Vania and Serenia?" He asked. Sarah smiled as she pulled up the hood on her cloak. She placed her index finger on Ethan's lips and smiled.

"A little hiding and stealth. Shh." She said, making Ethan smile as he briskly kissed her once more.

"I love you." He said. "'Till next time." He added. Sarah nodded, saying nothing as she whisked into the depths of the forest once more.

Ethan was left with a smile as he too wandered back to his own home, sleep wanting to consume him as the dim, morning sun followed.

* * *

**A/N- And that is the Romeo and Juliet of the Morgan Kingdom? What will happen next? Tune in next time!**

**Drop a review in the meanwhile, and have a fantastic day.**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. Midnight In The Marketplace

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Royals!  
**

**So last chapter, we revealed a huge secret with Ethan and an even bigger one with Sarah. What did you all think? I myself with you all, thought of Romeo and Juliet. It is nice. But is it really? It is the hard knock life for some people...**

**In this chapter, we see what Benny's secret is. Hm...I wonder what?**

**Anyway, on to some shoutouts, huh?**

**MBAV fan66- I hope so too! But to be honest, maybe Ethan did gain stubbornness...who knows? He is the leader. But he will still have the golden heart we love about our lovable Ethan. He is really nice...and cute...damn. More fangirling on me. Shame TOBN! Shame! Lol! And yeah! You go Ethan! Follow your heart! Follow every rainbow! Follow YOUR DREAMS! Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- I hope so as well! It would be really nice of them, am I right? And love with a tragic death...it is sweet yet sad at the same time. "Romeo? Where art thou Romeo?" Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**funkybananas47- Hmm...hints? Maybe like YOU ARE GONNA FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER! HINT HINT WINK WINK! *ahem* Now where was I? Oh yes. I might give you a clue. Lol! Thanks for the review and continue to like the story! Or continue to continue to like this story. Or..you know what I mean!**

**And with that, let's get started! Shall we? Make sure ye drop a royal review, and have a merry reading session! That did not make sense...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 3: Midnight In The Marketplace

* * *

Benny went to his room first, silence lurking through the shadowed halls. By now, the youngest prince knew that everyone had left the dinner table and went on to the regular things that they did. So it was the perfect time for Benny to leave to the marketplace.

He knew he already told his parents, but not necessarily he wanted to leave the marketplace when they were awake. No, he was not leaving the world he knew forever, but at least wanted to wander the lands until the dusk at dawn. So Benny had to make sure he packed wisely.

He packed his coins and placed it into a leather satchel. It was brown and was torn up in some places, but in other words, it was perfect and had been a regular traveling companion on Benny's many secret adventures. He slipped out of his black tunic and put on a hunter green one, one that had a hood stitched into the back. Small black engravings wrapped around the fabric as Benny combed his hair a bit.

He was ready.

Benny opened the big window in his room, a soft breeze entering his room. He put his hand to the back of his clothes and pulled out the hood. It slipped on perfectly, covering his emerald green eyes. He looked back, making sure no one was watching, and he swiftly jumped out onto a tree. He reached his hand to close the window, the window thudding quietly. He smiled mischievously as he started to climb down.

He finally landed on the grass, his feet brushing against the floor. He then whisked off, traveling around the manor and walking on the path that led to the marketplace.

The marketplace was a regular go-to place for Benny, him always sneaking out in the middle of nights to clear his mind. And as he walked along the gravel floor, it sure looked like a time to clear his mind.

He was used to being a rebellious and devious boy, knowing the hidden places of the kingdom like the back of his mind. And he also was the kind of guy who never talked to anyone. He knew that, and people he knew would know as well when he met them. But now that Ethan was to be king, he couldn't help but feel...drawn out. He was worried what was to happen to him. Ethan was alive and truly is king. So now there would be no use for him or Rory. Rory could actually get somewhere, but Benny? He didn't know how he would feel, just a prince, never a king. He didn't want to be king, but he never wanted royalty.

He turned a corner, trees drawing past him as he finally reached his destination. It was a smooth walk, so he was happy nothing went wrong.

Benny walked into the silent marketplace, not many people buzzing through the booths. Bars and many stores lined the streets, and many booths were scattered around the whole place. Benny secured the hood on his face and he went inside a bar.

The bar was a new scene from the dark and eerie marketplace. Lights swarmed, gamblers were buzzing, and music from a piano blared. It was rather the busy scene. It must've been a busy night. Benny walked through the crowds and sat at the bar table. He pulled out three pieces of silver and looked at the bartender.

"One beer please." Benny said gruffly, his voice low and raspy. The bartender didn't recognize Benny from under his hood as he poured him a drink. Benny took it and gulped it down clean, his brain pounding from all the lights and his tongue feeling the bitter taste of alcohol. Benny slid the cup to the bartender and nodded in satisfaction. The bartender shot him a smile as Benny sighed, his mind wanting more. In defeat, Benny slipped another piece of silver.

"A glass of red wine." He said, aiming for something more healthier. The bartender nodded as he took the silver and replaced it with a goblet of wine. The surface of the wine shined against the lights as Benny took a small sip. He looked around the bar when a young maiden, no older than 18, walked up to him. More like staggered. Her gown swooped against the floor as she flashed a smile to Benny.

"Hey darling." She said, her words slurring. "Wanna dance?" Benny shook his head, saying nothing as he sipped his wine some more. The girl smiled as she sat beside him.

"Oh come on! Don't be shy. Would you care for a dance?" She said. Benny said nothing in response as he felt a hand on his hood. He looked at the girl square in the eyes, his voice finally scratching out.

"Hands off." He said rather rudely. The girl drew her hand back, laughing. "Oh come on! You must be an angel hiding underneath a hood." She said. Benny stood up, growling.

"I'm not interested." He said sourly. "Now good riddance miss. I must be on my way." He sneered, voice rising. The girl drew back as she went back to her table and Benny left, leaving his wine unfinished.

As he walked out, he went to the fruit stand and bought the apples that his mother wanted. He paid for them and slipped them in his satchel. He sighed, hands dug in his pocket. It must have been no later than three in the morning, and he had at least two more hours here before leaving. His family woke up at seven sharp, and he mustn't be late for them. Or else the punishment would be seriously-

Before Benny could turn a corner, he slammed into a young man by accident. The young man yelped as Benny groaned. His hood had flied off and his eyes were revealed. Benny ignored it, standing up slowly as he dusted off his clothes. The young man scrambled to pick up the flowers he had dropped. Benny slipped his hood back on and helped the man up, staring into his brown eyes.

He was a young man, no taller or shorter than Benny. He had frazzled, light brown hair that was bounced around the place. His blood red tunic shined off the starry night sky, the moon's beams bouncing off them. The man knew he could get up on his own, but he took the offer of aid as he grabbed Benny's hand and pulled himself up. Benny sighed, handing him the flowers.

"My deepest regards sir." Benny said. The young man shook his head as he shined a toothy smile at unknown prince.

"I believe the fault is all mine. Forgive me." He extended his hand out to Benny, a motion not familiar to Benny.

"I'm Tobias. Tobias Myoc." He said lowly, his smile contagious. Benny could catch the kindness of this man as he grinned softly, shaking his hand firmly.

"My name...is.." Benny stopped before answer. "Benjamin..Wine." He said quickly, wanting to take the words back as soon as possible. Tobias scrunched up his face in confusion as he shook his hand back uneasily.

"Benjamin Wine." He breathed out. He winked at Benny slightly. "Well Mr. Wine," He said, stifling a laugh. "When you want to tell me what your real name is, you may do so." He said, his trust in Benny slowly dying. Benny sighed, drifting off his hood as he groaned.

"Well, you are certainly intelligent, so I guess I shall trust you. I am Benjamin-" Tobias sucked in a breath, his mind whirling.

"Benjamin Morgan." He said, finishing Benny off. "Benjamin Morgan of the Morgan Kingdom. Prince of Vania." He knelt to the ground on one knee, bowing his head in reverence and respect. Benny sighed.

"This is why I don't give out my name. The praise is not necessary. I am a man likewise to you." He said modestly, allowing Tobias to stand. Tobias grinned.

"Sorry. You aren't gonna arrest me, or behead me, right?" The remark surprisingly made Benny laugh, his laugh true and heartfelt. It sent shivers down Tobias' spine.

"No." He said, breathing a little. "A true cliche they had made of the kingdom." Tobias nodded as he gripped onto the flowers. Benny finally notice them as he smiled.

"For your maiden?" He presumed, his mind drifting to the fact he had to be going. Tobias lowered his eyes to the ground in slight shame as he shook his head, the once happy man seeming a bit down all of the sudden.

"Alas your majesty, there is no maiden." He said. Benny was sullen at his response. Had she passed away?

"My condolences?" He asked, hoping it sounded like a statement more than a question. The response made a tugged smile at Tobias. "No! No...I..um...I..." He breathed a sigh as he made no eye contact with Benny.

"My desire lays not within a maiden, but in a...gentlemen." He said, closing his eyes as he awaited the slap. Benny's heart nearly stopped as a deadly silence crept through the marketplace. Benny heaved a sigh, a secret he never knew to tell.

"I...I didn't think there were people like me." He said at last. Tobias' brown eyes snapped onto the emerald ones Benny possessed.

"Y-You...you are gay?" Tobias breathed out. Benny nodded, not saying anything back to the boy. Tobias looked at Benny before he cleared his throat.

"I never knew royalty worked like that." He said at last. Benny sighed. "My family doesn't know." He answered. Tobias nodded as Benny turned to leave. Tobias' eyes widened as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. Benny turned around and sighed. "Please not utter a word to anyone about our meeting. If must, I will meet you here tomorrow." He said, slipping a piece of silver into Tobias' hand. Tobias shook his hand as he refused.

"I don't want bribery to stay silent," Benny's eyes widened in horror of revelation. Tobias smiled softly. "But your word is safe in my mind. 'Till tomorrow night Benjamin." He said. Benny sighed. "Benny. It's Benny." He said. Tobias smiled, stroking his cheek affectionately.

"I like Benjamin better." Tobias said. A warm smile crept onto Benny's face as he nodded, grasping onto Tobias' hand that rested on his cheek.

"I concur." Benny said. "Benjamin it is. Only to you." Tobias nodded.

The two stood in silence before Tobias couldn't take it and placed a kiss on his cheek. Benny's eyes widened as he pulled back quickly. It was the first kiss a boy ever planted on him. It was..overwhelming. Tobias blushed furiously and he lowered his eyes shamefully.

"Oh...I am so sorry. My apologies you majesty. I really shouldn't have done that-"

Benny slammed his lips on Tobias' lips, kissing him thoroughly. His tongue touched his as Tobias pulled back for air, his face flushed. Tobias smiled as the clock in the marketplace crowed four bells.

"I must be going back to my mother's." He smiled at Benny. "'Till next midnight, my dear Benjamin."

And Tobias whisked away through the darkness, night engulfing him. Benny smiled, dazed as his eyes scanned the floor. A single rose laid on the stone floor from the bouquet Tobias had dropped. He picked it up and slipped it into his satchel. He smiled softly as he slipped his hood on once more, hiding his emerald eyes as he too let the night swallow him whole, on the trail that led to home.

* * *

**A/N- And there you have it! This is a Benny/OC story, and that OC is a boy! Things take a spin indeed...**

**So next time, I will reveal yet another secret and you will just have to wait for it ;)**

**In the meanwhile, drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. Courting Night

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new scandalous chapter of The Royals!  
**

**This chapter is taking a sharp and scary turn. Well, not really scary, but sorta dark and deep. And hey! By watching the Imitation Game [And using a dictionary], I was able to pick on some good ol' vocabulary! So maybe that will help me with this story, since vocabulary is a big step for me in this chapter. Lol!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Bethan Forever- Actually, I got Tobias from The False Prince by Jennifer A. Nielsen. His character is not really gay, but that is where I got the name. But sure! That too! Lol! And you are right. Some drama is on the way! But what kind? Who knows! Actually, there might only be one kind of drama...erm...forget I said anything. Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah! YOU GO BENNY! TELL 'EM! Actually, he does tell someone...I believe. I don't know. Maybe in later chapters. You'll have to find out soon! And questions questions fanfic buddy! A lot of 'em! I wonder what secret will be revealed? You find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**funkybananas47- I do know you so well! I seriously was thinking all "Dude, she is gonna be so happy!" when I wrote the chapter. And I am glad you like it! More to come my friend. More to come! Thanks for the review!**

**123456789vampire- #TeamBenias! Totally on that boat my friend. Totally. Anyway, I hope everyone will accept him as well! He reveals his secret to someone in the later chapters, but an even bigger one is to be revealed. And it may make your heart in particular shatter. Spoilers! Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, let's get started, shall we? It is COURTING NIGHT!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 4: Courting Night

* * *

Ethan, Benny and Rory stepped into the grand hall, smiles pasted on their faces. Some fake, some true. Some were happy to be here.

Some, were not.

But to be all in the honesty zone, none of the three boys were excited for tonight. None.

Rory, who would usually be excited to swoon a lady, was not excited for tonight since his mind swirled of negativity and remorse. And the remorse was to his own life! Why? He never once knew. And neither did his family.

Ethan of course did not look forward to court a lady, even if he was the oldest and was desperate need of a queen. He also however believed that Sarah was his queen. And why would he not want to just pull her out here? She was the nemesis' daughter.

Benny was the least to like the idea of courting night. It happen every once in a while, but Benny clearly knew he wasn't straight. He never fancied in women, only men. And why would he just tell everyone for the sake of his life? Well, homosexuals were not favored in the Morgan Kingdom, especially if the man was a peasant and never met the royalty in his life.

But of course, against their will, the three royals were to court with women tonight. And this time, it was the real thing. They were to determine the future of their love lives.

Ethan's mind wandered as his father talked with the three brothers, his voices sounding stern as always, and obviously Ethan was not in the mood for this. Ethan didn't even know who invented the night of courting! All he knew was that his father decided it would be good since he hardly let them out of the kingdom to flirt and fancy anyone. So every three years or so, he holds a grand ball called the courting night. It was a grand celebration, but nevertheless an annoying one. Basically, you are to dance with the maiden Father would assign to them for the night or so, and if all goes well, they court. And when they are done that phase, they marry and live in endless happiness.

"I'm not excited." Rory whispered when his father walked away. Ethan sighed. "Alas, I would oppose to your snarky comment my dear brother, but I concur. Courting night has never been a favorite of mine." He said sadly. Benny groaned silently as he, surprisingly, joined the stirring of complaints.

"I also concur brothers. Courting night never fancied me. The women that Father chooses are...um.." Benny trailed off, clearing his throat softly. "Unappealing." He ended up saying. Rory snickered as he nudged his brother playfully.

"Unappealing? I oppose. I will admit the girls are hot, but they are nothing to my liking personality wise. They always lack something." Ethan nodded. "I agree." Benny hinted a smile. "As do I." A pause. Benny looked at his two brothers sincerely.

"I never thought we still had something in common, my dear brothers."

Before Ethan could respond, a certain blonde entered the hall. Rory recognized her as Erica, the servant from the previous night. She wore her usual maid outfit, but he suddenly realized she was assisting with the ball tonight. Rory's eyes bugged out as Benny grinned mysteriously, noticing his brother's strange silence.

"I see you fancy a servant of the kingdom?" He asked teasingly. Ethan's eyes looked at Benny in surprise; no way was he talking so much. He obviously felt good in this day. Ethan however wondered why...

Rory's voice interrupted the thoughts whizzing in his mind. He hushed Benny quickly.

"Oh brother, don't tell. Father would be quite disappointed if word spread that I am in love with a commoner." Benny's eyes lowered the ground in same. "Of course brother. Secret is safe." Benny said quietly. And once more, Benny fell into his regular and deep silence.

The lights in the grand hall dimmed as the three boys stood straighter. Ethan suddenly let his mind wander some more as his father continued to speak to the crowds. [Mind wandering is often a habit of Ethan nowadays.]

This time, Ethan took the time to see what everyone was wearing.

Rory was decked in a fine suit, stringed with threads of a deep, navy blue, and his hair was slicked back slightly. The ruffles on the front of his suit bristled against the soft wind that the crowds created by dancing and whirling around.

Benny was dressed in a black tunic that was different from all his other ones. It was engraved in silver threads that swirled around the tunic's waistline. It had a long tail of fabric hanging from the back of his suit and his eyes seduced by some person in the room, whom his eyes couldn't seemed to get off. Ethan wondered who...

As for him, he was dressed in a maroon red tunic that was threaded by lines of gold. A crown was placed on his head as he nervously clicked against his dress shoes. He was hoping tonight wouldn't be so bad...and that things would actually go his way.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ross interrupted his thoughts. "Without further ado, may I present the princes of Vania!"

Lights shone on the three boys, who had nervously pasted smiles on their faces. The crowds laughed and clapped as Ross gave way to three women. He smiled.

"And here are the three maidens that shall accompany the three boys tonight! Specially chosen, they are women of fine grace and elegance, and daughters of the noblemen in this kingdom. They are beautiful and of wit, and it is my honor that I present to you, Miss Della, Miss Hannah, and Miss Stephanie!"

Ross displayed three women, each in ball gowns of some sort. Della was in a beautiful pink one, threaded with lace. Hannah had a hunter green gown, that wrapped tightly around her waist. Her sleeves were long and dropped from where the wrist was. Ethan started to sweat nervously as he looked at the other girl. Stephanie was decked in a silver gown, that was embedded with jewels and gold. She had a mischievous smile pasted on her face as her attention went towards Benny. Benny's eyes widened in horror as Samantha clinked her glass as she smiled.

"Okay! So without further wait, let us begin our celebration!" She cheered as the crowds went to a buzz of commotion, as the orchestra began to play a joyous song. Rory, Benny and Ethan placed their steps carefully as they walked down the podium to meet their dates. Ross smiled as his hands clasped together in happiness.

"Okay boys. I have arranged for a wonderful night! Acquaint yourselves and I will hope to see you on the dance floor!" He cheered happily, waltzing off to meet with his wife and stay with some noblemen.

The princes stood in front of the women in silence, awkwardness creeping in the room. Della was the first to say something, extending her hand to Ethan.

"Hello Prince Ethan." She said softly, her voice brushing against the air. She shook his steady hand firmly, smiling. "Glad to meet your acquaintance. It brings me great pleasure." She gushed. Ethan snapped to attention as he nodded quickly, shaking her hand back.

"Yes, of course. Nice to meet your acquaintance as well Miss. Della. Daughter of Sir Jonas Peterson, correct?" Della nodded proudly. "Yes your majesty. And I heard you are to be King soon, correct?" She pushed. Ethan smiled weakly as he nodded. "Alas, true it is." He said. Della gave a lighthearted smile as Hannah linked hands with Ethan and smiled, shooting a glare at Della sharply.

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty? Your time would be greatly special to me." She gushed, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Della's eyes widened as Ethan nodded softly. "Of course Miss. Hannah." He said flatly, catching someone's eye in the hall. She wore a mask as she smiled, brushing her brown hair around her shoulder. Ethan suddenly saw as everyone started to put masks on. Ethan gave a startled gasp, that was not recognized by Hannah as she dragged Ethan into the crowds to dance the masked dance.

Della huffed in annoyance as she muttered words under his breath. Stephanie gave a seductive wink at the nervous Benny, who was tugging at his collar discreetly. Stephanie leaned against him as she smiled.

"And it would be my pleasure to dance with you tonight Prince Benjamin." She whispered into his ear, her tongue brushing against his ear as Benny gulped. "O-Of course Lady Stephanie." He stammered as Stephanie mouthed a "help" to Rory as he too was whisked away. Rory tugged at his collar nervously, letting some air into his body as Della huffed, looking at Rory from head to bottom. She sighed.

"I suppose you will do Prince Rory. Come on. Don't leave me waiting." Rory sighed as he went with Della, slipping a mask of his own on as he too was dragged to the dance floor.

* * *

With Ethan, Hannah swept Ethan into a glorious waltz, that was sung by millions. A familiar lullaby that the crowds knew, as with Ethan. It was the lullaby he made up with Sarah.

"Oh Prince Ethan! Is this not the song you created?" She asked excitingly as Ethan gulped, the familiar brunette blurring his vision once again. He nodded. "You are correct. Although I merely thought of the lyrics in my mind as I was walking the halls of the castle. Then the scribe heard me and suggested to compose it. It wasn't his job, but he was good at writing ballads. So we wrote it and he sung it to the kingdom." He said, telling the story about the origins of the song. Of course, he left out the part that it was a more complex version that Sarah and him had composed together, but he couldn't just tell her. Hannah just smiled. "So you are a composer as well? Splendid. It is quite a beautiful song by the way." She said softly, smiling at him genuinely.

The song began to boom around the dance floor, Ethan seeing his father's look of approval. The orchestra began to sing as a melodious women of the kingdom began to sing quietly.

***This is a complex version of the lullaby featured in chapter 2. Just saying. And I own it, since I wrote it. Yeah I did!***

_Down beneath the willow tree, a boy and girl will meet _

_At the brink of night, when moon shines high, they find their love, not seen._

The lyrics stirred in his mind as a girl swiftly passed him, Ethan recognizing her as the girl from before. He gasped as he heard her whisper the lyrics. She smiled, brown eyes shining beneath the masks. Ethan's mind whizzed; what was she doing here?

"The boy, with hair as dark as night," She whisper sung when she got closer to Ethan. Ethan whispered the lyrics as well, recognizing the voice.

"The girl whose heart is gold," He softly sung. The girl saw the danger in what they were doing and she nodded her head to the door, smiling as she was whisked away by some gentlemen dancing with her. Hannah however didn't know of this sudden contact as she smiled.

"Aw! Are you serenading me?" She swooned. Ethan started to sweat discreetly as he nodded his head, saying nothing.

_And when their hands might intertwine_

_The life they know so far behind. _

The orchestra played some melodious beats as Ethan twirled Hannah, his eyes glued to the door. She giggled as the orchestra started the next stanza of the song.

_They meet in midst of all the trees_

_Their laughter in the wind_

_They mustn't let their love been seen_

_The life they know so far behind._

Ethan clearly remembered writing the ballad about his love with Sarah, that being the only publicity that he could reveal about their relationship. The brunette smiled at Ethan when they made in contact again, knowing the meaning of the song very well. The third stanza continued.

_Watch the night, it closes in _

_A sun begin to rise_

_The girl and boy, who always meet_

_Return to lives, so far behind_

Ethan lifted Hannah softly, making her squeal in great joy. He bristled against his youngest brother [Benny], and Benny shoots him a knowing smile. Ethan smiled back, knowing it was a song Benny quite enjoyed. He wished he could tell him the real reason behind the song. His thoughts winded through the lyrics of the song, the final verse beginning.

_A kiss. _The orchestra played sharp notes as the violins struck at their strings.

_Last kiss. _The women said sharply.

_The time begins to stride _The note was held as the piano played alone, the instrument fading as the girl sang softly, projecting her voice to echo the halls.

_They know by now_

_They made their minds_

_To meet again_

_Leave their love behind._

_Down beneath the willow tree!_

_At the brink of night when moon shines bright_

_They'll find their love, not seen. _

_He will return, hair dark as night_

_She will come back, her heart as gold_

_And their hands might intertwine_

_When they leave their life_

_So far behind._

The orchestra played the last notes as the crowds clapped, the King walking up the steps as he smiled.

"And that ballad was written and composed by none other than Prince Ethan of Vania!" He boomed as people turned to Ethan and clapped. "Soon to be King Of Vania!" He added. The crowds clapped even harder as Ethan bowed feebly, about to flee. Hannah placed her hand on his shoulder and frowned.

"My prince, may your dance linger?" She asked. Ethan glanced at the door and sighed.

"My deepest remorse, but I must go. I will return of course. Eventually." He said quickly, fleeing before she could say anything. Hannah sighed as she walked away into the crowds, automatically flirting with the next guy she saw.

As for Ethan, he ran out of the halls as he threw his mask off. He smiled as a girl did the same. He grinned.

"Ethan." She whispered. Ethan smiled.

"Sarah." He said back, linking his hand as he grasped his hand on hers and pulled her away, their hushed laughter trailing away.

* * *

Benny danced with Stephanie nervously as she smiled, whispering in her ear.

"I see you taken off your mask once more darling." She whispered. "Shame you must wear another." Benny gulped; he was dancing with the girl that was at the bar. He gulped when he saw a stranger in the darkness, dancing alone at the snacks table. Benny sighed.

"Once again, dear Stephanie. My interest lingers not in you, especially after the attitude you expressed to me last night. I bid you thee." He said sourly, walking away as he went to the bar. Stephanie squealed in fury as she just went to dance with another man.

Benny grabbed a goblet and poured himself some wine. He knew he was probably underage, but why not? He saw the man at the counter as he hissed under his breath.

"I thought we agreed to meet at night." Benny whispered to the man alone. Tobias smiled.

"It is night, is it not?" He said in a smart alack way. Benny sighed as Tobias whisper laughed.

"Glad to meet you once more Benjamin." He said. Benny nodded. "As with you Mr. Myoc. But I cannot talk to you tonight. Come with me."

And Tobias obeyed the young prince's orders as they sneaked out of the dance, a small smile on Benny's face.

* * *

Rory danced with Della, Della being all diva and annoying the whole time.

Della suddenly had it when Rory accidentally stepped on her dress, ripping it. She gasped as she slapped him. Rory yelped in pain as she growled.

"You!" She yelled, catching some attention. "You disgrace to the kingdom. Rid me of your sight!" She yelled, storming off. People calmed her down as Rory sniffed back tears. He ran out of the ball as Erica happened to see, curiously following him.

She whisked through the halls silently, running the stairs to Rory's room. She crept open the door.

"Hello? Rory?" Her soft voice echoed the room as she spoke for the first time. She heard a thud in the bathroom as she walked there, gasping when she entered.

A knife was beside Rory's unconscious voice, as blood pooled from his wrist, staining his tunic.

He cut himself.

Purposely.

* * *

**A/N- Oh no! Rory is in depression! What will happen now?!**

**A lot happened in this chapter, and I will fill in with everyone else and their whereabouts in the next chapter! Yay!**

**In the meanwhile, drop a review and thanks for the review!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	5. Night's True Bliss

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here juggling stories like boss!  
**

**Which is true, because things are getting intense in my updating schedule! But not to fear my fellow fans; I have finally found out a schedule for how I shall update my stories!**

**Tropical Friends: May 1st**

**A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Epilogue comes out next week or so (?)**

**Scarred For Life &amp; Checkmate: Will start working on both chapters this week, expect it next week.**

**After Ever After: Every weekend!**

**What If: I will start updating after May 22nd [May 19th - May 22nd is my camp days, so I will not be updating.]**

**Any other story: Any other day!**

**As for this story, I shall update this at least once every two weeks or so. No promises. But at least you have a good idea to what I shall be doing! Thanks for your time :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I know that movie! Been a while since I watched it, but I know it. My mom made me get the DVD and put it in my player when I was a toddler, and I actually liked it. But anyway, I know! I cannot believe Rory cut himself! You can join Team Benias! As long as you don't mind Benias! Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- Rendezvous indeed! Nice word. I might just use that! Lol! Anyway, I know. Poor Rory. Don't you die on us! [Spoiler alert? Hmm...nah I sure everything will be alright...or will it?] Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, let us begin! Don't forget to drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 5: Night's True Bliss

* * *

Erica took no time in running to Rory's side, getting her bright white apron and pressing firmly against the cuts. Her heart beat raced as she tried to wake up the unconscious prince. She rubbed him slightly, her long blonde hair brushing against his shoulder.

"Prince Rory!" She exclaimed. "Rory wake up!" She said, daring to speak to him without his title. Rory wearily opened his eyes as he blinked widely. He saw Erica and began to cry right in front of him, Erica cleaning the cuts.

"P-Please...leave me here to die." He said shakily. Erica shook her head. "Never my prince. I have fallen in love with you from afar, and I shall never leave the side of my lover." She said reassuringly. Rory looked at her in shock.

"You...you love me?" He asked, his whisper barely audible. Erica smiled. "Yes. Now I am going to bandage your arm and you need to stay calm. It might hurt a bit my prince." She said quietly, as she dug through her bag and pulled out a long strip of thick cloth. Rory frowned. "Why do you have that?" Erica blushed. "I am assigned to first aid tonight." She said. "Y'know, if someone twists their ankle or something." She explained. Rory smiled through his pain as he winced slightly.

When Erica was done, Rory shakily stood up, careful not to slip on the blood. "I shall get that cleaned." Rory said. Erica shook her head. "No my prince. I shall. And would you want anyone to know what has occurred tonight?" She asked. Rory shook his head slowly as she nodded. "Completely understandable my Prince." She said. Rory shook his head as he smiled, leaning softly against Erica's body.

"I shall be in your favor. You saved my life. Call me Rory." Erica sighed softly. "Why did you do this to yourself Rory? Why?" She asked, pleading to know. Rory sniffed back tears as he staggered to his bed in his room. He plopped down and started to cry.

"O-Oh Erica...I have been in depression." He admitted. Erica's eyes widened. "W-What? But as far as I know, you are such a joyous boy! You brighten me up Prince-" She paused. "Rory." She corrected. Rory sighed.

"I feel like I am the worse prince out of my fair brothers. Even if Ethan is to be king, Benny is planning his life as a prince to serve. And all I have been is a nuisance." He sobbed. Erica rubbed circles in his back as she smiled.

"You are my favorite prince." She said, blushing. Rory grinned. "And you shall indeed one day be my princess." He responded. Erica smiled as the two sat in silence in the soft, dark room. Erica suddenly spoke up.

"I sometimes hear you arguing with your father. Is that half the reasons?" She asked. Rory nodded. "You are correct. My father and I had the worst relationship ever, and I have done him great failure. Now, with you, I realize that is false." Erica had a look of determination.

"We should ask him why. Tell him you are depressed." She said. Rory shook his head. "Not until I have something against him first." Erica frowned. "Revenge is not an answer." She protested. Rory shook his head.

"Half the reason I am in trouble is because I spend time in his study sometimes. And then once, he banned the study and the library from everyone. It was tragic because the library is the best. I was to read a book some boy suggested. The Lost Princess, he called it." Erica smiled.

"If you want to reveal secrets, count me in. I visit your father every afternoon to get him some tea. I can snoop when he is not there." Rory frowned. "You'd certainly get fired if you are to get caught." He protested. Erica smiled. "I don't care. I love a good mystery or scandal. I kinda wished there was more of it in the kingdom. That would be bad, but that would be kinda cool." She said dreamily. Rory's smile faltered.

"You know Erica, scandals are never too far from here. My family is so suspicious sometimes. It scares me to think they could keep secrets. My mother is out all the time on a daily basis, my younger brother never shows his face until our dinner, and my older brother can be seen sneaking out at nine every night or so. My family, the people of this kingdom...they keep secrets." Erica's smile faltered. "I understand." She said, not making eye contact with her. Rory sighed as he looked at Erica.

"You wanna know a secret?" He whispered. Erica nodded as he placed his index finger on his lips.

"Everyone here...lies."

* * *

Benny and Tobias ran outside into the forest and played in the rain as they kissed heavily, water soaking their skin. Benny moaned through the kiss and Tobias smiled, pulling back for air.

"Oh Benjamin. It is great joy to see you." Benny frowned. "How are you here? You need invitation to come. How did you pass the guards?" Tobias didn't look at Benny as he frowned. "It...it is kinda just a small persuading...I managed to talk to them about forgetting my ticket, and that I was the servant of a king in Garlen." Benny's eyes widened. "And my father didn't intervene? No one knows? How?" Tobias smiled softly. "No need to talk about that. I am glad you came." Benny smiled as he watched the rain platter onto the trees.

"I shall set this forest as our little secret rendezvous." He said royally. Tobias laughed in the rain. "Of course my love." He said passionately. Benny grinned as he ran around in the rain, his tunic soaked.

"How shall we rid of this predicament now? We are sure to be suspected if we are soaking." Benny smiled. "I'll take you to my room and you shall change and we can return to the ball." Tobias grinned. "You aren't to do anything else?" He joked. Benny kissed him. "No promises."

Tobias laughed as they walked back quickly, being wary of where they go. Benny helped Tobias climb the tree beside his bedroom as he opened his window with ease.

The two boys were about to climb in when they heard a voice boom through the halls. Benny yelped as he quickly shut the window, Tobias and Benny peering through. It was King Ross.

"Where is are my sons? They have to be here somewhere." He demanded. Ross peeked in Benny's room, and shrugged as he passed on. Tobias blew out a sigh of relief. Ross' voice still echoed through the halls.

"I don't want you to stop until they are found!" He roared. Soldiers stomped around as Benny and Tobias slipped into the dark room and changed as quick as they could. They sneaked past the guards and sped through the halls until they sneaked back into the ball. Ross was seen once more, sipping wine with his wife as Tobias slipped away. Benny saw Rory, who also just entered, followed by the maid he saw Rory admire. _Wonder what they did..._ Benny thought. Snapping him out of his thoughts, Ross saw Benny as he grinned.

"Benjamin! I have been looking for you everywhere, my boy!" He said happily, his bad mood previously drawing behind them. Benny figured it was a reputation cause. Benny smiled forcefully at his father. "My apologies father, I spilled wine on my tunic and I went to change." He said. Ross nodded as Tobias walked past. A spotlight suddenly landed on Benny and Tobias as their eyes widened. The girl at the stage smiled.

"And those are the two paired by The Spotlight! One dance for them! The prince, and a commoner!" She whooped. People cheered as Ross made his way through the crowd to protest, but Benny stepped in and whispered in his dad's ear.

"Now father, you mustn't make a scene. You would not want the kingdom to think you are against homosexuals, even if I nor the man are so. Well, I am not sure about the man." He said rather defensively. "Remember; many scribes are here. And anyway, it is a friendly dance between two real men." He said, half joking. Ross nodded. "I suppose you are right." He said. "Now I am to go find your older brother. I saw Rory come. I just need Ethan. And I apologize if you did not like your date. She looked nasty." He joked. Benny smiled softly as he let Benny go.

Benny nodded as he went back to Tobias. Tobias grinned.

"Fancy meeting you here Benjamin." He whispered. Benny smiled softly. "Make this look as casual as possible." He said through a smile. Tobias grinned as a fast song went on. "Of course my prince." He said with a grin.

And without a fear, they danced, their worries drowning behind them.

* * *

Ethan and Sarah giggled as Ethan pushed her softly onto his bed. He closed the door as Sarah smiled.

"Hello Ethan. I am so glad I could make it. Missed my invite though..." She said jokingly. Ethan smiled. "Oh my sweet, as much as I am glad that your presence graced me tonight, but how did you arrive? It is heavily guarded." Ethan asked. Sarah smiled. "I sneaked my way through." She admitted. Ethan grinned as unbuttoned his tunic and let it slip off. Sarah smiled as she too unzipped her dress.

"I want this. Oh Ethan!" She exclaimed. Ethan laughed as he shushed her jokingly. Sarah was exposed in her bra and panties as Ethan in his pants and shirtless chest. It was beautiful in Sarah's opinion. Sarah grinned deviously as she began to strip his pants off. He took off her bra as she slipped his boxers off and threw them off the bed. Ethan grinned. "So you wanna play naughty?" He said jokingly, pulling her panties off.

***Things are gonna get steamy, so just a warning. I'll tell you when it is over for all who are...uncomfortable. If not, read on!***

Now fully naked, Sarah moaned in pleasure as Ethan ran his hands down his body, kissing her neck. Sarah smiled as she pulled his face to her mouth and they kissed, their tongues moving in unison.

Sarah then let Ethan on top of her, his kisses down his neck. Then they switched, Sarah now on top as she kissed Ethan happily. She went all the way down to his dick and sucked it, Ethan's moans of pleasure down his throat.

They tried to keep quiet, but they didn't hear the footsteps.

Nevertheless, the continued as Ethan switched and pushed his cock into her vagina, making Sarah almost scream in pleasure. He then started to cum, and Sarah enjoyed every single moment. Ethan stroked her hair as he grasped onto the sheets, pushing even more and stealing her virginity. Sarah closed the screams with a kiss, so passionate that it made Ethan moan in between them.

Sarah stroked Ethan's chest as she rotated her hips sexily. Ethan stifled his laughs. "Please don't stop this my sweet! My love!" He exclaimed, not too loudly. Sarah teased him by moaning in pleasure, Ethan pushing faster.

Sarah panted as Ethan pulled back, smiling his toothy smile.

Ethan took her virginity and she liked it.

They finally finished after a solid hour or so, and Sarah slipped on a nightgown she had brought along with her. Ethan grinned as he too slipped into nightwear. Ethan quickly changed the sheets with the cum and stashed it under his bed. He changed them with backup ones as he kept his shirt off. Sarah giggled as they snuggled under the sheets. Light crept it the room as Sarah smiled, kissing Ethan.

"I love you babe." She cooed, stroking his chest. Ethan grinned. "I am glad that happened." He admitted.

***Read on people! Sorry for a short description as well...I never did this before.***

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Ethan then realized it was twelve; why would light creep in unless the door was open?

Ross stood there in front of them as he slammed the lights on. He saw Sarah's face as he gasped.

"YOU!" He roared. "YOU ARE SARAH FOX!" Sarah meekly blushed as he stormed to the bed. "You are the princess of Serenia." He sneered. Sarah stood out of the bed as with Ethan, who grasped hands with his lover.

"Father...father I have fell in love with her. And I was hoping this relationship would mend the kingdom of Serenia and the kingdom of Vania back together." He said, hoping for this not to go wrong.

It did.

Ross' eyes fumed in fury as he slapped Sarah. She yelped as she grabbed her cheek, a red hot pain forming in her cheek. Ethan almost punched his dad, but he just growled.

"How dare you father! Don't you lay your finger on her!" He yelled. Sarah saw the fury in her father's eyes as she scurried out, tears down her eyes. Ross frowned.

"I know I hate the Serenians, but that was completely uncalled for." He apologized to his son. Ethan just shook his head as he slapped his father. Ross' eyes widened, but he said nothing because he knew he deserved it. Ethan looked at his father in fury and anger.

"How DARE YOU!" He yelled. "Apologize as if nothing has happened! I am ashamed to serve this kingdom. To be your son!" He sneered. Ross growled as he threw a punch at Ethan. He never saw him coming, and he was hit in the nose. Ethan's nose ran with blood as Samantha walked in. She gasped as she screamed at her husband.

"ROSS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!" She yelled, pulling him back. Ethan shook his head. "No. No I want both of you out of my bedroom! NOW!" He yelled, his blood stained on the floor. Samantha nodded as Ross tried to go back to his son.

"I am sorry son. Ethan, I never should've laid my hands on you." Ethan looked at Ross in his bloody gore as he shamefully shook his head.

"We had sex." He sneered. Samantha gasped as Ross' eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He roared. Ethan nodded. "And I wouldn't have lost my virginity to anybody else." He responded with a sneer. Ross looked at his son.

"I respect your choices Ethan. I will make this better." Samantha said for Ross. Ross said nothing as he stormed off. Samantha wanted to take care of Ethan, but he refused as he kicked her out and slammed the door. Yells could be heard from behind the doors as Ethan stood there, bloody in the dark.

A small pang was heard from the window. He frowned as he opened it and climbed down, knowing who it was.

Sarah.

Sarah saw Ethan's condition as she cried freely.

"I am sorry Ethan. I am so so so so sorry." She sobbed. Ethan shook his head as he wiped the blood off.

"I wanna run away with you. I wanna." Sarah shook her head. "No Ethan." She said sadly. Ethan's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean? You love me. I love you." He pleaded. "It shouldn't end because of my father." Sarah shook her head. "We did too much." She said, turning away. Ethan led her back.

"You stole my virginity Sarah...you can't just leave me." Sarah frowned. "And I know that." She argued. "But too much has happened. Trust me, having sex with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I cannot sneak around any more. I cannot hurt you." Ethan shook his head in denial, kissing her. Sarah enjoyed it, but pulled back.

"Sarah..." He whispered, barely audible. "You are my world." He said, about to break to tears. Sarah cried even harder as she shook her head. "I did nothing to you but hurt you Ethan." She said sadly. "The least I can do is leave." Ethan shook his head.

"No. No marry me now Sarah Fox." He went on his knees as he held her hand. "Marry me. Whatever you wanted. This is it, please Sarah." Sarah wept as tears fell in front of Ethan. She shook her head with teary eyes.

"No." She whispered. Ethan pulled back, rejected. She shook her head as she tried to keep herself calm. "I am sorry Ethan," She kissed his cheek for one last time as Ethan slipped his hand in hers for one last time. She sighed.

"This is where I leave you." She said with a scratchy voice.

She let go of Ethan's hand and she ran away into the wind, leaving Ethan to cry on the cold grass, and eventually pass out from stress and blood loss.

* * *

**A/N- This was just as dramatic as I hoped! I hope you feel the same way. **

**This is starting to go downhill slowly. I know I am excited, and I left some hints regarding to other peoples' secrets! Because [spoiler alert]; _everyone_ in the story has a secret ;) Some cannot be guessed until the story unravels!**

**So I hope to update this story more often, and I hope you drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. The First Robbery

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for The Royals!  
**

**So I am pretty much storming straight through this story, trying to get some chapters down and up on the webpage we call Fanfiction! Summer is arising, and new stories are needing to get planned, so I pretty much need to update as soon as possible.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- Maybe that person is a Benias shipper! Who knows? And a hour! DAMN! Wonder what they all are hiding? You are just gonna have to keep on going my friend! Keep on guessing and keep reading! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! Major Ethara drama, some Rorica for you, and a side of Benias/Tobenny! And you noticed the book, eh? Not many people do. But hmm...I guess you will find out about that soon! Hint hint: Halfway point? Lol! And I am gonna get a root beer with you, because this is getting really good! Even I think so! Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**funkybananas47- Maybe! *singsongs dreamily* I am pretty sure that is the first descriptive sex scene I ever written, so who knows...I am unpredictable! Jokes! Of course, thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, so I am off to start this party! Whoo! Well, not really a party because things are getting more and more dramatic. But you know what I mean! Drop a review, and make sure you...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 6: The First Robbery

* * *

Ethan sat in his room, not going out for any of his classes or meals, silently drowning in his own sadness and tears. The medical team at the castle had found him unconscious in the grass the night when Sarah broke up with him, and he hadn't came out of his room since.

His father desperately tried to apologize to his son, but Ethan would never listen. He was too heartbroken to say anything. Sarah was his everything, and he could die than to not die beside her. He missed her dearly.

Even his brothers had tried to say hi to him, but he wouldn't respond at all. He was completely empty. He was broken. Heartbroken.

A crack of light crept in the darkened room, sending Ethan haywire as he flopped under the covers. A small voice emerged from the door, a voice Ethan never thought he'd ever hear at his front door. It was someone whom he dearly loved, but never got the time.

"Ethan?"

Ethan rose a little from under the covers and peeked out to trace Benny's shadow among the dark ones in his room. He sighed heavily. "Hi Benny." He said gruffly, trying to hide the tears that were running down his face. Benny said nothing as he made his way through the dark room with ease and sat down on the edge of the velvet sheets of the bed. Ethan looked at Benny and started to cry, his tears soaking the sheets as Benny sighed.

"It's alright E." He reassured. "She loves you too."

Ethan's father had took the time to talk to everyone about what had happened, trying to leave the parts out when he punched him and stuff. But Samantha didn't let him go on it because she continuously repeated and scolded him repeatedly. Benny and Rory were more terrified of their father than anyone has ever been. And the kingdoms of Vania and Serenia were about to launch in a full on verbal war, sending nasty remarks and threats to each other. Ethan feared that Sarah and himself may have just began a war so deadly...

"Ethan...Ethan are you alright?" Benny asked, taking the silence as a no. "I did not say anything that may make you upset, did I?" He added nervously, twiddling his fingers in and out of the ruffles on his suit. Ethan sniffled.

"My dear brother, I don't want my miserable mood to spread. Please be gone." He said apologetically. Benny was about to say something, but however didn't. When a moment of silence had occurred, he stopped to take a breath and began.

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything." Ethan responded in an instant. Benny wrinkled his nose as he frowned, shrugging as he got ready to propose something.

"Then why don't you go after her?"

Ethan took the moment to realize and register what Benny had said. The logic came right at him as he started to think heavily about it.

"If Sarah really left me, it must have been for a reason. She might have wanted to actually put me out of my misery, or maybe someone was watching her. Nevertheless, she could be in her tower, waiting for me to come to her. If I come back, maybe I would get the chance to save her and prove to her my undying love for her! Maybe, she was waiting for a reason to come back for me. Now I shall admit, it isn't the best excuse to go breaking someone's heart, but still! This could be my chance to prove to her I'd do anything for her! That I would risk my life, my well doings, my reputation to save her and call her mine once more!" He rambled, his eyes sparkling. Benny chuckled.

"You think a lot for 7 words." He said at last, getting a small laugh from his brother. Benny was extra happy that he was able to cheer his older brother up. Ethan smiled happily at his younger brother fondly.

"Thank you so much Benny. It means a lot to me that you care." He said, smiling. Benny grinned. "If anyone knows anything about sneaking out, it would be me. Go after her tonight; I'll cover for you." He said quietly. Ethan frowned.

"Why? Do you normally sneak out?" He asked. Benny's eyes lowered to the ground; now he revealed too much. And it was obvious if Ethan could keep this secret, he could keep his too. He couldn't imagine keeping it in any longer. So Benny was going to do this as discreetly as he could.

"Ethan...you have to promise you won't tell anyone about what I am about to tell you." He said seriously. Ethan nodded. "Of course brother. Tell me what is bothering you." He said in curiosity. Benny took a breath and sighed.

"Ethan...I...I have a secret affair too." He said quietly and shamefully. Ethan's eyes widened. "That...makes so much sense. You never come out of your room, always mysterious, withdrawn-"

"No, Ethan it started when I went to the marketplace after our family dinner." Benny said quickly. "I only stay in my room because I don't really like social events, remember?" He added softly. Ethan nodded in understanding. "So who is the lovely lady? A commoner? A daughter of the highest in the kingdoms? A forbidden girl in the depths of the woods?" He joked. Benny gulped as he tugged his collar nervously.

"I-It...i-isn't a-a girl." He stammered. Ethan's eyes widened. "An animal?" He guessed. Benny had tears down his eyes as he sobbed.

"I am in love with a man." He cried, sobbing on Ethan's sheets, ashamed of himself. Ethan took the time to register the words Benny had just said, his mind denying everything he ever learned in his lifetime.

But seeing his brother, broken and ashamed of himself for being someone no person in the kingdom would appreciate. The kingdom was wary of homosexuals, and any of them would be greatly shunned in the kingdom. That is how it worked. Ethan couldn't bare to see his brother so sad however, so instead of being like anyone else in the kingdom, Ethan hugged his brother as well.

"I don't care Benny. I love you for who you are, gay or straight." He said proudly. Benny smiled at Ethan as Ethan grinned.

"So who is this man?" He asked. Benny's mouth tugged at a small smile. "His name is Tobias Myoc, a commoner in the kingdom." He began, then describing all his physical and personality traits that he loved. Ethan saw the sincerity in what Benny said, and he realized all was beautiful, the love his brother had.

* * *

Ethan had finally trudged down the stairs for the first time since courting night, and frankly, everyone was surprised when he had came down for breakfast. He had thought a lot of what Benny had offered him yesterday, but Ethan decided he had no guts to escape the kingdom, and that he would think of a different way to save Sarah from the bindings that bounded their love apart.

Ethan saw his father and two brothers. He realize his mother was not to be found, but figured she was sleeping in. Ethan sat at the table quietly as Rory and Benny saw the tiresome in his eyes. They had never seen their older brother so...distraught.

"Um... how are my boys?" Ross asked, breaking the silence between the boys.

_I feel great! I just got punched by my father and had sex with my ex. _Ethan thought bitterly.

_I am doing good. I am suicidal and signed a mission impossible with a maid. _Rory thought sullenly.

_Not bad. I danced with a girl who was crazy when I was homosexual, and am still hiding the fact I am gay. _Benny thought annoyingly.

"Good." The three boys answered in unison as Ross nodded, eating his scrambled eggs. Ethan poked at his food as Rory ate quietly. Benny felt empty as he ate as well, sipping his water. The father of the three boys sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I invited people for dinner." He said at last. Ethan grunted as Benny groaned; both boys did not want public attention right now. Rory sighed. "Who?" He asked. Ross looked at Ethan for a split second and made no eye contact with his sons.

"The royal family of Serenia."

Ethan's eyes boggled as he spit out his water in shock. His mind was void of all logic and sense in the world as he looked at his father in shock. How could he invite the arch enemy of Vania, the family that did him wrong, the king who married his dad's true love, the daughter of Serenia who happened to had broken Ethan's heart, to dinner?

A shriek came from upstairs as Samantha flew down the stairs. The four men stood up in an instant as Samantha's eyes glowed in fury.

"My prized emerald earrings! GONE!" She shrieked. Benny, Rory and Ethan's eyes widened as they dashed up to search their drawers and vaults. They all gasped as they dashed downstairs.

"My crown is gone." Ethan said worryingly.

"The watch that mother gave me is no where in sight!" Benny exclaimed.

"My golden engraved dagger has vanished!" Rory wailed.

Ross saw everyone's panic and distress as he cleared his throat. If he did not fo something now, the whole kingdom would go bonkers and into complete and utter chaos. Ross didnt know what was happening, or who in their righ mind would steal anything in the kingdom.

Everyone looked at Ross, who's eyes had widened. He tried to think of something to say in a moment such as this one, but it never occurred to Ross that he would ever face a situation likewise to this one. Samantha saw the confusion in the speechless King's eyes as she gulped, looking at her family.

"This means only one thing..." Samantha said in fear. Ross gulped.

"There is a thief in the kingdom."

* * *

**A/N- Who is the thief? Reread the first chapter and maybe you'll find something. ;)**

**In the meanwhile, let us be reminded Benny finally spoke out! Plus, the Foxes are coming for dinner?!Things are getting real!**

**Tune in next time, drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. What Happens Here, Stays Here

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for the Royals!**

**So last time, we left off when Ethan realized that he could still win Sarah's heart! Yay! Ethara lives? Who knows! But there is also a thief somewhere in the castle, so let's hope they fix that too. In the meanwhile, we are off to the dinner and yet ANOTHER secret revealed. Who? Read on to find out! Jokes! It is bound to get interesting from here...**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I agree. One interesting dinner indeed. And a bromance Bethan in the mix. I couldn't help it ;) But you are right; both of them are lucky they can confide in one another. So cute! thanks for the review!**

**123456789vampire- Good job Ross! You are da parent of the year ;) And I don't know! I guess you just have to wait and find out about the thief. I will give you a hint; Chapter 9! Yay! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**And with that, let us do this! Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 7: What Happens Here, Stays Here

* * *

Ethan's father paced the floors of the kingdom, panicking and worrying about the events that had happened recently.

"A thief." Samantha dreaded. "How? Why?" She said in worrisome. Ethan's father snapped at his wife suddenly. "I don't know Samantha!" He roared. "I don't fucking know!"

The room went silent as a stunning quietness crept in the halls. Samantha glared at her husband as she breathed sharply, smoothing her dress out as she glared at all three of her boys. Her eyes were cold as ice and her voice graced in stern authority.

"Boys. I am letting you invite at least one person to accompany you tonight at the grand dinner. Of course, it is completely optional, but tonight, I will allow anyone." She said. Ross looked at Samantha in shock, ready to protest when her glare cut him out. The boys nodded.

"Yes mother." They said in unison, then with a satisfying nod, she allowed the boys to exit, escorting them to the door and slamming it closed when they walked out.

* * *

Night finally dawned onto the Morgan Kingdom and Ethan had showered extra good and suited up appropriately for the once in a lifetime event. Ever since the erupt in the morning, knights and soldiers scoured the castle, looking for anything that could be suspicious about the recent robberies in the castle. Ethan had hoped they would find them soon; he didn't want to wear the crown he had at the moment. It was fairly too small, but still fit tightly around his head.

His outfit however, was stunning. He got a tailor in the marketplace and the tailor had sewn a beautiful tunic that sparkled in threads of gold and was coated in a maroon red. All in all, he looked stunning, like something that came out of a story book.

He had seen what his brothers had worn as well. Rory had a blue tunic that was lined in a beautiful bronze, and Benny was in a casual grey and black tunic that was threaded in a delicate silver that shone in the moonlight.

Ethan was ready to face what he had tried to avoid all night. He brought no date; his date was Sarah. Even if she didn't agree.

...

_**At the same time...**_

Sarah Fox spun around in her pale green dress that dropped down to the ground. She had put her hair a messy bun, even if she knew that Ethan disliked it up and would rather have it down so he could run his soft hands in her luscious hair...

_Stop Sarah. You mustn't think of him right now. You will never see him again. Now to see what father wants of me... _She thought as she picked up her green ribbon, wrapping it around her bun as she dashed down the stairs to meet her mother at the grand doors of the castle. She smiled at her mother, curtseyed, and ran to the carriage that would take her to, well, wherever her father wanted her to go.

When she climbed in, followed by her mother, she saw her father's piercing brown eyes that reminded Sarah so much about Ethan.

"Sarah," Her father snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright? You are sickly pale." He said, frowning. Sarah nodded.

"Yes father." She responded in a small voice. "I am just deep in thought of where we are to go." She added, hinting out an answer from her father. But he just grunted, watching as the horse carriage drove out of Serenia and into a forest. Her mother sighed.

"Sarah darling, we are going to Vania to meet Sir Ross Morgan and his family. It is like...a peace treaty." She said softly. Sarah's eyes widened as she silently gasped; if they were to go to Vania, she would go to the Morgan Kingdom. And the Morgan Kingdom was where Ethan lived. And where Ethan lived was where Ethan could be found. There was Ethan.

She would see Ethan once again.

But her parents did not know the events of what had happened yet. They did not know about the relationship between Ethan and herself. She wished she had told them, but it never got to her yet. But she decided that this would be the best time to do this...now.

"Mother, father." She squeaked. "I have something to confess. I had an affair with E-"

"I know. Ethan Morgan was your lover. Ross Morgan had informed us. We are slightly disappointed, but we aren't angered." Her father said gruffly. Sarah said nothing as she saw the entrance to Vania. This was it.

This was when her life changes.

* * *

Ethan had heard the door ring and basically ran through the halls like a child to go to the dining table. She had arrived. His love. Had returned.

When he entered, he saw Benny, a boy, Rory and Erica, plus his parents. Benny was in a deep conversation that Ethan barely caught.

"This is Tobias Myoc. The gentlemen at the party. He is pretty nice, and has became my...friend." He said. Ethan recognized the name as the suitor of Benny, remembering how strange it was. By the looks of it, Ethan could tell that a confession was about to happen tonight. He hoped nothing would happen...

Erica had been introduced as Rory's girlfriend, which had surprised Ethan and Ross. Ross said nothing as Rory's smile faltered. The chef had come in the room, bringing soup and wine for everyone, placing Ethan's down first. Ethan smiled, but he waited for all the guests to arrive.

When they did, trumpets sounded and the royal family of Serenia entered the dining hall. That is where Ethan saw her.

Sarah.

She saw him too. They locked eyes for an instant, and Ethan was reminded the cruel things she had said. But he hid his sadness in a huge bundle of joy, smiling as Sarah took her place beside. They said their greetings and sat down.

They had a silent meal for a ample of time, but Rory had broken it when he began to talk about the funny times in the Morgan Kingdom, spreading laughter from around the room. Eventually, Ross Morgan and Jerald Fox had began to converse about their times in school, avoiding the girl talks as they recounted funny times.

Ethan proposed a toast as everyone cheered, drinking the wine. Ethan sipped it softly and a bitter taste lingered in his mouth. He swished it around a bit before swallowing his first alcoholic beverage, his eyesight drowsy and his palms began to sweat. He continued to talk to the families, even to Sarah, but even she noticed his paled complexion and his dreary eyes. Ethan shook his head softly to get rid of the blurred lines that he saw when Sarah rubbed his back.

"Ethan...Ethan are you alright?" Eyes were on Ethan as he faintly stood.

"Y-Yes." He said quietly, throat suddenly aching as his voice was turned raspy. "I j-just...I...excuse me." He managed to say as he walked out of the presence of the table. But his eyesight was blurry and he couldn't see, spots of darkness blocking his view as he stumbled backwards and hit his head on the edge of his chair, unconscious in an instant.

Everyone gasped in shock as Sarah was the first to run to Ethan's side. He moaned in whatever sleep he was in, his hands pale, as with his complexion. Ross checked for a pulse as Sarah had tears down her eyes.

"Baby," Sarah moaned, saying his nickname for the first time since forever. "Baby, wake up." She said. Tobias sniffed the beverage that Ethan had drunk and he frowned.

"This is poison. Literally." He said in confirmation. People around him panicked as Erica's eyes fell to the ground in shame, saying nothing.

"We need to do something." Jerald said. Fatima, the mother of Sarah, looked at Tobias.

"The poison is obviously enchanted." Tobias announced. "Sparkles rim the edges." Ross paled at the exclamation, his mind racing. "E-Enchanted? B-By who?" Tobias said nothing as Sarah smiled.

"Enchanted you say? Let's see how unoriginal this could be." She said, brushing the hair out of Ethan's eyes and kissing them, her kiss electrifying through Ethan, and had seemed to jolt his eyes open.

Everyone around them cleared as Ethan stood weakly to his feet. He looked at his family and began to cry, sobbing heavily as Sarah hugged him tightly.

"S-Someone...tried to kill me." He said through tears. "I-I consumed poison." He wailed. Benny looked at his brother's face and grieved with him. "Someone must want the throne. Someone doesn't want Ethan to rule...it must be that thief." Rory said. Erica nodded in agreement, once more saying nothing as words entered her mind.

...

_"You are to stay silent. Don't interfere with my line of work, or you shall truly be cursed heavily and have the same spilled fate of the kingdom if this goes right. You are not to excuse yourself into anything. Do what you are told Erica Jones, or you are to suffer." _

_..._

The night had dawned down as Ethan and Sarah enjoyed their rekindled relationship. Jerald and Ross had made amends, and had seemed to decline slowly on that they ever were rivals. Ethan was happy when Sarah was told they were to come again soon. A kiss goodbye and a note that read the place they always went to, and Sarah left.

When everyone left and the guests were leaving, Tobias and Benny stayed behind. The Foxes had left, and that left Ethan knowing what was to come.

"Father, mother, dear brothers. I..uh...we have an announcement." He said looking at Tobias in fear. Tobias smiled genuinely as Ross nodded. "Yes son. What is it you wish to tell us?" He asked. Benny gulped.

"I...I too have an affair." He said. Samantha smiled; she was certainly liking this whole thing. "Yes son? Who is the lovely maiden that has captured your heart?" He asked. Benny's palm sweated as he grasped hands with Tobias.

"I...I.." He squeaked. Tobias cleared his throat.

"I love your son. And he loves me." He admitted. Benny nodded.

"WHAT?!" Ross yelled.

* * *

**A/N- Ooh! Things have been revealed! And Ethan had been poisoned, and a clue to what Erica's secret may be. How about Benny!? Things are getting intense in this story now. Next chapter is probably to be my favorite because more secrets are to be revealed...one that no one ever knew, including the person. What is it? You'll find out next week!**

**In the meanwhile, I hope you liked it, and drop a review!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	8. Magic Beneath Our Hearts?

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here, continuing to rapidly fire some updates!  
**

**So today, we have The Royals! Last chapter was a bit of a blowout, Ethan getting poisoned and some people think the hunch that it was Bertrum! Would it be wrong to say you were half right? Who knows. But other than that, King Ross just heard the news of Benny's sexuality! By his response, do you think this will end well? Well, cross your fingers people. That is pretty much all I have to say, so enjoy this action packed episode, eh? **

**Shoutouts to...**

**KJW- Sorry pal, but I got this story planned out already. But maybe I could use your idea for another story one day! Maybe! In the meanwhile, thanks for the review, and have a fantastic day!**

**funkybananas47- Oh shit indeed! Things are getting more and more intense from here! Glad you are liking it, and thanks for the review!**

**tomo338- No, no one is getting framed! But I'll be honest, this won't come at a surprise due to the fact he is already used to it in the show. Spoilers! But I am glad you caught up with the story, and have been enjoying it! Thanks fanfic buddy!**

**MBAV fan66- Bertrum? You are half way there. This is like the Shadow all over again! Jokes! And agreed; poor Erica. Just who are you working for? Who knows! I do! But I won't tell you yet! Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- Benias out of the closet indeed! ****And I presume everyone is excited for this secret no one knows! Just who? Who knows. The title kinda spoils it though...jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, let us begin, shall we? Drop a review, and start reading! Hurry! I got places to be! Jokes!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 8: Magic Beneath Our Hearts?

* * *

Ross was infuriated at the news that was blasted from Tobias just then. Samantha covered her mouth in shock as Rory's mouth gaped. Ethan stood there, absolutely silent as Benny winced at his family's reaction; not the one he was going for...

A slap was delivered swiftly onto Tobias' cheek, but for a some good reason, Tobias did not flinch one bit. But nevertheless, Benny was infuriated at his father for slapping the one he absolutely loved. Benny was about to lunge at his dad, Tobias pulling him back and trying to calm him down.

"Benjamin, calm down. Benny!" He scolded. Benny shot a glare at Tobias. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He cursed. Everyone's eyes widened as Benny yanked his hand out of Tobias' wrist harshly. "This man! The man I call my father! He just slapped you!" Benny roared. Ethan stepped up, Rory trying to pull him back to not intervene, but he didn't stop. He sided with his brother bravely.

"I concur father! The action was simply uncalled for, and if I would, I would slap you as well." Ethan said rudely. Rory gasped as Samantha snapped. "You take that back Mr. Morgan!" She scolded. Ethan shook his head harshly as Rory stepped forward. Erica had entered the room once more, but stepped back when she saw the family fight. She eavesdropped a bit as she brushed the blonde hair out of her eyes and hid behind the wall.

"Father! Father enough. Can't you see?!" Rory asked, not only directing his glare on his dad, but fixing his looks on the whole family. "Benny has found love. The least you could do is open and welcome him with heartfelt arms and tell him you respect him! Is that so hard?!" He asked. Samantha silently took Ross' side as she growled at all of her boys.

"I understand, but it is completely uncalled for to hide it from everyone. Benjamin W-" She stopped herself for a brief second. "Benjamin Morgan! I cannot accept the fact you hid everything away from us!" She yelled at her son. Benny wiped the tears down bled down from his eyes as he punched his mother on the eye. Samantha yelped in pain as the force knocked her to the ground. The side of her eye was obvious to get a bruise, and Benny hissed in pain; who knew punching could be so painful? Ross' eyes glowed with a angry fire in them as he lunged to attack Benny. Ethan and Rory pulled him back however, as Benny was held back by Tobias.

"Let me go!" He yelled. Samantha stood up shakily, slapping Benny as hard as she could as she stormed out of the palace itself, the slam of the doors echoing the halls. Ross was beyond frustrated by now as he landed a punch at Benny's stomach. Rory scolded his father as Ethan tried to aid Benny. He huffed in pain as he was about to launch in a fight with his father when Tobias stepped between them.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled. Everyone obediently stopped to look at the boy, his hair catching the light in the room. "This is wrong. How dare you try and question your son's sexuality when he is clearly happy?!" He yelled at everyone, secretly aiming for Ross. Ross growled in return. "How dare you try and teach me how to live my life when you are clearly trying to manipulate you into your sexuality!" He said defensively. Tobias was taken back, and he wish he could do what he wanted to do right now, but as his mind eased, he realized fury was not worth his secret.

"Father!" Benny yelled, defending his boyfriend.

"Look, can everyone just calm down?!" Ethan yelled over everyone.

"Everyone shut up!" Rory screamed.

"I won't stop yelling until this boy apologizes and gets out of my sight forever and for an eternity!" Ross yelled, silencing all the boys. Secretly watching, Erica muffled her gasps with her hand as she had enough to see. Her heart told her to leave, but her mind told her to stay and watch it unfold.

"Take it back!" Benny sobbed. "Take it back!" Ross shook his head as he pushed Benny to the ground. "You don't get it son! I am so disappointed in you!" He screamed. Benny's eyes widened as he stumbled on the ground. Erica tried to tear her gaze away, but she couldn't. When she wanted a scandal, she certainly got one.

"I'll never take anything back!" Ross yelled. Samantha had returned, a bruise on her eye and a small one on her neck. Her hair was dazed and she tried to walk in with a smile. But when she saw the scene, she pushed through Ross and helped her son up.

"Ross! Don't you ever lay your hands on him, you abusive bitch!" She sneered. Ross was silenced in an instant, his heart shattering at his wife's words. He looked at Benny, and his eyes narrowed as Benny got up to his feet.

"Don't. Ever. Lay. A. Damn. Finger. On. Me. Ever again." He growled, gritting his teeth. Ethan pushed through everyone, his own heartbeat racing. "Can't you just learn to respect Benny for his decisions?! You are so heartless!" He shot at his father. Ross saw that he was now on his own, but it clearly did not put out the blazing fire in his mind.

"I just don't want this reputation for this kingdom!" He yelled. The room silenced as Benny stepped forward to his dad, trembling as his hands shook.

"You...you are ashamed of me." He whimpered, his voice barely audible. Samantha glared at Benny. "How can you ever say such a thing? You...are our son, and we could or would never, EVER admit that we are ashamed of you. Right Ross?" She asked, glaring at her husband. Ross said nothing however as he examined his son thoroughly. Benny took the silence as a kill as he tore his eyes off his father in shame.

"You...you disgrace me!" Benny roared, his hands quivering now as a surge of power washed over his body. Ross saw a glow in Benny's eyes, and he guess Ethan saw it too as he tried to pull Benny back a bit. Tobias helped Ethan as well, telling Ethan he could handle this as he swiftly tried to calm down Benny.

"Benjamin, listen. This is all just a huge blowout, and it'll be over soon. Just please, for me, calm down." He reassured. Then the unthinkable happened.

Benny's hands glowed yellow, as with his eyes, and he fired a beam of light at Tobias' chest.

Tobias, although not feeling _too _much pain, screamed as he was blasted to the ground, unconscious.

The room gained a collective silence, Benny looking at his hands in shock as Ross stepped away from his son in fear. Benny's eyes scattered the room; his distraught mother, the hidden blonde beneath the walls - pretty sure it was Erica -, the shocked Rory, the scared Ethan, and his feared father. Ethan stepped up to calm Benny down by patting his back, but Benny flinched away, tears running down his cheeks.

"N-no!" He yelled, backing away from Ethan. "No. No, don't go n-near me." He said, his eyes drawing down at Tobias, who was swiftly knocked out. Ross was at a loss for words as Benny couldn't take it and he ran out, not looking back.

* * *

Tobias was on the couch, moaning in pain every now and then. Erica walked in to give him some tea as Tobias smiled. "Thank you Miss. Erica." He said graciously, sipping the tea whole. Erica nodded as she turned to leave, but she paused and turned back.

"Are you recovering, Mr. Tobias? Your blast was quite heavy." Tobias' thoughts raced as he nodded. "Y-Yeah." He faked a stammer. "Sore, but healthy and living." Erica sighed. "How could you ever survive something like that? As a human, it would kill you." She pressed, looking at Tobias square in the eyes. Tobias was about to say something in return when Ethan dashed in. Tobias saw the alarm in his eyes as he realized it happened.

"Prince Ethan? Your majesty, are you alright?" Erica asked urgently, standing up. Ethan shook his head as he fought back tears.

"B-Benny..." He stammered. "He's ran away."

* * *

Benny dashed through the palace sneakily as he opened the doors of the stable. He grabbed his trusty stallion, and whipping his backpack over his shoulder, he signaled the horse to go and it flew like the wind.

The stable opened on the other side, and Benny was free to run off, chasing a sunset. His mind raced as tears threatened to fall.

He had just performed something he never believed in. He just performed a sorcery of magic. Dark or good, he couldn't tell because it had hurt his lover severely. Regret and remorse couldn't describe how Benny felt at the moment. He had hurt his family, his boyfriend. He did it out of selfishness and anger, lusting revenge on everyone who had hurt him. He let it get the best out of him, and he revealed something he didn't know he ever had in his life.

By the blaze of midnight, Benny was well enough at the heart of the forest, beyond where the palace was in view. He slowed down a bit, and that was when he saw it.

An arrow, shot from the bushes, landed in the side of the horse, staining its white fur with crimson blood, and making it drop dead. Benny fell off the horse in surprise, pulling out a dagger from his satchel.

"Who...who goes there?" He asked, slightly afraid. Another blast, this time pink, emerged from the bushes and it hit Benny in the stomach, his mind feeling lightheaded and dizzy. His grasp loosened on the dagger as he let it drop on the ground beside him, his eyes seeing black spots of darkness.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was aged, emerald eyes and short, silver hair.

* * *

**A/N- And that is that for the Royals! You like it? Hope you did! **

**Next chapter, as you know, in two weeks. So I hope you enjoyed this little thing, drop a review, and yeah! Thanks for reading folks!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. Find No Innocence In Those Who're Guilty

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for The Royals!  
**

**Now these updates are just coming and coming. Got to keep this small fandom alive, no? Jokes! **

**So you all are picking up some clues I continuously leave, and soon y'all will be having a basket full of them and will be able to crack the case! What does Evelyn got to do with this? What exactly is Tobias' problem? Is it true? Is Benny really not their son?! **

**This chapter is kinda a filler chapter [but important nevertheless], and it revolves around the kingdom trying to find Benny, a new investigation, Ethan's new mystery, and even better, the revelation of the thief! Exciting? You bet!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- You are right! Samantha does have some explaining to do! So many mysteries in this castle...so little to hide from you all. But there are so many more secrets I need to tell, and some are going to affect a bunch of people! How scandalous is this, huh? Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- Whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves my fanfic buddy! Jokes! Who knows? Maybe Samantha has something she could divorce Ross for! Who knows?! Jokes! And your theories are getting closer and closer to the truth. But hopefully, things will be answered soon. Jokes! thanks for your review as always fanfic buddy!**

**funkybananas47- Well, let's hope you are right! Of course, I have many twists along the way, so maybe things aren't as clear as you may think, but hey! It's your mind and you are the one controlling it...so yeah! Think what you must! Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

**tomo338- Dun dun duuunnn! And does Evelyn have anything to do with these things? We can't know for sure! Well, I can, since I am writing, but you can't, since you're reading. Jokes! So is it true? Is there more lies in the Morgan Kingdom than expected? Thanks for your review fanfic buddy #2!**

**And with that, let us get to Chapter 9! Jokes! Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 9: Find No Innocence In Those Who're Guilty

* * *

Ross sent soldiers down the halls and out the doors of the Morgan Kingdom, giving them very clear commands.

"You all are going to search the lands for Prince Benny Morgan. If you fail in this search, this kingdom, along with you, will suffer. I don't CARE," He roared, frightening some knights. "If you bleed and die of thirst looking for MY son. But if he doesn't come back, there will be hell to pay. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled. The soldiers stood straight and saluted.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison, marching off to find the lost prince of Vania. Ross watched as soldiers and knights rode off on their stallions, chasing a sunset. Ross cleared his throat as he stormed back into the kingdom, slamming the doors firmly, his feelings swirling in his mind.

The first feeling he felt was guilt. He shouldn't have provoked his son, and doing so had led to this chaos. He would agree to anyone that it was his fault, and he let his anger take over his emotions. And now Benny was gone without a trace, and he can't find him.

The next feeling he felt was sadness and grief.

A great wave of remorse and sadness washed through Ross as he entered his studying chamber, closing the door softly. His son...his youngest son...he was gone. And if he couldn't find him, he didn't know what he would do. He was the last son that he ever had. What if he was never to be found? What if he was killed? He never put any training towards his son, and if he dies, his death would be his fault.

Through the doors of his study, he entered the forbidden library, the one he banned from his family a while ago. He never entered it often anymore, and he knew how neglected he was being to her right now. She was alone in there, and he hardly visited her.

So he looked for the certain book in the library and he pulled it out, a rumble tangling in his ears as he watched a door open. A staircase was revealed in the midst of the dark, and Ross took a breath as he took a torch from the walls and walked down, the door closing behind him.

Silence crept in the dark tomb-like room as he entered an old prison. Cobwebs brushed against Ross' hair as he finally saw the girl who he was looking for. She growled.

"You." She sneered, spitting at the ground. Ross winced as he looked at her. "Can you at least respect the fact you are sheltered and are okay?" He asked. The dusty blonde looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh quit it. This is actually all your fault." She hissed. "I don't deserve a hidden shelter. I deserve _freedom._" She said with a growl, hiding her face in the shadows. Ross didn't know how to respond to that as he sighed.

"I suppose you are right. But the time is not right yet." He said with a huff of annoyance. The girl scoffed. "Leave me. Now." She commanded. The King heaved a sigh as he nodded. "As you wish." He said, leaning against the iron bars to kiss her forehead. But she turned away as she stalked back to the corner, eating the food that she had in the dungeon.

The King looked down shamefully as he walked out of the room and through the doors.

As he entered back through the library, he turned around to see the room close away from his sight, trapping the girl and the hidden prison.

* * *

Ethan walked through the kingdom, hearing the cries of all the servants and workers in the kingdom.

"My jewels are gone!"

"The necklace my mother gave me has vanished!"

"Where are my coins?"

"My diamond bracelet is gone!"

Ethan had been dodging all these complaints all day, and he couldn't stop them. The robberies have been getting worse and worse by the minute, and he couldn't seem to lay his finger down on the thief. It was obvious that they were in the kingdom, but the problem is that he couldn't catch the thief...

busy, Prince Ethan?"

Ethan turned around to see Madame Lydia, her scruffy, white, maid headband bouncing with her brown hair. Ethan smiled as she curtsied. "You look stressed." She added. Ethan walked with her down the halls.

"Oh Madame, I am glad someone had noticed." He heaved a sigh. "I am afraid these robberies are getting out of hand. We need to find the thief, and we need to find him...uh, her...erm..._it _soon." He said, his voice sounding bothered. Lydia sighed. "You must have many burdens on your mind, my prince. Perhaps some tea with me shall cure you of worries." She suggested, nodding her head to the drawing room.

It had been a while since Ethan was able to relax, and with Madame Lydia, he believed that he could finally do what he hadn't done for quite a while. Sipping his tea, he looked at Lydia, who was smiling.

"So I've heard things are really...vivid, nowadays, no?" She asked, swirling the tea in her hand. Ethan nodded sadly. "Yeah. Things have been rough. All of us are stressed. Rory has been spending most of his time with Erica and not saying anything, my mother spends her time outside these castle walls, my father has been either super cranky, or disappears completely. And now that my brother is gone..." Ethan was on the verge of tears now. Lydia rubbed his back, something shiny and green sparkling behind her hair. Ethan pulled back and sighed.

"I am truly remorseful of what has happened to my family. We are tearing this whole kingdom apart. We are tearing _us _apart." He confessed, sipping more of his tea. Lydia watched Ethan sip the tea as she smiled, not looking at the prince, who yawned absentmindedly.

"I do however, have some grand news." She announced with a grin. "I am able to pay the debt I owe to the king and I am leaving!" She cheered. Ethan grinned; he loved hearing when people from this kingdom were finally free.

"That is great Lydia!" He said, his excitement growing...along with his drowsiness...

Lydia's cheery voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You're right! I am completely happy! I can finally roam free through this place." She said, a devious smile on her face. Ethan's smile faltered as he looked at Lydia in confusion. "I am curious, where did you get the money?" He asked curiously. Madame Lydia nonchalantly checked her nails. "Came into some...recent money and offerings." She said slyly.

Ethan's eyes widened when his thoughts raced, remembering what he had saw a few weeks ago...during the first family dinner he had in a long time...

...

_Suddenly, the doors swung open. Everyone's attention faced to the doors as the maid, Madame Lydia, smiled._

_"Your majesty." She curtseyed. "I brought Prince Benny."_

_Ethan grinned. He hadn't seen Benny since his thirteenth birthday. And he was becoming eighteen in three days. Benny stayed in his room often, eating late when no one was awake (or so he thought). _

**_Madame Lydia's hair shone as something beneath it sparkled._ **

...

Ethan looked at Lydia in fear as he stood shakily on his feet.

"You...you stole all the jewels in the kingdom. You...you are the thief." He said with shaking hands. Lydia laughed as she stood, almost knocking down her untouched tea.

"Oh Prince Ethan." She said with an evil cackle. "You should know by now that things aren't what it seems in the kingdom. Let's just say...the intentions are classified." She said, a toothy grin stretched on her face. Ethan drew out his sword from its bindings on his belt.

"Madame Lydia...you have clearly shown offense to this kingdom. Prepare for the consequence." He said bravely, twirling his sword skillfully. Madame Lydia smiled as she glared at Ethan and his finished tea.

"Ethan...it's okay. You just have to...relax." She said with mesmerizing eyes. Ethan suddenly felt drowsy and tired as he looked at the tea. He looked fearfully at Lydia. "What is this? What did you do to me?" He asked in terror. Lydia smiled as she glared at the sword. Ethan's grip loosened on the sword as he limply dropped it. He shook as Lydia twirled her hair.

"My boss gave it to me. A...controlling potion if you will. Now Ethan," She said with a harsh smile. "I want you to pick up the sword." She said with a grin. Ethan, having no control over himself, picked it up. Lydia smiled.

"Point the blade at your heart." She demanded. Ethan wearily did as he was told, watching how the silver blade accidentally ticked against his skin and the small cut started to bleed. Lydia was about to command the last when a shot rang through her ears.

"Wha-"

She plopped on the ground, unconscious as a dart was stuck on her leg. Ethan collapsed as well, the sword clattering beside him as Sarah dropped the tranquilizer gun and walked to the sleeping Ethan. She looked over her shoulder as the guards of Vania and Serenia handcuffed the unconscious Lydia. Ethan drowsily woke up as he saw Sarah's face.

"Ethie." Sarah said with a smile. Ethan kissed her passionately as they sat down, kissing each other with great passion. Sarah grinned.

"Are you alright?" He looked at the small cut on his chest and he sighed. "I'm good." He said, getting up as Sarah handed him a bandage. Sarah's smile faltered. "What happened? What did she make you do?" She asked. The prince sighed.

"Lydia...she's a thief. And her boss...that person has access to potions. We are going to find out what's happening in this kingdom...before this goes out of hand." He said with confidence, walking out as Sarah followed.

* * *

Rory and Erica sneaked in the library, making sure Ross was well occupied with the arrest of Madame Lydia. Erica grinned. "All clear." She said with a smile, sneaking in the dark library as Rory held out a lamp.

"So we are trying to find a book called 'The Lost Princess' by R.M King" He said with a look of seriousness on his face. Erica frowned. "R...M...King...Ross Morgan! He is the king, and the initials are corresponding. Do you think Ross wrote that book?" She asked. Rory frowned.

"I don't think so. Maybe there is a secret meaning to that..." He said. Finally, he found the book. He smiled.

"Found it." He said, Erica rushing to his side as he took a breath and pulled out the red book.

The book didn't go that far before the bookshelves rumbled. Erica and Rory pulled back as they saw the bookshelves part and make way for a secret chamber. Torches flickered as Rory grabbed one. Erica gulped as the two went down the stairs.

They found themselves in some sort of hidden prison.

"What the hell..." Rory mumbled. Suddenly, a young voice echoed through the room.

"Hello?"

* * *

**A/N- Couldn't help but update today because things are getting real!**

**The next chapter marks the halfway point to this story, and things are getting more and more real. **

**SO this time is actually the last time I update this story before going to camp. These are the things I will update. **

**This afternoon: Dear MBAV Writers (maybe), or a one shot that comes to mind.**

**Monday: A-Z For MBAV, The Haunt**

**Then Tuesday is the day I leave my friends! I'll think of you :)**

**Anyway, I kinda want to write some more since I am free tonight, so drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	10. The Lost Princess

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Royals!  
**

**So yes. This marks the half way point to this story. Yes, something big is being revealed in this chapter. And yes, it is who you think. Yes, there is a background story to all this that I don't think you would catch in the start until further chapters. Yes, this is gonna be different from some chapters because I am writing in POV form for the first time since...forever. So does that answer all questions? Probably not, because there is still SO MUCH MORE! Lol!**

**But this is the halfway point! The checkpoint! The sign reading 'almost there'! Yes-siree! This is how I am gonna end off yet another day of updating my ass off my friends. By updating one of my favorite stories. **

**Speaking of updating, I finally wrote down a schedule I will follow for the next month or so, since summer is going to be busy as hell, and I wanna finish this story by the time June ends. I have thing I need to do as well, now that summer is coming. Summer is like...season 2 for me. It means a whole lot of work ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**funkybananas47- Nice review ;) And maybe! I know what you mean, and I totally think you might be right. But why is she there? Why is she hidden away from society? What will become of the Morgan Kingdom? You'll find out in the next ten chapters my friend :) Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- Glad you picked on that, my dearest fanfic buddy! You are such a brain hacker, you smartie pants :P Jokes! But yeah, you are very good at finding those kind of clues, so I tip my hat out to you my friend! Jokes! And you're right! We must find out the evil mastermind behind all this! Too bad it is only I who know ;) Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- Huh! I do wonder who Samantha is seeing outside the castle walls. How did you know? :P Jokes! And things are getting more and more intense! With all these questions, I guess it lets you question who really is innocent, eh? Jokes! Thanks for your review! **

**And with that, let us begin, shall we? We shall! I don't own anything but the plot, just so you know, and yeah! Start reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 10: The Lost Princess

* * *

I woke up to the sound of nothing.

Instead, a tick in the back of my head woke me up, snapping my eyes awake as I yawned, stretched, and smoothed out my filthy, brown dress. Just another normal day in this place, I suppose. Well...I didn't really know if it was day or night, or what the two even look like.

I am known as the Lost Princess.

Or that is what my father says at least. Nevertheless, I was as lost as anyone could ever be. I mean, not everyone wakes up, stays, and falls asleep in the exact same place EVERY SINGLE DAY. I don't even know when I should sleep. I choose if it had been a day or not. And trust me, my days are not so very long.

I have been in here since I was a baby. I can clearly remember that I was thrown into here. Of course, I need baby necessities, such as milk from a mother, diapers, and other stuff. But I never got that like a normal baby. Someone always came down and gave it to me. If I had a dirty diaper, they would fix it and that was pretty much yet.

I cried a lot as a baby, or that is what father told me. When I finally came of age to stop using the diapers and use the toilets, my dad was absolutely excited. For the wrong reasons though. All the wrong reasons.

He never wanted to deal with me anymore. He denied it, but I knew it, he knew it. I kinda wish my _mother _knew it, but she doesn't. Or so I think.

No one taught me to read, or write. As a toddler, I lacked a lot of those skills. Then one night, my father brought me out for air and into the library.

The library. It was a second home to me, and I loved it. It was the best thing I probably ever seen - and probably the _only _good thing I will ever see in my entire life. It is kinda disappointing, but it is kinda where I get stress out of my mind.

Father allows me to get three books every so called 'month'. I learned how to count because of them, and I learned to read on my own, soon, starting to speak them out normally. I was a normal person now. No one taught me though [aside from my father, who occasionally told me a few words]

I am not allowed to go out anywhere else but the library. And that is only every month. I taught myself how to count the minutes, the seconds, the days, the hours. Soon enough, my father gave me the possibly best gift I could ever get out of that cruel soul.

A watch.

Now I know what is happening in the world. I read about what happens out there. Of course, I know they are mythical. There are no such things as dragons, or sea monsters, or spellmasters in the fact. Yeah, magic is _so _not real. I knew that.

How do I know that these mythical creatures aren't here? How do I know that the stuff that happens in the books I read aren't real?

Because not like books, no one has come to save me yet.

Yet.

I hope.

Besides, what could I possibly do here? The only thing I didn't know was who I exactly was. I didn't know my purpose. I didn't know why I was here, trapped in a cell for a majority - and probably the rest of - my life.

There is one thing I know though.

I am not even real.

I can't be. I am not normal, and I know that. But not supernaturally not normal. No. I have been having flashbacks.

Flashbacks of two people. One of them was my father. Another is some girl I didn't know of. But she was older...she had green eyes...and that was pretty much it.

Yeah, I always see a pot, the flowers...yellow and soft ones. I also seen gems, blue ones, likewise to my eyes...or so I think. So my conclusion? I am not sure it is possible, but to be clearly honest, I am here in a prison, so what else could be possible?

I think I was magically created.

Now I don't have proof of it, and I never bother asking anyone, but I do know that I can't be a normal person at all. It wasn't possible. I mean, they wouldn't hide a normal princess of the king in a prison out of all things. If father wanted to trap me, he would've used a fancy room. If he wanted to trap me as a _normal _person. So obviously, there was something with me that was important, or surreal.

Even father has told me that I wasn't like normal kids. And of course, I believed him. Because what normal kid would be stuck inside a prison, a jail basically, for at least a dozen years, am I right? He was so irritating nowadays.

Then again, it is probably just because I was so hellbent on getting out of here.

As I flip the page of my new book, I see a meal in front of me. Looks like father felt generous today. He hardly brings me any meals, maybe only once or three times every week. I count them. He comes when I am sleeping, but unlike last night, I was wide awake.

Had one of those flashbacks today.

So now I am just here, eating some salad and bread [a usual lunch for me], and now I am just here, reading a book called A Wrinkle In Time. It was the last book I had in my stack of books, following I already read the Bible [twice] and To Kill A Mockingbird. Those were just some of the books I got this month.

But all of the sudden, when that door creaked open and I heard _two _sets of footsteps, I automatically perked up and knew one thing.

Today was not a normal day.

"Hello?" I ask aloud, standing up on my rather weak legs. I leaned against the iron bars to see two blondes walk in.

They were clearly older than me, maybe by about six to eight years. And by their faces, they weren't supposed to be in here either. A familiar slam of the prison doors slammed behind me, and I realized I was alone with the two people.

"Who the hell are you." I spat out automatically, instantly regretting my words. What if they were someone important? Then again, how would I know? I haven't had visitors other than my father for the last 12 years or so. I looked at my rusty watch. It was almost midnight. It was obvious they were here late.

"Who are we? Who are you?" The blonde boy asked, scrunching up his face in confusion. I didn't answer the boy however, as I leaned closer and sniffed them. They smelled nice. Nicer than me, that is for sure. My gem blue eyes scanned what they were wearing.

The blonde boy had a small, lopsided crown on his furry blonde hair, and was wearing silk clothing, likewise to my father. The girl - I never saw a girl other than me for quite a while -, was wearing a black and white maid costume, likewise to some that I see in books. She looked like a stereotypical maid.

"You both aren't getting any answers until you answer mine. Now who the hell are you?!" I roared. The girl seemed taken aback, shushing me in an instant as the blonde boy narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"Fine. We are gonna answer questions. You only have three though. Then vice versa with us. Now keep it down; no one knows we are here, and we are not supposed to be here." The boy said urgently, his eyes reading curiosity. I sighed.

"Okay. Three questions each. I start. Who are you?" I ask, looking at the two. The boy looked at the girl and sighed. "I am Prince Rory Keaner Morgan, of Vania. You can call me Rory though." He said. The girl smiled rather kindly. "And I am Erica Jones. I am a maid here at the Morgan Kingdom." I frowned. "Morgan Kingdom?" I echo curiously. I was in a castle? Rory nodded.

"Yeah. Last question." He said sternly. I was to protest when I realized my mistake. My thoughts raced as I frowned.

"Why are you here?" I ask. Rory and Erica frowned. "To be completely honest, we don't know." Erica said. "But we just wanted some answers to questions we never had." She answered after a moment of silence. That confused me, but I nodded. "You may go." I added. Rory nodded.

"How old are you?" Rory asked me. I frown. "I think I am twelve or thirteen years old." I answer truthfully. Erica frowned as she thought carefully, and started the next question.

"Who put you here?" She asked. I shrug. "My father, I suppose." I answer nonchalantly, looking at my nails in disinterest. Rory was about to [probably] ask me who my father was, but Erica stopped him before he could waste his last question. I smirked at their intelligence as Rory took a deep breath.

"...Who are you?" Erica asked. I smiled as I backed up and sat down.

"Me? I am the Lost Princess, or so my father puts it. You know what gets me confused, Mr. Rory? We share the same last name." Rory's eyes boggled as Erica frowned. "Wait...you...no...that isn't possible. She told me, it wasn't possible." She said, running her heads through her blonde hair. Rory looked at her in confusion, but I just smiled.

"I am Jane Morgan"

* * *

**A/N- Notice Rory's name? Is it possible that mistake Samantha said...could have been just a middle name? Is it? Why would she cover it? Why? But you won't know unless you continue to review this story and I continue to update [which I will. Promise]**

**So yeah! That was this chapter. Now things go downhill in the next ten chapters or so. Things are revealed, and more than FIVE secrets are revealed. Yeah! MORE than FIVE! Doesn't that sound absolutely awesome?!**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and drop a review for me, will ya? Thanks! **

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	11. Chicken With A Side Of Death

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a long awaited chapter of The Royals!  
**

**Sorry this took a long time. I had a bunch of things going on, and I didn't have the time to update this story much. Plus, I have been debating weather I should do a few extra plots that I was thinking of or not, so basically, the small hiatus was a kinda a brainstorming session. But I'm back, and that is all that is important, no? Jokes! **

**This story is now past its calm, halfway point, and now is in its climax and action half part of the story! Are y'all excited now? I promise suspense, surprises, romance, action, and of course, a shitload of SECRETS! HEX YEAH! (Says Rory)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**thebestofhope- Thank you! I am glad that I got you with these plot twists! Makes me feel...creative. And yup! Meet Jane! I know; total genius idea *total arrogant moment right here folks*, and I love myself for it. Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

**123456789vampire- Maybe it is a middle name she was saying? Maybe she was meant to say 'Benny Weir Morgan...'! Who knows? I do! But yeah, don't trust everything you know so earlier, eh? That is a good thing to keep a track of. Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! The legend of the Lost Princess is now CLARIFIED...ish. Because, I mean, seriously. What the bonkers? Things are getting rough and needs to get patched up. What will become of this family? Who la heck knows? I do...jokes! I am rambling way too much now, so I'll say thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 11: Chicken With A Side Of Death

* * *

It was yet another family dinner at the Morgan Kingdom,  
and if you asked Ethan,  
it was totally called for.

They all needed this, not only from the explosive events that had happened all week, and every single secret that has been revealed about his family, and now everything has been kind of awkward and tension spread. So the family dinner was a real good idea. [That had been brilliantly suggested by Ethan himself]

Now that Benny was still missing, the king reluctantly invited Tobias to stay over in the kingdom to await for the news for his lover. Tobias graciously accepted, and he has been staying in Benny's bedroom. He also had been invited to dinner, but the king and Tobias didn't have the best relationship at the moment.

Ethan had also noticed that Sarah had stayed over for a few days after saving him from Lydia on that tragic tea night. The Fox and Morgan Kingdom had kind of made some sort of truce, and our at the moment, planning a peace treaty and the removal of the barrier that separates the two kingdoms. Ethan couldn't been more happier.

Rory had been kind of quiet nowadays, and has not talked to anyone since a few days ago. Ethan saw him with Erica a lot, and he would often see the two hanging around his father's study. Ethan was beyond curious; what could they be doing? Was there something happening? Who knows?

Now Ethan stood by his mirror and waited, looking at his form and smiling at the beautiful, dark red suit he wore. It was threaded in a silver lining, and it was soft silk. It was a rather handsome tunic, and he really liked it. Honestly, it was his favorite outfit.

He stood there, completely still as he looked at the mirror reflection that shimmered back into his view. Was this man, the man he saw in the mirror, ready to rule a kingdom? Was he suit to help the people? Can he actually be the leader? Or will everything fall apart with the tip of his hand?

Ethan closed his eyes and pictured a staff and a crown placed on his head, smiling as he imagined hearing clapping and a lot of cheers. Then it disappeared.

Ethan's smile dampened as he heard the main clock strike eight bells, meaning that it was finally time for dinner. He straightened up his suit and disappeared out of the door, swiftly turning off the lights and locking his door tight.

He wandered the halls as he made his way down the familiar path he and Rory took about a week ago. Ethan turned a corner and walked all the way to the kitchen, but when he was to turn yet another corner to the dining room...

SMASH!

Ethan ran right into Bertrum, the butler. Ethan yelped as he crashed onto the ground. Bertrum hinted a small smile as he brushed off his tux and helped Ethan up to his feet. Ethan panted as he smiled.

"Thank you, Sir Bertrum. Sorry about that." He said, adding the last part feebly. Bertrum just gave him a smile and nodded, bowing as if to mockingly show him respect. He gave a Cheshire cat smile.

"No problem, Prince...Ethan." He said, spitting the name out yet again as he ushered him to the dining area. Ethan thanked him yet again, but this time with a weirded-out smile, and he walked into the dining area to be met by some familiar faces.

It had seemed as if he were the last person to come, probably because of all that daydreaming and the whole 'crashing into the butler' stuff, he probably had come just seconds late. But it seemed like not many people seemed to care, so he just sat down with a smile. His mother was the first to say something to her.

"Good evening, Ethan." She said quietly, sipping her red wine. Ethan nodded as he rose his cup to his lips and drank his as well. "As with you, mother." He responded respectfully, smiling as he set down his cup to converse with everyone there. The chef, for some reason, stood now at the side, as if he were waiting orders from the kitchen, or just...watching in some sort of way. Bertrum did as well, standing right out the entrance of the dining table. Ethan had taken a seat beside Sarah, and he smiled at her. It was time.

"Good evening, Sarah." He said with a big smile. Sarah returned the smile, her eyes glistening in the light. "Good evening, Ethan." She said happily. The two held hands under the table, and Ethan pulled a small box out of his pocket. He slipped it right into her hands as she frowned a bit in confusion. Ethan urged her to look what was inside, and as the family conversed into small talk amongst themselves, Ethan watched Sarah put the velvet box in her lap and opened it with a click. She gasped at what was inside and nodded, tears threatening to fall.

"Yes." She murmured, kissing Ethan lightly. Ethan smiled with great joy as he saw the chef enter with the food. The chef and the butler seemed to have exchanged looks, as Ethan would've taken it, and the chef bowed and exited, retaking his spot once more. Ethan placed the chicken in his mouth and smiled at the wonderful and seasoned taste.

"Delicious, my king and my queen." Tobias said with a mouthful, that would probably make Benny giggle. "A grand meal." The king nodded as his face remained ice cold. "Good." He responded. "Get used to it while you still can." He added, more quietly that no human could hear it. Samantha, unfortunately, heard it as she swiftly kicked her husband's leg from under the table. Ross yelped as Tobias frowned a bit, returning to his meal.

Ethan had now realized that the entire meal, Rory had a steely glance at his father throughout the entire meal. It was cold, as Ethan deciphered it. Then again, it looked as if Rory was hiding something, and Ross knew. Or Ross was hiding something, and Rory knew it.

Nevertheless, it had seemed as if the two were in some sort of mental feud, and were arguing silently. So much for a nice, no grudges family dinner. Ethan wanted to be the first to start a group conversation, so he smiled as he looked at his mother and father, then at Sarah.

"What was it like when you guys were married?" He asked.

The whole dining room was silent. Ethan frowned at the small exchange in looks between Samantha and Ross; had he said something wrong? Rory perked up at the change of conversation, like he could learn something from it. Ross shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Samantha fiddled with her collar. Ross was the first to answer.

"Now son, why must you know? Is there a maiden you plan to propose to?" He asked, taking a small glance at a blushing Sarah, desperately trying to turn the tables here. Ethan shrugged. "No changes in conversations. How was it when you were to be engaged?" Rory heaved a secretive smile.

"I would be the one to second the choice of wanting to know. It might be...interesting." Rory said with a smile as he nodded. Samantha blushed. "You don't possibly want to know those cheesy details my friends." She said bashfully. Sarah smiled. "Why not, my queen? This would be a great story to tell." She said, sneaking a glance at Ethan once more. Tobias urged the conversation as Ross looked like he was to sweat. Samantha covered for him as she started the conversation.

"Well, your father proposed to me in the moonlight as he smiled and asked me that earning question. And this was right before we gave birth to you Ethan! You were actually at our wedding as a small baby. I am telling you now, don't get pregnant until after your wedding." She said with a laugh, as everyone laughed as well. Rory frowned. What about him or Benny? What happened to them?

But he didn't ask as a wave of guards crashed into the living room. Ross shot up in an instant as the chef smiled, something glistening from under his apron. Tobias saw this as he ran towards the chef, absolutely acknowledging what was to come.

"YOU! Why do you have a knife?!" Tobias yelled. The chef pulled it out and smiled. "Because the first and only born prince's blood is mine to spill. And I am to take over the throne once and for all." He said with a glare. Rory frowned at the words again; there was something that wasn't right.

Guys in black suits suddenly appeared, and the whole room went to havoc and chaos.

Sarah ran to hide as Ethan pulled out a sword off the wall, one that was mounted there. Ross pulled out a sword from his buckle as Bertrum stood with a knowing smile at the chef. That was when Ethan realized it.

They were working together to kill somebody.

And that somebody was him.

It happened so fast as Ethan charged to stab his first man. Ross' eyes widened as the black suited guy dropped to his knees, bleeding in his chest, and dying from blood loss. Ethan, wanting to look unfazed by it all, looked at the dying man.

He just killed his first man.

Ross said nothing, but gave him a satisfied nod as he charged. Guards swarmed, trying to win.

Ethan was met with Bertrum, and he smashed the sword out of Ethan's hands. Ethan's eyes widened in horror as Bertrum looked at him and smiled.

"Goodbye, Prince...Ethan."

And with that, Bertrum swiftly stabbed Ethan in the chest, Ethan crying out in pain as he dropped to the floor limply.

Sarah yelled Ethan's name as the black suited guys disappeared with Bertrum and the chef. Ross called the medics as they swarmed in, Ethan's blood spilling as Sarah sniffed back tears.

"You can't die..." She whispered. "We haven't exchanged vows..."

* * *

**A/N- Are you shocked? Are there some things you noticed? Review them!**

**I will see you next time, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	12. Lockdown

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Royals!  
**

**So I hope this is up and ready as soon as possible, but just in case it isn't, I am starting this after posting Chapter 11 of A-Z For MBAV! So yeah. Sorry in advance if this comes late. But hey! It is here, and that is all that's important :)**

**Last chapter was a bit of a woozy, no? Ethan getting stabbed, and some revelations about the workers at the kingdom. They should really work on that type hiring, huh? Jokes! But some shit is going down in the next chapters, like Ethan, and Sarah, where Benny is, why the heck the chef and the butler is in on this? Who knows? I do! Jokes! But this chapter is kind of a filler chapter [but equally suspenseful] to the next chapter, because that is where most of the action will happen. But stay happy, because guess what? There is going to be a revealed secret in this chapter! Whoo!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**funkybananas47- Yup! Definitely! Shit is going down, and I am excited as hell! Let's celebrate! *Pops the champagne and releases the balloons.* Jokes! And I missed you too, girl! Equal words to you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Because I am! Thanks for the review! **

**MBAV fan66- Many questions, indeed, fanfic buddy! Why is the throne so important to the chef and the butler, and how are they going to claim it? Just how? I have some interesting plot twists in this chapter, fanfic buddy! Jokes! And yup! This kingdom is falling apart. Le sigh! But all is fair in the game of Fanfiction, no? Jokes! Thanks for the review as always, fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- Hmm! Interesting question, my friend. Surprised you picked up on that. I suppose all is not to what it seems, no? Jokes! But hopefully, all answers are here by the end of the story, right? Right! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, let us begin yet another suspense filled chapter of The Royals! I hope you are as excited as I am! Things are finally falling into place for me. I am finally starting to think of how I want to end this...you won't see it coming ;)**

**You know I own nothing, right? Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 12: Lockdown

* * *

The chef and the butler didn't get too far. Ross' guards caught them down the hall, and - with shear force - were able to throw the two in prison cells. There was a longing in their eyes as they were separated, but Ross gave no pity. The two automatically received a death sentence at their arrest, for not only turning on the kingdom, but for stabbing the prince [and soon to be king] in the chest. Frankly, stabbing anyone would be a crime, so this was just like adding something even worse onto a bad sentence.

Now Sarah was sitting in the hospital room of the kingdom, her head hanging low as tears ran down her cheeks. Ethan was in critical condition, and no one knew if he could survive or not. The stab was fatal, landing straight through his chest and nearly cutting a lung. It honestly missed the heart by an inch. Sarah couldn't bear to hear the news, and she honestly couldn't stop crying. She sent a message to her parents that she would be staying in the kingdom until the recovery, and of course, they agreed. They sent their prayers to the family as well, who graciously accepted them.

The whole kingdom was in despair at the news of the prince being stabbed, but no real details were noted, like how the chef and the butler planned the attack, or how this was during a dangerous and dark time for the Morgan family, and anyone else they dragged into this mess.

So Sarah just sat by Ethan's unconscious body, seeing how is blood pressure was dropping, along with his heart beat. Sarah couldn't watch this as she whispered a song through her tears, directing it to her boyfriend/fiancee.

"Watch the night, it closes in," She whispered, pausing to wipe the tears that kept on flowing. "A sun begins to rise." She looked at Ethan's stilled face and heaved a heavy sigh as she continued to sing their song.

"The girl and boy who always meet, return to lives, so far behind-"

Suddenly, Ethan started to jerk and cultivate in the bed, his heart beat starting to pounce up and down as Sarah swore, he began to lose his life. She shot up, startled as she called for nurses and doctors.

"Anyone! Somebody, please! HELP!" She cried, tears streaming as a flood of paramedics and doctors rushed in. They ushered the crying Sarah out of the room as she heard a long single beep. Her eyes widened in fear.

Was...was Ethan dead?

"Sarah?"

A voice breathed out from behind her, making her turn around, sticky and salty tears scratched on her cheek. She gasped she felt something overwhelm her. It sent shivers down her spine.

She ignored it however, as she saw the boy in front of her and ran up to him with tears flowing down both their eyes.

"Rory," She gasped out as she looked at the boy straight in the eye. "I...I think Ethan is dead." She said quietly, crying into his shoulder. Rory couldn't say anything as he just hugged her, sharing the moment of embrace. Sarah couldn't stop crying as Rory cupped his hands on her sticky cheeks.

"Sarah, I-"

Sarah stared into Rory's eyes as she kissed him, doing it with passion, but no love whatsoever. Rory's eyes widened, but he eventually deepened into the kiss. Suddenly, Rory snapped out of that little daze and pulled away abruptly. Sarah looked at him in shock, eyes glazed as she looked at Rory, wiping her teary eyes.

"What...what happened?" She whispered. Rory, slightly infuriated, pushed her away quite furiously.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?!" He yelled, no one noticing the glimpse of blonde hair rushing out through the shadows. Sarah, who looked as confused as he was, frowned as she looked at the blonde earnestly.

"Why would I kiss you?! I am in love with the boy who is dying, if not already dead! Why on earth would I kiss you?" She stammered with utter confusion. Rory frowned. "You...you don't remember?" He asked. Sarah shook her head, clueless.

How could she not remember something that happened a minute ago?

* * *

_She ran all the way to the woods, dodging trees and branches, and nearly tripping on her dress. Here she thought she was a gift to the kingdom, something special to the prince, and worthy of her presence. But instead, she was just a strumpet. Something that was used. _

_She was no one. _

_She ran all the way to a small house in the middle of the forest, seeing it once more in its aged glory. She fled into the house, closing her eyes in fear of what was to come. Was she really doing this? Was it right anymore?_

_Of course it's right. _She_ was right. _

_She entered the house, which was a bit bigger than she remembered. An elderly women stood in the middle of the room, brewing up some potions casually and what not. When she saw her enter, she closed a book that laid beside her and saw the tears that ran down her servant's eyes. The young girl sniffled and broke down to gut-wrenching sobs. The elderly, a glimpse of happiness and mischief in her eyes, hugged the girl tightly. _

_"You were right, master," She wept into her shoulder. "He...he doesn't love me. He loves another. You were always right! Always!" She wailed. The elder smiled behind the hug. _

_"Oh dear," She said maliciously. "I am sorry." _

_She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the unconscious boy that hung on the wall. He was barely snoozing, and his emerald eyes were shut closed. His head laid on his chest, and his chest rose up and down, to indicate that he was still alive, but to her, he very well looked like the dead. _

_"I am going to help you. Now I have a reason to." She said with determination. _

_The elder smiled; it was falling into place now. _

_She finally got her back on her side._

* * *

Sarah walked into the castle prisons, visiting the butler and the chef in their prison cells. Today was the day of their execution, and Sarah was visiting them in their last hours. She looked at them and saw the yearning in their eyes and looked away, trying not to feel any pity for the people who nearly killed, or did kill, her soon to be husband. She frowned.

"You...you two are in love." She whispered. The chef and the butler looked at each other through the cells and nodded, looking at the princess from another kingdom. "Yes. Benjamin gave us great hope for our future." The chef whispered. "At least we can die together now." Sarah then looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Why did you stab my fiancee. How would you overtake the throne? You are not born of royal blood. How would you do so?" The butler smiled fondly, remembering their plan one by one. He looked away.

"She told us that she would take over. That we would rule alongside her. We would be in power, and she would watch you all suffer. All it took, was to kill the prince." Sarah had tears beading in her eyes as she nearly slapped them through the bars.

"Why?!" She cried out. "Why suffer through all that when you could just stay in love!" She wailed. The chef sighed.

"She was to kill everyone I love." The butler nodded. "She was going to kill us both, and send us to hell. She promised a happy life for us if we cooperated." He added. Sarah shook her head; she was clearly confused now.

"Who?! Who is 'she'?!" They were to respond when the soldiers came up to them and unlocked the prison cells. Sarah was pushed away as the soldiers led them to their deaths. Sarah tried to stop them and tried to get answers. The chef looked back and locked eyes with Sarah.

"No one is born of royal blood. We're all born the same." She heard him whisper, before being sent away.

...

Sarah stood on the sidelines as she watched the chef and the butler get killed by the canons in the bombing area. She swore she saw blood splatter, and their bodies collapse. Sarah felt like she could cry, or scream in happiness.

She didn't.

She also saw, when they collected the dead bodies, their hands intertwined.

Was it something meaningful the chef was trying to say? That everyone was equal? Or...was their something more than just inspirational?

* * *

Rory and Sarah stood quietly outside, not making eye contact of speaking to one another as Tobias entered the scene. He saw the two and frowned deeply, shaking his head as he stood beside them. Erica then rushed into the picture, eyes on the ground as she stood alongside Rory. Rory reached out for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

She pulled back reluctantly.

Rory looked in her eyes that would not meet his as Rory's dad entered. The grass was damp from earlier rain, and the sky dimmed to gray. The sun was not out. The king looked at the four teens and frowned deeply.

"After what has happened recently, I have decided to put the Morgan Kingdom on full lockdown until further notice. That means no one is to go out or into this kingdom. Do you understand?!" He roared. The four exchanged glanced as they nodded.

"Yes, your majesty." They gulped. Ross nodded as he waited for his wife to come back.

Suddenly, Ross saw the head medic rush towards him. He saw him with alarmed eyes as he looked at him in the eye.

"Dr. Havoc. Is there something wrong? Is Ethan okay?" Sarah, after hearing the name of her lover, looked at the doctor with urgency. The doctor shook his head.

"It isn't your son." He said. Everyone was beyond concerned now. If it wasn't Ethan, then who was it?

"It's your wife. She..." He trailed off as Ross snapped. "WHAT?!" He yelled, tears already streaming. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY WIFE?!" The doctor lowered his eyes as he looked away from everyone and heaved a sigh.

"She died from blood loss...from a miscarriage."

Ross' eyes widened as Sarah gasped. Erica felt lightheaded at the news, almost falling into Rory's arms. Rory felt like all the air was being choked out of him as he started to nearly choke on tears. Tobias was expressionless as Ross ran into the castle and to the hospital room.

Tears ran down his eyes as he saw the medics take a body bag out. He sobbed as he collapsed on the floor. The four teens surrounded him, Rory crying the most. Ross looked at the medic, who didn't say a word. He frowned.

"How...how was she pregnant? We never had sex since...since Benny." He said, choosing his words carefully. The doctor looked at him sullenly.

"The results from the scan showed that the baby was not yours." He said with a frown. "It was a guy named-" But Ross wasn't listening as he started to remember things, things his wife may have kept away from him.

"All those times when she would leave early...that time when I was fighting with Benjamin, and she came home with a bruise on her neck...it was a hickey. She was in bed with another man. She...She cheated on me." He said furiously, slamming a nearby chair on the ground. Erica said nothing as Tobias sighed.

"My king, don't be infuriated, I am sure-" But Ross looked in his eyes, grabbing him by the collar.

"I DON'T CARE! I SHOULD'VE...I SHOULD HAVE BROKEN HER HEART SO LONG AGO. SO...so I wouldn't be upset now." He said, his screams lowered to whispers.

He then ran out, not saying a word to anyone. No one followed him either; he needed space.

Ross ran to his study to weep and cry when he saw a paper on his desk. Curious, he went up to it and picked it up against the light. He squinted to see the small, but scratchy, handwriting as he read it.

_I took her life. I'll take his too. _

_~E_

He then scanned through the hospital files and everything to do with his wife's death. There was something that the doctor left out.

She didn't die of blood loss.

She also died of drug abuse during the treatment.

* * *

The funeral was held a few days later, Ross not even attending. But Sarah, Tobias, Erica and Rory did. They sighed as they watched the Queen's casket buried into the ground. Sarah sniffed back tears as Erica looked at Rory, who was crying. She did nothing as she turned away. Sarah held Rory's hand and squeezed it, and seeing this made Erica want to cry.

"To hell with you." She muttered so quietly, no one heard it. Unfortunately, Tobias did as he just looked at Erica and turned away.

"What now." Sarah whispered. "We lost so many people, and if Ethan is really...dead.." She couldn't say it. Tobias looked at Rory.

"That means you are the King, Rory. You are the leader." Rory let the words sink in his brain, but they meant nothing.

"I'm not the leader. I am sure of it. There has to be something else. Come with me." He said, storming out of the graveyard. Tobias followed as Erica quietly caught up to Rory.

"Where are we going?" She whispered. Rory said nothing back as he went towards the King's study. Tobias hinted a smile as Sarah's eyes widened in complete concern and worry for everyone's safety.

"We aren't allowed to go into the King's study. He wouldn't allow it, we would get into much trouble-" Erica just cut her off with a hiss. "Who cares?!" She snapped. "He has done so much worse."

Everyone looked at Erica, who just quieted down after. Everyone just forgot about it as they sneaked into the study. Rory ushered everyone to the library as he looked for a certain book. He ran along the book shelves before finding it, gathering everyone towards him as he pulled the book.

The shelves rumbled and parted in front of their eyes. Erica said nothing as she went in, grabbing a torch, and Rory followed. Sarah and Tobias exchanged looks before walking into the passageway, the door closing behind them.

They walked down before entering a dungeon, seeing Ross' back facing them. A girl was in the cell, blonde hair and all. Rory frowned; Jane.

"Dad?" He whispered, his voice bouncing through the walls. Ross turned around, grasping his sword as he saw the four teens. His eyes widened as he dropped his sword on the ground, it clattering.

"R-Rory?" He stammered. Jane grinned as she spit near the corner of the cell, then leaned against the metal bars with a smile. She looked at Ross, then Rory, Sarah, Erica and Tobias. She then looked back to her dad and looked at him, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"It's time you start explaining, _dad_." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N- Never mind. Not so much of a filler chapter, huh? How awesome was that? I did a pretty damn good job if I can say anything about it *pats myself on the back***

**Drop a review if you have anything to say, and I will see you next time!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	13. Liar Liar, Pants On Fire

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Royals!  
**

**I suppose last chapter really got you going, huh? Samantha is dead [For real!], and so is Ethan...? Well, I left you on a little cliffhanger with the whole Ross and the little confrontation! It looks like you are getting a double secret here, aren't I? Jokes! I hope you are okay with that! This chapter is going to get a little woozy, with some new discoveries and some new revelations. But how will this go on? I guess you are going to have to find out!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- Yup! You were right, my friend. But you know I had to keep it a secret, unless you wanted me to spoil the whole book for you! Jokes! And I hope Ethan isn't dead! Because that would really suck, now would it? Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! I am pretty proud of what I did there. It was totally awesome. How arrogant I am being right now, huh? Jokes! And I see you are picking up clues like they were money on the ground, am I right? Jokes! And I guess you are going to have to wait to see what Ethan and Benny's conditions are! Don't worry; this is going faster now. I hope enjoy this, my fanfic buddy! And thanks for your review as always ;)**

**And with that, here is yet another suspenseful edition of The Royals! I hope you enjoy it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 13: Liar Liar, Pants On Fire

* * *

Ross stammered at the sight of teens that were in front of his eyes. Jane snickered as she leaned against the metal bars and looked at the King with mischief in her eyes. Rory, Sarah, Erica and Tobias stared at Jane, who smiled.

"Well, do go on, _pops._" She said, clicking her tongue. "I wanna hear how this goes down." She said rather rudely, if you ask Ross. Sarah's eyes boggled as she looked at the King in complete and utter shock.

"R-Ross? Is this...is this your _daughter_?" She said in shock. Ross narrowed his eyes at Rory. "How did you find out about this place, Rory? You shouldn't even be in my study! What do you have to say for yourself?!" He roared. Rory snapped back as he stood towards his father in outrage.

"What do you mean?! How about _you _father?! Keeping her in here for over twelve years?! She told me everything on what you did to her. Now you are going to have to explain what everything is, and what lies have you been telling us for a long, _long _time." He sneered. Ross was taken back by the sudden rage in his son's eyes as he stepped back; this was an argument he wouldn't win.

"Son, there is a lot of explaining to do, but I would rather-" Tobias suddenly snapped as well as he stepped alongside the blonde prince. He growled.

"Save it, Ross. Hell right there is a lot to explain. But you are explaining it _now._" He said with a gnarl. Ross seemed to have given up as he leaned against the wall, sighing as he ran his fingers through his frazzled hair.

"It was after Benny was...born." He said, choosing his words carefully. "Your mother wanted a girl so badly, and she was so so upset that she conceived three boys, but no girls. She...she threatened me that if I didn't fix this whole 'girl fiasco', she would leave me. And I couldn't rule this kingdom alone. Your mother was the bad guy, son." He said, looking at Rory.

"Your mother was the villain. I never fully understood that until...today." He said, looking at Rory with sad eyes. "Please, son. You have to forgive me. I am sorry." He said earnestly. Rory turned away from his father's sight and stared at the ground.

"How did you get a girl? Adoption? Something else?" He said in confusion. Erica stood by her man's side, but still keeping a small distance. "Mr. Morgan? I feel like you are hiding something so dark. Why don't you tell us?" She said slyly, looking for answers. Ross sighed as he looked at Jane and groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Okay...she was...Jane...she was magically created." He admitted. Rory, Erica and Sarah's eyes widened as Tobias turned away slightly. "How?" Rory whispered. "How did you magically create a baby, and make it become a girl?!" He almost yelled. Ross stepped back.

"I went to a...girl. A special women, who specializes in spells and magic. Yes, I know you think this would be fake, but you know, after seeing Benny's...powers, if you will, I was scared as hell." Erica shook her head in disbelief; it had seemed as if she were hiding a few things of her own.

"What does that have anything to do with that?" She said, clearly getting annoyed with the stalling of the King. Ross looked at Erica with steely eyes of cold ice. He growled, clearly getting angrier by the second.

"You just wait, okay?" He snapped. Rory looked at his father in fury as he pulled Erica back a bit. Ross took a breath. "I am sorry, Lady Erica. I...I am pressured right now. I am admitting everything, and I want to do it properly. Alright?" He said, straining to keep his anger in tact.

"As I was saying, after seeing Benny's powers, it reminded me how wrong magic was. Magic is terrible in many ways, and-" Tobias cut him off.

"I hate to interrupt, but Erica was right. You are stalling. What does 'magic' have to with anything? Who was that 'special girl'?" He said bluntly. Ross sighed as he circled the teens, and paced the floors of the old dungeon.

"She was an...enchantress, of some sort. A Earth Priestess. And all that mattered was that there was a spell that could conceive a girl. At the time, I would've done anything to get a girl, so I agreed to let her make the baby. She used sapphires for her eyes...soft and yellow flowers for her hair...snow for her pale and delicate skin. She made Jane. And she made me swear that I would never tell anyone about this. So I didn't." He confessed.

Tobias, Sarah, Rory and Erica looked at Jane in awe. Jane turned away, snarling.

"I knew it." She whispered. She then banged at the iron bars, trying to claw at Ross in some way.

"You LIED to me, all these years! I TRUSTED YOU! And I knew that it was too good to be true. Am I a princess? AM I YOUR DAUGHTER?!" She yelled, tears down her eyes. Ross looked away from the girl, who wiped the sticky tears from her eyes.

"I am sorry, Jane." He whispered. Jane growled as Rory looked at his dad in disgust. Jane paced her cell as she looked at Ross with disbelieving eyes and Ross felt sweat down his back. He looked at Jane with a matching glare, and Jane just smiled through her wet tears and said each word very carefully.

"Liar, liar. Pants. On. Fire" She said, saying each letter clearly, making her statement be heard. Ross gulped as Rory, Sarah, Erica and Tobias stared at the king, then at Jane. Rory looked at his dad in grave confusion, mixed with fury.

"What more lies do you have, father. Or maybe, you aren't even my father! Maybe, I WAS ADOPTED!"

The room went silence once Rory had screamed. Ross looked at his son in horror, of both the revelation, and the sudden anger that fired through his son. He stared at him and looked at him in complete shock.

"Where...did...you...hear that?" He whispered, trying to keep calm. Rory dug his hands in his pockets as he felt stares from all around the room. He sighed.

"I have been picking up on things, father. Or should I call you, Ross. Just Ross." Ross was speechless, and without words as Sarah couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the dungeon, up the stairs and all the way back.

Rory looked at Sarah's departure, and he groaned, going after her, tears down his eyes. Tobias stared at Ross for a few good seconds, and then ran back to find his friends.

Now it was just Jane, Erica and Ross. Jane decided to go asleep, so then it was just Erica and Ross. Ross gave Erica steely eyes as he growled, nearly wanting to pound her to a wall. He sneered at the blonde maid, who just looked away mysteriously.

"Look what you've done to my family." He sneered. "What do you have to say for yourself, you _bitch_." He cursed. Erica checked her nails as she looked at Ross and they locked stares. She sighed as she turned away again.

"I...She hid more from me than you." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheeks. Ross growled.

"What do you mean?!" He almost yelled. "I only hired you because your so called _master _threatened me if I didn't. She threatened to spill it all if I didn't hire you. She told me that she just wanted you to find a job, which I had a feeling was a lie. I hired you anyway, you looking like a beautiful worker, not knowing why she wanted me to hire you so bad. I told so many lies because of you. I just didn't know the intentions you had. I thought you were some innocent girl. But now I know who you really are, you bastard. You're fired." He gritted out lowly. Erica stepped back a bit as she looked down.

"And I don't EVER want to see you again. Go back to your _boss_, and tell her that it's over. I am crumbling anyway. Everything I want, everything I worked for, it's gone. And you can tell her that if she doesn't knock it off, I will knock _her _out. Out of everything. Like she stole everything from me, I will steal everything from her." Ross circled the sobbing Erica.

"Yes, your majesty." She mumbled. Ross grabbed her arm and pulled her close, close enough so that she'd have to stare into his eyes. He growled as he stared at her deeply, his stare frightening the blonde.

"Pack up, Jones. You leave by tomorrow's morn." He ordered. "You don't do that, I will personally kick you out. You are so lucky I am letting you go with your possessions. If I were in my right mind, I would burn them. What 'enchantments' might they hold, no?" He said, pushing her back as she stumbled up the stairs.

"You disgust me." He growled through his teeth. "Get out of my sight."

Erica nodded feebly as she ran up the stairs and to her room, tears down her eyes.

Now Ross was alone.

He felt tempted to yell and scream in fury, but he knew that it might wake up Jane. He was surprised how she was still sleeping. He sighed as he stared at his daughter, a whole lot of lies still buried deep in him.

He sighed as he walked up the stairs and closed the dungeon, growling as he went to his empty room.

He had lost everything.

...

Meanwhile, in the depths and darkness of the dungeon, Jane heard the door close. Her eyes fluttered open, and she frowned.

She heard everything.

* * *

Sarah was in the hospital wing, sitting outside Ethan's room. She hadn't heard from any of the doctors since she heard the flat line for Ethan. Or at least, she thought it was Ethan. She just didn't know anymore.

She had stayed here overnight, not bearing to hear the secrets of the King any longer. Her parents were aware of what was happening in the kingdom, and had requested that they take the nearest carriage to the Morgan Kingdom. They'd be there in two days time, since there were errands to run in their kingdom. But Sarah said no to them; she didn't want them here. Not now. They obviously accepted her request, but wanted an update every day.

Suddenly, a scratchy voice was heard from behind the doors of Ethan's silent room. She gasped.

"They meet in the midst of all the trees, their laughter in...the...wind.." The voice whispered, but the words were very clear to Sarah. She gasped as she rushed into his room, her eyes widening as she looked at the eyes of an awaken boy.

"E-Ethan..." She said, tears down her eyes as she ran up to him. Ethan, who's eyes were barely opened, nodded.

"They...mustn't let their love be...seen...the life they known, so far...behind." He said, taking deep breaths as his eyes began to close. Sarah shook her head as she stroked his hair out of his eyes. Her eyes widened.

"I heard...the machine let out a beep...why...what...how are you alive?" She breathed out, the words feeling so good in her mouth. Ethan just blinked a few times and sighed as he started to zone out.

"Guy...next room...died. I share...a...room. He was...janitor." He managed to say, pointing to the other door in the room. Sarah sighed in relief; Ethan's heart didn't stop. It was the other guy's heart. As sad as it was, Sarah was happy Ethan was alive. She frowned though.

"You started to jerk around...what happened, Ethan? Why did they take me out of there?" Ethan sighed as his world became fuzzy.

"Dr...H-Havoc...d-drug...me..."

And he closed his eyes, letting the drugs take him away.

Sarah stared at Ethan's unconscious body in shock, hearing his steady heart beat and pulse on the monitor. She couldn't believe it.

That was when she made the connection.

Dr. Havoc was the one in charge of Samantha's surgery, and was the only one who told Ross about the miscarriage. But it wasn't right.

She sneaked into the front desk when no one was there, and flipped through the hospital files until she found Samantha's. She stared at it in shock as her eyes ran back and forth across the paper. She gasped.

The Queen died of drug abuse.

"Miss. Fox" A voice from behind echoed at her.

She turned around and saw Dr. Havoc himself, standing at the front desk. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He said at the other princess. She growled as she threw the papers at him, nearly slapping him with the records.

"What the hell did you do to Samantha?!" She growled, going to the other side of the desk and practically pounding the doctor onto the wall. She hissed at the doctor, who was sweating now as he looked into her eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" He said with a stutter. Sarah showed him the records.

"She didn't only die from blood loss. She also died because she was abused with morphine and other fucking drugs. What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She roared. The doctor gently pushed her off as he rose his hands in innocence.

"I swear, I don't know how-" Sarah didn't believe it.

"Save it, asshole." She swore. "You drugged Ethan too. He is alive. And he told me. What the hell are you?!" She said in disgust. The doctor was beyond terrified now, as Ross rushed in the hospital wings.

"I heard stuff going on here, and I brought the guards. What is the meaning of this?" Ross asked. He saw Sarah's tears, and Ross looked at Dr. Havoc, then at the hospital files in Sarah's hand. He gulped; they had found out everything.

"Doctor, what is going on here?" He commanded an answer. Sarah didn't let him talk as she slapped the papers onto Ross' hands.

"He killed the Queen. Then he drugged Ethan. He is a murderer, Ross! HE IS A KILLER!" She yelled. The doctor lowered his eyes.

"She told me to do it! She made me do everything!" He ranted, but it was too late as guards flooded in and took the poor man away. Sarah and Tobias looked at Ross in confusion, as Rory suddenly stormed into the hospital and bolted towards Ross. He narrowed his eyes at him, then Ross saw Erica follow him. His eyes widened.

"What is she doing here?!" He yelled. "We talked about this yesterday, she should be gone."

Rory then slapped Ross. Hard.

"What the hell, Ross." He gritted out, making Ross rub his cheek in pain. "What was the meaning of that, Rory?!" He yelled. Rory pointed at a crying Erica.

"What the hell did you say to her?! Why the hell was she in the forest, alone?!" Ross looked at Erica. "You came back?!" He roared at the blonde maid. Erica whimpered as Rory pulled her away.

"Why was she in the forest, Ross. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER?!"

Ross was about to say something, when Tobias entered, a paper in his hands. He looked at Ross in shock as he turned away.

"What the hell is this" He glared at him, smacking the letter on his hands. Ross looked at it in shock as Tobias looked at Ross in fury. "Where the hell is my boyfriend?! WHERE IS BENJAMIN?!" He yelled, his angered voice echoing the hospital wing. Ross stared at the letter, everyone peering to see what it said.

_She told me everything you said to her. Touche, Morgan. _

_Let me let you know, that if you threaten me again, I will make sure it is my number one priority to kill Benjamin. Or maybe, I'll just keep him here forever. You'll never find me. Ever. So don't you try to even bring me down._

_Fire spreads, your majesty. And the fire on your liar pants, are burning fast. _

_~Evelyn_

"Tell the truth, dad." A young voice pipped up from behind.

Everyone turned around to see a girl, dusty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Ross nearly fainted at the sight as his eyes widened.

"J-Jane?" He sputtered. Jane smiled as she took slow, meaningful steps towards his dad.

"Tell the truth before the fire spreads." She whispered

* * *

**A/N- BOOM! I just did that folks. **

**So Ethan is alive! And Erica has stuff to hide? Rory is beyond angry, Tobias is getting pissed, Jane is out (?!), and Ross is holding a bag of secrets, that he is being forced to drop. And Evelyn has something to do with this? I know some of you had your hunches. **

**But what exactly is happening in this family? What will happen next? Tune in next time, for the next chapter of The Royals. **

**In the meanwhile, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	14. The Villain Unmasked?

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Royals!**

**Damn. It has been a while. I have absolutely no reason why this happened, this majorly long writing block that I put up, allowing me update, despite all the free time I have had over the last few days. But hey. I'm back. That is awesome, right? Right.**

**Anyway! Last chapter! Ross is in a pickle, huh? Jokes! But he is about to reveal a few things that might get you shocked. Yeah. You are gonna be surprised by this, my friends. Well, unless you are one of the people who anticipated this. Then in that case, thumbs up! **

**I will warn you; I have got a HUGE obsession over Dan and Phil, and just spent two hours watching them. Seriously. They're on YouTube, I am sure you heard of them. Anyway, I just recovered from laughing a bunch, so sorry in advance if this sucks. I've got their British accents in my head. Thanks to Mbavrocks12. Shoutouts to you for pulling me into a vortex of addiction I will never get out of ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- Yeah, there was a lot going on in that chapter. It was pretty suspenseful, am I right? I hope certainly hoped you enjoyed it! Wow is right my friend; things are gonna go even more downhill from here! Unfortunately, this is kind of a filler chapter, so I doubt that anything will be happening that is quite shocking...or will it? Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- How did Jane get out? I thought of it for a while, but I guess I thought up of a quick and easy explanation. Is it supernatural? Or is it something else? Jokes! And so many questions! SO MANY QUESTIONS! DUN DUN DUN! Jokes! Anyway, I guess you'll find out a little bit in this chapter! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, let us continue this chapter that has been long waited for! Jokes! **

**Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 14: The Villain Unmasked?

* * *

Ross, Rory, Erica, Tobias and Sarah stared at the young girl who stood before them. Rory's mouth hung open slightly as Erica stayed close to the blonde boy quietly. Sarah nearly dropped the papers in her hand as Ross looked more perplexed than surprised.

"J-Jane?" He stammered. The little girl smiled as she approached him slowly, hands on her hips rather sassily.

"So? Anything to confess, dad?" She asked snarkily, making Ross slightly uncomfortable. Tobias, who was slowly fuming, looked at Ross with anger in his eyes. He really wished he could just reveal what he was so he could get Ross once and for all. But he knew he couldn't, or else he'd never figure out where his boyfriend was. He looked at Ross with hatred in his eyes.

"No. First of all, you are gonna tell me where Benny is. Who is Evelyn? Where is my boyfriend?" He demanded. Ross held his arms up in defense. "I honestly don't know. But..." He looked at everyone's faces, the people who were impatiently waiting for answers. Ross started to unfold this story slowly.

"Well, I needed someone to bring...Jane, to life." He started, looking at Jane, who tried her best not to cry or slap him out of fury and frustration. Ross took a breath as he looked at all the teens, frowning deeply.

"I found a girl named Evelyn Weir. She is an Earth Priestess, and she was very powerful. You see, what happened was, she had told me she could create a girl. A baby girl. I automatically agreed, and she had made Jane. I thanked her, and we didn't speak much after that." Sarah frowned.

"Then why did she go for Benny?" She asked curiously, looking at Ross. "You are leaving things out." She added suspiciously, making Erica whimper softly; she didn't want to hear anything about Evelyn. Would Ross spill? Would something happen to her? As much as she loves - or at least, loved - Rory, would he love her if they found out that she was...someone else?

"I would love to tell you now," Ross said with a sigh. "But I would prefer if Ethan were...awake, to hear what I have to say." He said honestly. Rory was getting pissed as he growled at Ross, almost lunging at him and clawing him apart.

"Look, Ross, I would love to just agree with you, but Erica was in the woods alone, and if you must know, my brother's still gone, and who knows where he is. We need answers; with or without Ethan. So I'm gonna ask you one more time; where is Benny, and what does Evelyn have to do with him." Rory gritted out, making Ross gulp nervously.

"I honestly don't have an answer! Evelyn just...snooped up Benjamin after years of no communication, and I don't know why." Ross said defensively, making Sarah frown in confusion.

"Okay, but how about Ethan? What about him, huh? Why was everyone after him? The maid, the chef, the butler, the doctor, why was everyone trying to kill him?" She asked, quite fearful of the answer. Ross looked at Sarah and his head pounded.

"All I know, is that they are most likely on Evelyn's team. Otherwise, I had no knowledge of this." Ross answered.

A moment of silence crept in, and it seemed as if Ross had answered all the questions. But Tobias still had a few going for him, and not even directly at Ross. He frowned at Jane, who stood in front of them.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but just how did you get out of your cell, Jane? There is no way you could escape without a key or something." Tobias pondered. Jane smiled as she held up a small hair pin.

"Well, little blondie here dropped her hair pin right in my reach. So I just unlocked myself. Thank you, by the way." Jane said with a grin, looking at Erica. Ross snapped his head towards Erica, and his eyes filled with fury.

"You purposely did that!" He growled, snapping at her. Rory pulled her back defensively, protecting her from his father's rage. Erica yelped, trying to squirm away as she broke fear of Rory's grasp, looking at Ross with fire in her eyes.

"I did not!" She protested with slight annoyance. Ross growled as he slapped her, making her fall to the ground. Rory gasped as Sarah covered her mouth in horror. Ross looked at Erica, the fire growing hotter.

"You do not deny anything, Jones! After everything you've ever done to me, to US, I want you to leave! I fired you once, and you came back. I CAN FIRE YOU AGAIN! AND I WILL LEAVE YOU WITH NOTHING!" He yelled. Rory was seriously about to land a punch on Ross when Tobias intervened.

"Ross! Rory! Erica! Calm down, okay?" He cried out. "We are in shock and despair, and things are just going more downhill from here the more you scream at people. Just go up to your room, and we discuss this tomorrow. Okay?" He snapped.

Ross looked at his son with shocked eyes, then to Erica with hatred in his eyes. Tobias gave him a look, and he was about to but stormed out anyway.

Rory, Erica, Tobias and Sarah were left alone in the halls of the hospital, standing there in shock and anger on what had happened this day. Erica had tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room, leaving Rory to follow.

Tobias went his ways silently, his head hung low as he ushered Jane to a guest bedroom, leaving Sarah alone in the hospital wing.

She stood there for a few minutes, frowning to herself as she looked around, hugging herself; what was she gonna do at this hour? It was nearly nine, and she was all alone. No way anyone was coming back until morning, and Sarah had to start packing to go back home in a week or so. Despite how she wanted to stay with Ethan until he was up and running again, she had to go back to Serenia for some "royal duties". She had missed a lot since Ethan had gotten stabbed, and she basically made herself at home at the Vania kingdom.

That was when she had a grand idea; she would go to Ethan for the night. Hopefully he would have recovered from the drugs by now, and be all well.

She rushed to Ethan's room, throwing the door open to see the body of Ethan, sleeping soundly, snoring just a little. Sarah winced at how pale he was as she slowly walked up to him, hr shoes making the littlest noise.

"Ethan?" She whispered. "Are you awake?" She added, a bit more loudly now.

The sound of Sarah's voice must've woken Ethan up, because he stirred a bit before his eyes fluttered open. They were slightly bloodshot, as if they were struggling to stay awake. Ethan's lips parted a bit, dazed by the drugs he had been giving.

"Hiiiii." Ethan slurred a bit. Sarah smiled softly; the drugs must've made him a bit wonky.

"Hey Ethan. You awake?" She asked quietly. Ethan nodded, a ditzy smile on his face. "Uh huh." He said with a dopey grin. This attitude from the usually uptight prince made Sarah laugh a bit, pulling up a chair to sit beside her lover. She strokes his hair, making his grin widen.

Sarah's smile faltered; Ethan had been on a whole rollercoaster of pain and drama; he had been stabbed, hospitalized, drugged, and now was high on it all. It made Sarah want to vomit, or punch a guy.

But she ignored the bubbling feeling of fury, she looked at Ethan with softened expressions.

"How you feeling?" She asked. Ethan shrugged loosely. "Eh. Could be better, could be worse!" He sang a bit, sending him into another session of brainless laughing. Sarah smiled weakly along with her drunken boyfriend; she kind of hated seeing him like this. Clueless, but okay.

"There's been a lot happening here. A lot. I don't even know if Rory is part of the Morgan family tree." She said with a sad sigh. Ethan's dopey smile faltered, but it slowly crept back to his pale face. He smiled at Sarah softly.

"Even if he's not, which I am SURE he is," He said, wearily pointing at Sarah, who smiled. "He'll...he'll always be my bro." He said, giggling a bit as his eyes fluttered. He was getting tired, and Sarah hated it. But she just kissed his cheek and smiled.

"You are the best brother, and boyfriend, Ethie." She said with a smile. Ethan grinned. "Th...Thank you." He said with a slow wink, then drifting off to a deep slumber.

Sarah sighed sadly as she watched her boyfriend sleep, crawling up beside him and sleeping with him, all curled up, holding him close.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah. Short and sweet filler chapter. But it is an update, nevertheless. Yay!**

**Anyway, drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	15. The Spellmaster's Awakening

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Royals!**

**So last chapter was a sweet, yet very intense, chapter of The Royals! Ethan is awake, but he is kind of high on all the drugs, Tobias is angry, and so is Rory. Erica is a bit shady, and Jane is as mischievous as usual. And Ross is smack dab in the middle. And Samantha is still dead. AND BENNY IS STILL MISSING.**

**UNTIL NOW.**

**We are gonna see how things are on Benny's side, and where he is up to. I mean, we kind of have to. It's been, like, six chapters since we did. Jokes! And we meet the Evelyn we have all been talking about! Yay? Or 'AHHH!'? Jokes!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789 vampire- Good questions, my friend! Good questions that will all be answered in maybe five or six chapters from now. It's hard to believe that this story is ending soon...sniff. I am sad just thinking of it. Nevertheless, good theories, and I guess you'll just have to find out soon ;)**

**MBAV fan66- Tobias does have some anger issues towards Ross. Probably because he knows where his boyfriend is *wink* What is Tobias? I dunno...normal? Or not? DUN DUN DUN! Jokes! And for all your questions to be answered, I guess you are gonna have to wait ;) Thanks for your review!**

**And with that, let's get on to what might be one of my favorite chapters so far! Probably because it is about Benny. That is probably the reason ;)**

**I own nothing but the plot! You know that, right? I am sure you do by now.**

**Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- This takes place between Chapter 12 and 13...I think. I mean, it would make a lot of sense.**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 14: The Spellmaster's Awakening

* * *

Benny's eyes blinked open slowly, his arms hurting, as with his chest. He felt as if he was asleep for hours, and he felt really sore. Where was he? Where was his horse? Or his things?

Benny realized he was so stupid that he left the Morgan Kingdom. Yeah, he was freaked out from the magic spark, but he should've been more aware and planned out the situation a bit more. He should've known he wasn't skilled enough to venture through the forests alone; he tried to avoid them often, only going there if he needed to go to the market quickly. Even so, he would take his familiar route. Why didn't he take that one instead...?

He looked around to where he was, and realized he was hung on a wall, wrists and ankles locked in shackles. He hated being stretched out like this; it was rather painful.

Benny saw that the small room was completely wooden; with bits of metal here and there for support. The tables were wooden, the walls and floors were wooden, and then some of them were cornered with shiny steel. Potions and vials littered around the room, and he squinted to see that there was sparkly liquid inside some of them. Benny gulped; he didn't want to know what was in there.

"You awake, Sleeping Beauty?" A voice echoed in his ear, making him jump a bit [well, more like _try _to jump, since he hardly couldn't move]. Benny looked up a bit and focused his mind on trying to think of who the person was.

An aged woman with old skin and stunning emerald eyes walked into the room, and she stared at him. She scrunched up her face in some thought as her grasp tightened around the wooden spoon she carried. She had short, silver hair, and she was small. She wore rags and a leather belt that wrapped around her waist, and to confirm his worries, he saw the end of a leather whip. It looked pretty new too.

And oddly painful.

"W-Who..." He started, but felt his throat ache. He didn't even realize how long he was asleep; his muscles were sore and his throat was scratchy and raw. The old woman walked slowly towards him as she cupped his cheeks with her small, wrinkled hands, having to stand on a stool just to reach the suspended spellmaster.

"Oh Benjamin," She said with a small smile, wiping a tear from her eye. "It has been so long since I've saw you last. Tell me, how have you been, being fed lies," She said, sneering a bit as she stepped off the wooden stool and looked up at him. Since Benny was on the wall, he had to look down to see him. He was pretty mad, or as mad as a guy on a wall could be.

"How do you know m-my name?" He asked, voice cracking. "W-Where am I? W-Who are you?" He said, squirming around as he tried to break free of the bindings that held him. The aged woman laughed tauntingly, checking her nails nonchalantly as she paced in front of Benny, making him jealous that she could actually walk.

"So many questions, eh boy?" She said, almost sounding like a pirate.

Benny didn't like pirates.

"At least tell me where I am and who you are." He begged, making the girl laugh.

"I like it when you beg." She said, licking her lips. Benny's eyes widened in horror.

"You are, like, double my age!" He exclaimed, mortified. He tried his best at tugging his arm to break free, but he wasn't strong enough. He kind of wished now was the time he would be able to perform whatever...magic he did before.

"I was just joking!" She protested, making Benny sigh in relief. "Gosh, you are as hard headed as your father." She said, making Benny growl. She ignored him, however, as she looked at him with a sly smile.

"I, dear boy, am Evelyn. You are in a place no one will _ever _find you." She laughed. "For now!" She cackled as Benny shuddered in fear.

"What are you?" He asked, looking at the potions and what not. Evelyn beamed at the subject as she proudly pointed to herself.

"I am an Earth Priestess, a type of sorcerer." She nicked Benny's chin with a dagger she pulled from her belt, making him wince as small drops of blood dripped from his chin. She ignored the pain he was in as she got a vial and let some of the blood drops soak in. She wiped his chin with a rag as she smiled a bit, looking at the emerald eyed boy.

"Just. Like. You." She said, each word its own sentence as Benny sneered, lunging as far as he could.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "I'm not like you! I AM NOT!" He roared, feeling sparks at the tip of his fingers. Evelyn smiled in victory as Benny silenced a bit, a single tear streaming from his eye. He sniffled; this was not part of the plan.

Evelyn, however, was not pitiful towards the brown haired boy.

"You are just like your father." She said with sneer. "Always a fighter, then always runs off to a corner and cries. I should know." She said with a chuckle, making Benny steam.

"Don't you dare say anything like that towards...the king." He said, not being able to say 'father' since the eruptions of the previous weeks. Evelyn just smiled as she looked at Benny with steely eyes.

"Oh please! Is that what that moron has been telling to you?" She snorted, making Benny frown. "What do you mean?" He questioned. Evelyn smiled.

"What is your middle name?" She asked.

"Weir." He responded. "Before you ask, my full name is Benjamin Weir Morgan, so I guess my middle name is Weir." Evelyn laughed.

"Oh please!" She exclaimed. "My last name is Weir." She giggled. "What creativity does your father have, anyway? Was he _trying _to help you figure out who you really are?" She added with a chuckle.

But Benny couldn't physically respond because mentally, he was freaking out. His breaths were shortened as he felt his knees go weak, but that was probably because he was bound on to a wall so tightly.

He was having trouble processing all the information. Was this girl related to him in any way? But it wasn't possible; he memorized the family tree when he was younger. There was no sign of Evelyn Weir. And when he used to spend time in the library, he never saw anything about Evelyn Weir. It was like she didn't exist.

"Didn't exist, eh?" She interrupted her thoughts, and Benny frowned.

"I didn't say anything out loud." Evelyn laughed as she held up a vial, filled with blood red liquid. It sparkled, but was half way empty. Evelyn smiled.

"When I collected blood from you, I simply brewed up a potion with the spell 'let me read the mind of the boy with this blood' or something like that. Then voila! I can read your mind. For now." She said with a wink.

Benny was panicking now; he tried his best to keep his thoughts blank. But it was merely impossible, because he had so many questions. Was Ethan okay? After the poisoning, he surely hoped he recovered as well as he did.

"What?!" Evelyn roared as she quickly exited the room and came back with some crystal ball. She rubbed it and a hazy image appeared in front of her eyes. She smashed it at the wall, making Benny wince as the heavy crystal ball collided with his stomach. He huffed as he was trying to breathe, feeling as if all the air was sucked out of him. It broke at contact, sending bits of glass shards flying, scraping Benny a bit. Blood trickled from Benny's forehead as he looked weakly at Evelyn.

"Really? Was that really necessary?" He yelled, making Evelyn look at him in fury, hand around the whip.

"I am way too mad to process right now, boy." She said. "You'll hate when I'm mad."

"At least tell me what happened!" He yelled again. Evelyn sighed.

"That...man, you call the soon to be prince," She started, then Benny interrupted. "That 'man' is my brother!" He exclaimed. Evelyn snorted. "As if! None of you are related! Not even Rory is related to you! Ethan is not your brother, Samantha is not your mother, and Ross is most certainly not your father. Because you see boy," She smiled a bit as she looked at him closely.

"I am your grandmother..." She smiled as she walked away from Benny, making Benny's eyes widened.

"H-How?" He sputtered. "I-I have been a Morgan all my life! I am royal blood!" Evelyn laugh.

"Didn't you hear?" She chuckled. "We are not of royal blood; we are all born the same." Benny couldn't believe it.

He wasn't a Morgan.

...he was nothing.

"Such shame, isn't it, grandson." She teased, making Benny growl. "At least tell me what happened to Ethan." He challenged. Evelyn nodded.

"I sent out the butler, the maid, the chef, even the doctor. Ethan was controlled to kill himself, but it never happened. The chef and the butler teamed up and managed to stab Ethan. He is still alive! The doctor overdosed him and your 'mother'" She used air quotations on that word, making Benny growl. "With drugs. HE IS NOT DEAD!" She roared. Benny's eyes widened in horror.

"M-Mother?" He stammered. Evelyn nodded, not really paying attention.

"Yeah. She's dead." She said with a shrug. Benny's jaw dropped. "Dead?!" He exclaimed. Evelyn smiled. "Long story short, she had it coming. That cheating asshole." She cursed, making Benny wince; what lies has he been living under?

"I know." She said with a smile. "You've been living under so many lies for the last seventeen years." She said with a grin, taking the whip and looking at Benny.

"But I'm mad." She said, looking at the boy with a smile. "And if I can't kill Ethan first, I might as well threaten to kill you."

Before Benny could respond, Evelyn slapped the fresh whip across Benny's leg, making him roar in pain, his back arching against the wall. Evelyn smiled as she saw blood trickling down his leg. She whipped him near his torso, and he cried out in agony.

After a few whips, she whispered a few words under her breath and smiled.

"Suffer." She whispered, sending a bolt of energy through Benny, and after an agonizing scream ripped out of his throat, he was knocked out, barely breathing as the pain was sent through his whole body.

...then there was nothing at all.

* * *

The blonde girl entered the house, which was a bit bigger than she remembered. Evelyn stood in the middle of the room, brewing up some potions casually and what not. When she saw her enter, she closed a book that laid beside her and saw the tears that ran down her servant's eyes. The young girl sniffled and broke down to gut-wrenching sobs. The elderly, a glimpse of happiness and mischief in her eyes, hugged the girl tightly.

"You were right, master," She wept into her shoulder. "He...he doesn't love me. He loves another. You were always right! Always!" She wailed. Evelyn smiled behind the hug.

"Oh dear," She said maliciously. "I am sorry."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the unconscious boy that hung on the wall. He was barely snoozing, and his emerald eyes were shut closed. His head laid on his chest, and his chest rose up and down, to indicate that he was still alive, but to her, he very well looked like the dead. Dried blood soaked his tunic as dark circles rimmed his eyes.

"I am going to help you. Now I have a reason to." She said with determination.

The elder smiled; it was falling into place now.

She finally got her back on her side. **(This was set in chapter 12...)**

The blonde left after an hour, but returned hours later, with her suitcase and everything **(Here's the setting in chapter 13)**.

"What are you doing back here?" Evelyn exclaimed, unknowingly awakening the weak Benny. He looked up to see who he never thought he'd see again. He was utterly amazed, shocked, and kind of betrayed.

Erica.

_What the hell is she doing here? _He thought to himself, closing his eyes a bit as he listened to the conversation they were having, his muscles aching; being bound to the wall was completely uncomfortable.

"...He is figuring it out, master." Erica explained. Benny frowned; master? Was Erica working for Evelyn?

"How is that?" Evelyn questioned, rather calmly for the tempered woman she is. Erica sighed.

"He told me to tell you...that it's over. He threatened to steal everything from you, like you did with him. He said he was crumbling anyway, that he had nothing to lose. He...he kicked me out." She said with a sniffle. Evelyn started to turn red as she scribbled notes on her papers. Erica watched her as she frowned.

"You've been hiding a lot more from me, aren't you?" Erica whispered, voice barely audible. Evelyn heard this, and she sent a small, but painful, shot of magic through Erica. She yelped as she fell to the ground, shivering. Benny peeked a bit, and was shocked.

"Don't you _ever _say that again." Evelyn demanded. Erica whimpered.

"Yes boss." She whispered. Evelyn went up to the fake sleeping Benny and sent magic through his body. He roared as he snapped awake, wishing he was asleep to feel that.

"Benjamin! I know you met Erica, no?" She said, showing Erica towards him. Benny growled.

"Is everyone working at the palace as diabolical as you?" He sneered, making Erica lower her head in shame. "You are dating my bro...Rory." He said with a saddened frown. "You should die. Rot in hell, asshole." He growled, making Erica sniffle a bit.

"I-I love him, but he loves another." She sniffed. Benny growled.

"Blasphemy!" He announced. "He loves you." Erica shook her head.

"You don't know that." She whispered. Benny frowned as Evelyn showed Benny a note.

"This is what your father is getting. Your boyfriend is gonna find it. And I swear, this is a threat to you to. Take it." She said with a growl. Benny squinted to read the note.

_She told me everything you said to her. Touche, Morgan._

_Let me let you know, that if you threaten me again, I will make sure it is my number one priority to kill Benjamin. Or maybe, I'll just keep him here forever. You'll never find me. Ever. So don't you try to even bring me down._

_Fire spreads, your majesty. And the fire on your liar pants, are burning fast._

_~Evelyn_

Evelyn snapped the letter away from Benny's sight as he handed it to Erica, and sent her off. Evelyn smiled at Benny, who was alone with her.

"You are gonna rot in here." She smiled, sending another shot of magic towards the weak boy, who was blasted into unconsciousness once more. She smiled evilly.

"And I am gonna take over the Morgan Kingdom. If your father knows what's right," She grinned.

"He'll hand the crown to me."

* * *

**A/N- Quite the chapter, no? I hoped you liked it :)**

**Drop a review, and tune in next time for Chapter 15 of the Royals!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	16. Creature Of The Night

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the final chapters of the Royals!**

**Yup! This story is ending in a mere 4 chapters (I decided to end it off at Chapter 20), and I really hope I can finish it before summer ends. Obviously, that'll be pretty hard, but I think it will be worth it, considering I also need to finish up The Search For Happily Ever After, and Starring MBAV 2, along with a few one shots, and what not. So yeah! I am squeezing in the last bits of summer :P**

**As for this story! Let's do a quick recap, shall we? Last chapter, we move over to what Benny has been up to for the last few chapters, and we figure out a lot of things, like how he is not even a Morgan, and is Evelyn's grandson. We also find out Erica's intentions, that are slowly shifting. And Evelyn has some beef with Ross, making things a bit harder for everyone. Well, not like it wasn't even hard to begin with. Jokes! But yeah; a few more secrets leak out in this chapter :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I know! I wonder what Evelyn has in store, huh? And ha ha fanfic buddy; Evilyn. Jokes! You and your wordplay :P And I guess all your questions will be answered soon enough, huh? I can't believe how far this story has come, actually. Makes me wanna cry happy tears *sniffle* Anyway, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy! :)  
**

**So with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Royals; if you've been paying attention, I guess you would've saw this coming ;)**

**Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 16: Creature Of The Night

* * *

At the Morgan Kingdom, Sarah is continuing to pack her bags from her room; she was to leave the Morgan Kingdom next week, after begging to stay a little longer. She had asked her parents multiple times if she could stay in the kingdom a while longer, and her last extension was this one.

She was leaving the Morgan Kingdom next week, and by all honesty, she was having mixed feelings about it.

Don't take me wrong, Sarah was actually very happy in the Morgan Kingdom. But at the same time, she was happy to leave; all the chaos has been enough for her. She wanted to return to her normal and calm life in the palace she grew up in, and have that reassuring relaxation of being at home.

But at the same time, Sarah didn't want to go. She wanted answers. And she wanted them quickly too. Who told the doctors to drug Ethan? Why on _earth _would Rory say she kissed him? What was the secret about Jane? Where was Benny? What was the deal with Rory?

Will Ethan make it?

All the questions ate her alive, and she was desperate to figure out the answers for each and every one.

To Sarah, she never had a mystery like this in her home, so it was kind of refreshing in a way. She thrived an adventure for so long, wishing and hoping for it to happen to her someday, like the books she used to read when she was a little girl. She wanted a mystery so bad, wanting to become her own version of famous detectives.

As they say: Be careful what you wish for.

Two knocks came from the door. Sarah turned around slightly to see a waft of dusty blonde hair. She smiled a bit as she nodded for the boy to come in, dropping the clothes on the bed as she walked up towards the middle aged prince.

"Good evening, Prince Rory." Sarah whispered, a hand on her right arm, swaying awkwardly. Rory scratched the back of his neck nervously as well; it was quite obvious they needed to break some ice between them.

"As with you, Princess Sarah," Rory responded, bowing a bit. Sarah giggled and topped it off with a geeky snort as she covered her mouth embarrassedly. The ice melted quite fast as Rory laughed a bit, making Sarah awkwardly laugh as well.

"What brings you here, Rory?" Sarah asked, laughter gone and curiosity lingering. Rory ducked his head.

"I..." He paused nervously. Sarah rose an eyebrow as Rory sighed.

"I wish to talk about the...kiss we shared." He said quietly, making Sarah close her eyes, nodding as she sat down on the small, duvet couch in her room. She placed her elbows on her legs as she rubbed her forehead.

"I honestly don't remember this, Rory." She said sadly. "I don't know when I kissed you, or where. All I know is you just got really mad, and I kinda had a fuzzy moment, but I don't remember any kiss." She explained, shaking her head. Rory sat beside her, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, try to remember," He said quickly. "I really..." He trailed off, staring out into a nothingness. Sarah looked at Rory.

"Really what?" She asked. No response. Rory scrunched up his face in thought as Sarah looked at him sternly. "Really what?!" She asked, a bit more louder, and a lot more curious as well. Once again, Sarah got no response from a still Rory. She frowned.

"You're scaring me Rory-"

She was cut off by a swift kiss from Rory, who cupped his hand on her cheek and pulled her close. Sarah squeaked, but ended up wrapping her arm around Rory, and kissing him as well. Rory's eyelids covered his sterling blue eyes as Sarah moved into the kiss.

That was when Sarah was hit with reality.

She screamed, pulling back and toppling off the couch, her dress getting tangled around the arm of the couch. She nearly twisted her ankle as her bun fell apart. Sarah fixed herself up, standing tall as she redid her bun. Rory looked up as Sarah angrily twisted her hair into a tight bun.

"What the _hell _was...that?!" She yelled angrily at the blonde, who shook his head, standing up as he looked her in the eye. He sighed.

"I..." He frowned, trying to put the words into a gentle sentence. "I wanted to...make sure." Sarah rose an eyebrow.

"Make sure of what, exactly?" She questioned. Rory blushed.

"I wanted to make sure that I didn't actually...like you." He said. Sarah crossed her arms.

"No offense," He added quickly, eyes blown wide. Sarah smiled softly.

"Well...thanks, I guess." Rory frowned.

"But you did kiss me." Rory said. "In the halls of the hospital." Sarah sighed.

"For the last time, Rory, I never kissed you. If I did, then I should've remembered it by now." She pointed out, making Rory snap his fingers. He finally got it. He looked at Sarah with wide eyes as he smiled a bit.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "You don't remember, which means you must've been...spelled, or something." He said with a confident voice. Sarah frowned. "How is that your first conclusion?" Rory frowned as he paced the room.

"Well, you don't remember anything whatsoever. How else would you not remember kissing me?" Sarah crossed her arms incredulously.

"How do I know you aren't making this up?" She asked.

"You don't." Rory replied as quick as she asked, walking out before Sarah could say anything, and ready to find out more of what happened. Sarah threw her hands up in the air in frustration as she followed Rory down the halls, the walls speeding past them.

"Someone's messing with us." Rory murmured walking all the way to his father's study. Sarah trailed behind him as she and him stopped at the door. Rory's eyes squinted forward as he took a breath and walked in, Sarah behind him.

"And I wanna know who."

* * *

Tobias walked through the halls of the castle, his brain speeding up. He growled as he enclosed himself in the washroom. His stomach rumbled as he crouched over the toilet and threw up violently.

Tears of effort rolled down his cheeks as he sat on the floor of the lighted room, flushing the toilet quickly as he slumped down against the wall and looked down, his stomach churning and rolling around like waves. They ached, and Tobias moaned, wrapping his arms around his chest

He had been hungry for days now. And he couldn't take it anymore. He was starving, and he wanted food so bad now. And not their food. The food they served held no justice for someone like...him. He wanted _his _food. He was so thirsty.

When would he tell...anyone, for that matter? Even better question; when would he tell _Benny_?

And this was an even _better _question; _would _he tell Benny? Would he tell...anyone?

He looked at himself in the mirror, tears streaming down his face as he looked at it sadly, looking away with teary eyes. He had blurry vision as he pulled his head up a bit higher, the sound of a creaking door echoing in his ear.

Wait...

Tobias' eyes widened as he turned around to see Erica, who covered her mouth in shock. Tobias looked down; his pants were on, no vomit on his shirt; what was Erica so stunned about? Her eyes were bewildered as she shakily pointed to the mirror.

And that was when Tobias knew the answers to all his questions.

Yes.

"Y-You..." She stammered, still pointing to the mirror with no reflection. Tobias tried to manipulate her or something like that, but Erica shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. She was trained for moments like this.

"No!" She screamed, pushing Tobias back, sending him crashing on the floor. She growled as she pulled out a small dagger from her pocket, grabbed his wrist, and cut him. Tobias winced as he saw a single drop of blood fall. He closed his eyes.

The cut healed.

"You...you're a vampire." She stammered. Tobias tried to relax her, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Erica...you have...you have to relax..." He said slowly, staring harshly into Erica's eyes. She shook her head as she pushed him against the wall, grounding him roughly against the wall. Tobias stared at the mirror that both of them were in and smirked at her.

"You're one too." He murmured. Erica's eyes widened as she pulled back, and stared into the mirror.

Her, nor Tobias', reflection were there.

"You can't tell anyone. I won't tell them about you, so please, _please _keep quiet." She begged in a hushed voice, becoming more passive and lowering her eyes softly. Tobias crossed his arms.

"I won't," Erica looked at him with hopeful and innocent eyes that almost made Tobias cave in.

"But you are going to have to answer some things first." Tobias finally said, making Erica shudder.

Looks like she has been caught.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Tobias?" Ross asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Everyone remaining in the castle stood in the living room, watching as the boy with honey brown hair paced the floor in front of them. Erica stood behind him, not making any eye contact.

"Probably has something to do with you," Jane, who stood in between Rory and Sarah, said with a smirk, making Ross stare at her with hard eyes. Rory made eye contact with Erica from across the room, but she didn't meet his eyes. He frowned, then looked at Sarah, who was quiet as well.

He silently sighed as he watched Tobias face everyone.

"I know where Benny is." Everyone's eyes widened as Tobias crossed his arms.

"And we are going there _tonight_." He said determinedly.

* * *

**A/N- Surprised about the two vampires? Will they ever tell...anyone? Well; you'll have to find out in the next chapter ;)**

**So drop a review, and thanks for reading! I bid you farewell *curtseys***

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	17. The Waterfall Of Many Secrets

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN with a new chapter of The Royals!**

**This is it. The part when two climaxes collide (that's right...right?). Benny's problems hit everyone else's problems, and that's just gonna create a huge storm of problems. And more secrets as well. And a _lot _more revelations. And some cameos? Cameos I just decided to add to tease you all? Who knows? **

**We are two chapters from the stunning truth - which I have been switching back and forth, determining which one will give it the better ending that'll shock you all the most - and three chapters from the end. Think I can finish it by the end of next week? That's my goal right now. There are four stories you are gonna see a spike in updates: Our Last Summer, Tropical Friends, What If, and this one. Everything, but Our Last Summer, will end before next week's end.**

**(I'm trying my best not to cry, not only because of all these good stories ending, but because I am listening to the soundtrack for Phantom Of The Opera [research for my musical story], and All I Ask Of You is hauntingly playing on repeat, and is very emotional to me *sniffle*)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**funkybananas47- Huh! I guess you really are paying attention, huh? I'm happy you are! Because bigger truths - that I think no one has picked up on - are coming ahead! And yeah: I'm a big Benias/Tobenny shipper as well! If Bethan didn't exist, I'd be pretty darn happy with this (if Tobias magically became a couple in the series). Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! I fooled you...fool. *desperately trying to sound all gangsta and cool, but failing miserably* Jokes! And ha ha! *points finger at the air* Am _I _toying with your emotions? Is this gonna turn out to be Rory/Sarah, or Ethan/Sarah? You'll have to find out! And some more answers are gonna be answered, but definitely more questions before this battle I'm planning. But enough of those spoilers; thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, drop a review, because _that's all I ask of you..._**

**(listening to this song _way _too much, and I only found this song yesterday)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 17: The Waterfall Of Many Secrets

* * *

Tobias rode a white horse, picking pace with Erica, who was silently leading the group on her own brown steed. She saw Tobias in the corner of her eye, but didn't look at the fellow vampire in the eye. Tobias saw this as he sighed, closing his eyes for a quick second, and then focusing his gaze ahead of the road that Erica was leading everyone - who were all riding horses as well, their swords glistening in the moonlight.

"You'll have to tell them at some point." Tobias whispered, his words being picked up by Erica's vampire hearing. She winced - maybe even shuddered - at the thought, still staying nothing as she - to Tobias - turned into that mute person she always was. Tobias shook his head.

"Whatever." He mumbled, his thick British accent like a disappointed dog. Erica _hated _how Tobias was so hauntingly seductive, and if he wasn't gay, she would be head over heels for him - along with every other girl in the kingdom, now that she thought of it.

An awkward silence filled the small gap between Tobias and his horse, and Erica and her horse. Tobias turned his head, pulling the reins slightly as he directed his horse towards the stoney path Erica was leading everyone through. He saw the straight face of Ross - who was oddly pale, and Tobias could _hear _all that blood pumping - and it seemed as if Ross knew where he was going - which Tobias wouldn't be surprised at, honestly.

Jane, to his surprise, also tagged along on a horse much calmer than everyone else's, her face scrunched up, as if she was in deep thinking as well. She was shockingly good at riding a horse, for a girl who has been locked up all her life. Perhaps she read a book on that...

Rory and Sarah loomed in the back, silent. Tobias could tell something icy was between them, because despite the fact they were right beside each other, their faces were cold and emotionless. It must've occurred a long time ago, because they have been like this for a long time now...

And in the corner of his eye, Tobias saw the shine of what could be a sword or a piece of metal in the clear moonlight, buried in the trees and bushes in the thick forest. He squinted a bit, narrowing his gaze at the direct bush, that rustled a bit, and a sharp and quiet gasp was heard in Tobias' ears. He frowned - perhaps they were being followed? - but shook his head as he turned around. He could smell not one, but _two _people's auras, and both were coming from two different directions.

Tobias was shaken, not stirred; who could be the person - or person_s _\- following them? Should he be worried? More worried than he was now? He could be falling into a trap. Because after what Erica confessed, he didn't know whether she should be trusted or not...

"Who turned you?" He heard a faint whisper, and whipped his head around, his honey brown hair trailing behind him. He stared right into the eyes of Erica, her blue orbs staring right back him. Tobis shook his head sadly.

"It was about five years ago," He said slowly, reminiscing. "And I was walking around the plains near my hometown. There was this fine fellow. He was..." Tobias sniffed a bit, remembering the heartbreak and betrayal he experienced in the time being. Erica noticed his sullen look.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable doing so."

"I want to tell you. I...I need closure."

Tobias took a breath and closed his eyes, his horse following Erica's on its own. Tobias remembered that fatal day...

"I was in a relationship with a boy. Tall, ominous, mysterious, and very good looking. He was rather handsome, but his looks meant nothing to me." Tobias blushed. "Although I do love a man with a dapper sense of clothing." He remarked, giggling a little, slightly creeping Erica out. Tobias snapped out of it as he continued.

"Anyway, well, I met him, sitting in the grass, blowing on a stray dandelion. I was automatically touched at his complexion and how still and calm he looked. I remember what he wore; a black jacket that swayed in the fall wind, and a grey shirt, matched with black pants. He was very goth looking, but he looked so serene. I was curious, needless to say." He explained, and he found himself smiling. Erica cocked an eyebrow as she nodded for him to continue.

"I talked to him, enthralled by his appearance. We talked for a while, talking as if we knew each other all our lives. We exchanged mails and addresses, and we visited and sent each other mail quite often. We dated for a while, before it happened." He shuddered at the thought.

"I was 17 years old, as I am today - well, kinda, in a way, if you know what I mean - and we went into a dark ally in the marketplace. He brought me into a local inn, and we had plans. Dirty ones, if you catch my drift" He sighed.

"But when we were unclothed, and on the bed, I thought he was gonna kiss me." He sniffed. "He didn't." Erica looked down at her horse's mane.

"He bit you, didn't he?" She asked. Tobias nodded, a single tear dripping.

"I rather not speak any more about it." He whispered. Erica nodded. "Of course. I completely understand." Tobias whipped his head towards the blonde, growling, his fangs popping out a bit and glistening against the moonlight.

"Do you?" He hissed quietly. "You aren't what you are, after all." Erica sighed, regretting the whole 'confession' thing that happened between Tobias and Erica. She sighed, buried in her own remorse and sadness.

"You are right. I'm sorry." She whispered, voice barely audible over the sound of the wind. Tobias nodded.

"Just lead the way." He said gruffly, making Erica nodded as they turned.

Minutes passed, and Ross was starting to get a little obnoxious. He stopped his horse, making everyone screech to a halt. Everyone's eyes were on the king, who had a little more lies stored inside of him. He groaned.

"Are we there, or is this just some pity walk?" He asked. "Because this is starting to get a bit obnoxious. We are basically just wandering in the forest at midnight." He complained, sounding a bit childish. Jane noticed this and smirked, her pearl teeth shining.

"A bit childish, father? You are more of a young and annoying brat than I thought." She insulted, making Ross growl at her. Rory growled at everyone.

"Now let's not get on each other's backs," The middle child said. "But I do want to know where we are going, Erica." He said, staring at his girlfriend in the eye. Erica blushed meekly at his dreamy gaze, but remembering what Rory had done to her, she kept her face straight.

"We are heading to someone..." She paused. "Just the person who kidnapped Benny. And," She rode her horse ahead a bit, turning a corner as everyone quickly followed. Sarah gasped as she saw something she never saw before whenever her and Ethan traveled in the woods, late at night.

"Here we are." Erica said at last, staring at the small wooden cabin that laid at the edge of the cabin.

Erica gulped; she didn't want anyone to find out this way. She didn't want _Rory _to find out like this. It was so unfair, that Tobias had to push all the secrets out of her. And it wasn't even that she got anything out of it; everyone's secrets were gonna pour out in this chapter, unlike anything that ever happened to her. But it was time to turn the tables on her "master".

She had done a bit more research about Evelyn, and had realized - staying in the Morgan Kingdom had certainly been helpful - that there were pieces that Evelyn wasn't telling her. And now it was time to reveal the truth.

Erica silently led everyone into the house, bursting through the door. Everyone gasped at the sight they saw.

Evelyn stood in the centre of the room, a sword in hand. An old man stood alongside her, a vial in his withered hand. Right behind them, was Benny, who laid unconscious on the wall. He had bruises littered on his skin, and his eye was swollen purple.

"Benny." Tobias breathed out, breaking through the old couple to touch his boyfriend's feet, that hung lazily above him. Benny was completely knocked out, his face reading pain, as if he was tortured and beaten in this place. Ross looked down, as Evelyn smiled.

"Why, if it isn't the good ol' Scooby gang." She mocked, making Erica guiltily look down with a small frown. Rory stood by her side, concerned at the paled look that was written across his girlfriend's - or whatever they were now - face.

Ross was pale as well, but not out of guilt - well, it was some of that as well - but out of defeat; everything he worked so hard to hide was now falling down right on him. And it was gonna bury him alive.

Sarah heard footsteps somewhere...where were they coming?

And Jane, merely amused by it all, was a bit fazed of who she was seeing; was this the Earth Priestess that created her? It sure looked that way.

"I doubt _some _of you know who I am, so let me introduce myself and my husband here," She said, pointing to the man with the vial of glittery liquid in his hand. She smiled smugly, staring at everyone who was now in her house. Was she caught? Or had she planned this?

"I am Evelyn Weir; I am an Earth Priestess, and _your _worst nightmare." She said, cackling. "And this is Stern Sinistero Weir; he is my husband for many years now." She said with a less impressed face as Stern bowed swiftly and mockingly.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance" He said mockingly, making Jane stick out her tongue. Evelyn smiled.

"Well. It is a pleasure to see you again, Ross." She said, walking up to the king and holding his chin. "Perhaps we can finish what we started, no?" She added smugly, letting go and pushing him, making him stumble a bit. Ross drew out his sword.

"That's 'king' to you, Evelyn." He gritted out. Evelyn laughed.

"Yeah. _Okay_." She said teasingly with a laugh. Tobias growled at Evelyn and Stern.

"Why the hell do you have my boyfriend?" He gritted. Evelyn looked at him with a smile, ready to tell secrets out like plucking petals of flowers. She stared at Tobias with steely eyes; he should be _very _afraid right now.

"Oh! Are you my disappointment of a grandson's boyfriend?" She teased. Stern growled, sniffing him a bit as he smiled.

"Oh. And of course, my grandson has to go ahead and pick a vampire as a boyfriend too." He paused as everyone's eyes widened at the stunned Tobias. "Remind me to give that boy an extra hard beating when he wakes up." He laughs, and Evelyn joins him. Tobias, already knowing his secret has been leaked, hisses at everyone. fangs popping out.' Everyone yelped as they jumped back.

"You dare not hurt my boyfriend!" He hissed. Evelyn rolled her eyes as Ross growled, sword in hand as he pressed it against Tobias' chest threateningly.

"You are a _monster._" He sneered, looking into Tobias' frightened eyes. "You are never going near my son, or _anyone _again, for that matter. Rot in hell, if you even can." He said with disgust, pressing it a bit more. Rory pulled him back.

"Father, wait." He said sternly, pulling Ross away from Tobias. Ross stared at Rory with icy eyes as Rory sighed. "She's trying to get all of us to turn on us. Or so I assume. We all just need to remain calm, and find out why this son of a bitch has my brother." He growled, facing his glare at Evelyn.

Tobias heard Stern snicker, and mutter "Yeah. Brother." under his breath. Tobias rose his eyebrow quizzically as Evelyn laughed.

"Oh, sure, young blonde _idiot_." She said with a cackle. Rory looked at Evelyn with fury in his eyes, almost forgetting everything he had just said to Ross. Evelyn held her head high as she pointed to Erica, who wanted to so badly escape...

"How about when you find out your little _girlfriend _wasn't who she said she was?" She said, hand on hip. Everyone looked at Erica, who had tears down her eyes. Evelyn slapped her with the flat side of her sword, making her wince.

"C'mon, you pathetic _vampire._" She sneered, making everyone gasp; Erica was a creature of the night as well? Little did everyone - especially Rory - know, there was a lot more revelations that was gonna occur in the next five minutes or so...

"Is that any way to cry in front of your master?" She said, crossing her arms as Rory covered his mouth in shock.

His mind raced; their whole relationship had been built on lies. Lies that she should've twisted into truths before it was too late. Too late for her. Too late for _them_.

And it was.

"You _bastard_!" Rory yelled, marching up to the crying Erica, his own tears forming in his eyes as everyone watched what was unfolding. Stern and Evelyn looked amused of it all as Rory growled, his heart breaking.

"You turned on all of us, just to work with this bitch, who destroyed our life, and never tell me? And you're a vampire too! You should've not lied, Erica." He growled, standing a distance from Erica. He sniffed back tears.

"How can you do that to me?" His shouts turned to what sounded more like a helpless whimper. "To _us_?" He then dug through his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and threw it on the ground in front of Erica. She covered her mouth in remorse and shock.

"There's go this." Rory huffed. "What a waste of making Erica just storm up in realization.

"Yeah? How about that kiss you and," She pointed at Sarah. "_her _shared? What do you have to explain about that, huh? We are both guilty of something, Rory!" She yelled in frustration, making Rory soften a bit. Sarah threw her hands up in frustration.

"I still don't know when I kissed you, aside from when we were in my room and you-" She then covered her mouth in surprise, regretting the words as soon as they came up. Rory looked at Sarah with wide eyes as Erica smirked.

"What lies have you been hiding, huh Rory? You didn't kiss once, but _twice_. I hate you!" She yelled. Evelyn smiled.

"Glad to have you back, Erica." She said with a smile. "You know, you are kind of like the daughter I always wanted. Would've been better than this puny excuse of spellmaster." She said, pointing her head to Benny once again, making Tobias steam. Erica looked at Evelyn, ready to turn the tables on her so called "master"

"Yeah? Well, I hate you too, Evelyn." She hissed, her fangs popping out. Evelyn's - she clearly wasn't expecting this - eyes widened as Stern reeled back a bit.

"Excuse me?" He said, frowning. Evelyn nodded. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked. Erica growled.

"I know the truth about you. I know how evil you are." She said. Rory nodded.

"You are evil! And I know what you did!" He shouted. Evelyn crossed her arms incredulously, but secretly fearing what secrets were going to be pouring out now for her, now that the tables were turned.

"You spelled Sarah into kissing me. I know, because I saw it. In the hallway we kissed?" The words stung Erica as Rory explained himself. "There was a sparkle behind Sarah." Sarah frowned.

"I actually did remember feeling a bit tingly..." She said, trailing off. Evelyn gasped, but recovered.

"Okay, so you caught me there. I'll admit; you are very smart. Smarter than I thought, at least." She said. "But there are so many more things you all have been hiding, right? How about you, dear Tobias." She laughed as someone, someone who Tobias never thought would see again, appeared at the doorway.

"I'm determined to destroy you all. Whatever it takes." She said, shaking her head with a malicious grin. She stared at Tobias, who was tearing up.

"_Whatever _it takes." She repeated with an even wider grin. Stern cross his arms as Tobias' eyes watered; was this who was following him in the woods? Or at least one of them? How did he not know?

"Hello again, dear Tobias." The tall figure said with a smile, still in the same clothes Tobias saw him in. Tobias stepped back.

"Stay away from me, Jesse." He commanded. Jesse grinned. "I thought you loved me, Tobias?" He said jokingly. Tobias choked on tears.

"I thought you loved me, or at least, I thought you had loved me. This isn't helping. So stay away, because we are both on the same level now." He hissed. Jesse laughed as he grounded Tobias onto the wall with a glint of his fangs showing in his mouth. Tobias gulped.

"I do love you Tobias. Don't _you_?" He asked with a fang filled grin. Tobias had tears in his eyes as suddenly, creaking came from the door, and everyone turned around.

"Oh my god..." Sarah covered her mouth in shock. It was someone she'd never expect to see, let alone standing.

Tobias realized, this was the second person he sensed in the forest. And yet another surprise was added to this surprise-filled day.

And there, standing against a silver sword that he used as a cane of some sorts, was Ethan; his breathing steady and slow as his eyes were a bit dull. He was dressed into a light tunic, but it was one of the old ones, Rory recognized.

Silence crept through the room as Ethan, who held onto the handle of the sword as if it were his only support - which in a way, it was - smiled a bit.

"Damn," He said at last, breaking the stunned silence. "You guys go fast; why couldn't I get a horse?"

* * *

**A/N- Two more chapters 'till the truth, then the epilogue on Chapter 20! I was really happy with this chapter. **

**Were you surprised with Stern and Jesse making an appearance in this fic? You know I wouldn't leave out my two favorite villains (especially Jesse...that son of a bitch) out of this story, did ya?**

**Stern was okay, but I was extremely happy with what Jesse's role was. Can you imagine I thought of leaving Jesse as Benny's _father_? Weird, right? But I only had one thing for that (and that was the punchline "Benny. I am your father.", referring to Star Wars), and it was really unrelated to everything. And how confusing would that be, huh? So this was - in my opinion - a bit better - and a bit more evil on my part.**

**But what do you think? Leave me a review, and tell me!**

**Until next time, my friends!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	18. And We All Fall Down

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Royals!**

**At this rate, the story should end by next week, and I can focus more on Search For Happily Ever and More Than Friends, along with some side stories, such as It's Kind Of A Funny Story, TSCOTV, and a collection of Bethan one shots - coming soon - that may or may not go on Archive Of Our Own as well (?) Nevertheless, there are some things in store, and I want to finish all that I need to as soon as I can. I mean, this story is coming to its end in two chapters now. Sniffle. :'(**

**Yup. This is it. The climatic fight between good and evil, battling for that bucket of secrets hanging right in the middle of 'em. And with every strike of a sword and blow to the face, we inch closer and closer out of our seats and to the truth. Excited? You should be! This is worth being excited for :P**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, because by far, this has been the longest multi-chaptered story I ever did, and I'd like to thank you all for that. You guys make the world go 'round, y'know?**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- Shit's going down now! Jokes! It can be a big secret telling party! I mean, if you get an invite, you might never get out, so yeah. Some party! Jokes! And yeah! You're right! This is Alternate MBAV going on here! Jokes! You're feeling is right; a whole lot of stuff is gonna start happening now? What is that? Well, I guess you'll have to find out :) Anyway, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy, and enjoy the chapter!**

**So with that, enjoy this battle of wits and skill (because this is one of the first fight scenes I ever did that may be good [I've been doing research]), drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 18: And We All Fall Down

* * *

Everyone looked at Ethan with stunned looks, astonished that he was even _standing_.

"What?" Ethan asked, slightly amused. "Who died?" He added with a chuckle, smiling at all his friends. They all looked at Ethan with an astonished glare as he frowned, scrunching his nose up in a more grave tone.

"Oh no," He murmured, looking down a bit before meeting everyone's glare. "_Who _died...?" Sarah was the first to respond to the series of questions that everyone must've been thinking of at the moment as she stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

"E-Ethan?" She sputtered. "H-How...b-but...you were in the _hospital_!" She managed to say through her shocked expression. Ethan shrugged as he slowly walked towards everyone, sword still being used as a cane. He shrugged.

"Well, I was feeling a lot better when I woke up, and it ended up being about 8 at night, which was a few hours earlier, no?" He asked, and everyone nodded slowly - it was merely midnight now Ethan continued on.

"So I guess they let me go, and I was going to go to sleep when I heard that you guys went out. Curious, I went out as well, despite the doctor's orders of being on bed rest. It's not like I could help it, right?" He then smiled.

"And I followed you guys here. Which by the way, where the _hell _are we?" He asked, looking around. His eyes laid on the unconscious and beaten Benny, who hung on the wall limply. His eyes widened as he limped towards Benny, tears down his eyes.

"B? _Benny_? Why is he up there?! What's going on in here?!" He yelled, his once happy demeanor vanishing at the sight of his comatose brother. Nobody spoke as Evelyn - who was once stunned and slightly afraid, but of course, didn't want to show that - clapped slowly, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Well, well, _well_." She purred, walking to the oldest child. "If it isn't Sleeping Beauty, woken up from the dead." Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Who the _hell _are you?" Evelyn laughed.

"I, dear _prince, _am Evelyn Weir; Benny's grandmother." Stern, still beside her, smiled. "And I am his grandfather. Stern Sinistero Weir. But you may call me Stern, _your highness._" He teased, making Rory narrow his eyes. Ethan frowned.

"Does that mean I'm your grandson?" Ethan questioned. "I never heard of you. I never even read your name in the family archives. You must've been the queen at one point of you are really my grandma..." He pondered aloud. Rory shook his head, piecing everything together.

"She isn't our grandma, E." He whispered. "Benny...he's not a Morgan." Ethan's eyes widened in astonishment as Rory sobbed. "And I'm not a Morgan either. I'm not your brother, Ethan. I am nobody!" He cried, not able to take it anymore as he cried into Ethan. Ethan, still stunned at the information, frowned in confusion as Rory babbled on.

"And Samantha's dead. The butler and the chef were executed. The doctor drugged you and your mother. You have magically created _sister_, and I'm not your brother!" He wailed, and Ethan rubbed his back, pressing against the sword, in which the tip dug through wooden panels. Evelyn rolled her eyes, taking out her sword.

"Thanks for the recap, Rory. But we do have some serious business to attend to. Isn't that right, Ross?" She sneered, twirling her sword around. Henchmen appeared at the doorstep as they cracked their knuckles. Everyone was taken back a bit, but Rory smiled and he drew his sword, as with Tobias. Evelyn smiled.

"You gonna fight me, Ross? With this puny army of yours?" She laughed as Ross took out his. He growled.

"You are talking to the _king, _Evelyn - prepare to die." He growled between his teeth and the battle began.

Everyone separated into multiple groups, some running past the henchmen at the door and into another room, others staying inside. Somes escaped outside, and henchmen followed. Evelyn's eyes flared as she growled.

"Get them!" She bellowed, and they began the fight that would last them forever.

The battle for the truth has begun.

...

"You can't fight, Ethan!" Sarah huffed, eyeing the three henchmen in front of her. Ethan, still leaning on the sword, shook his head as Sarah quickly lowered her head, dodging the swing that the guy in black took at her. He smiled determinedly.

"I'm not letting you fight alone." He said, nodding. Sarah took a second to glance at him with a tired smile and she jumped back, her hunter green dress sweeping the floor. The guy jabbed his sword toward her chest, and she dodged it easily. Man, was she really thanking her dad for making her take fight class...

"You are messing with the wrong princess," She dodged yet another swing, dazing the guy. "Suffer the consequences, _bitch_." She then threw her hands onto his shoulders and gave him a swift kick in the gut with her knee. Hard. She then saw a sword on the wall and grabbed it off.

The guy she just kicked in the gut was moaning on the floor, and Sarah kicked his head. He was knocked out. Ethan, who was watching everything unfold, saw a pistol on the wall. His eyes widened; pistols were merely used in the kingdom, due to their reckless actions (swords were much prefered anyway), but Evelyn seemed to have a loaded one on the wall - much to Ethan's luck.

A guy leaned above him, and Ethan spun around quickly, pulling the trigger with a swift 'click', and was about to fire the shot - aimlessly, but shoot, nevertheless.

The guy seemed fazed, but ignored it as he smiled evilly, pushing the loaded gun out of his hand and pushed him onto the wall. Sweat beaded Ethan's neck as he twisted his head to the side, dodging the man's fist. It pounded into the wall with a crack, and he groaned in pain.

Ethan took this to advantage as he slid under him, a shot of pain glazing in his bones. He moaned a bit at the pain, mostly in his chest, but grabbed the gun anyway. The guy recovered, shaking his cut fist.

Ethan took his frazzled state to advantage - he spun around, facing him. Ethan aimed, paused, then lowered the gun to fire at his knee. When the shot rang out, the guy roared. Blood splattered on the ground, and he collapsed in his own puddle of blood, eventually dying of blood loss.

Ethan made sure he was really dead as he checked the pulse. None. His hand was drenched in crimson, feeling no sympathy this time, unlike before; these people were evil. He had to remember that.

His chest flared - the pain from the stab was starting to ache again - and he had to rest. He staggered towards his sword, turning it around as he used it as a cane for support. Sarah, blood trickling down her cheek from a cut, looked at Ethan's tired expression. Ethan saw the blood and rage flared again, and he was determined to fight all the way.

The last guy standing was tall and blonde. He looked cocky, actually. Sarah smirked as Ethan nodded, understanding what she meant.

He spun over his sword, hands still gripped to the handle as he landed on his feet. He aimed for his nose and connected. Blood splattered on the ground, and the guy stumbled backwards. And he ran into Sarah's sword, even more blood pooling as he dropped down, dead.

Sarah locked eyes with Ethan, and smiled tiredly, and they ran outside, to where Ross and Evelyn were having the final showdown.

...

Tobias circled Jesse, outside in the moonlight, the two of them eyeing each other. Their battle was in the back of Evelyn's house, out in the midnight breeze.

Jesse launched for the first blow, swiftly punching Tobias in the chest. Startled, Tobias took in a sharp intake of breath, huffing. The blow was hard, and pain rippled through his torso. He didn't fall - he better had not fall - but was rather fazed by it all.

He recovered swiftly, and returned the punch with an uppercut, that glazed Jesse's chin.

_Click. _The sound of Jesse's upper and lower rows of teeth making unplanned contact made Jesse sick to the bone. But his vampire strength allowed him to carry on, and Tobias saw the blood leaking out of Jesse's mouth. One of his teeth was missing from the strong uppercut Tobias had did on him, and it was replaced with gaps of blood.

"You," He stepped towards Tobias. "Little," He grinned bloodily, and Tobias staggered back in fear. He then swung a rather sluggish, but effective, punch at Tobias' cheek. "_Punk!_" Tobias' cheek flew to the side, and he fell onto the cold grass, huffing as his nose bled slightly.

His eyes fell on a sharp stick behind Jesse - who loomed above him - and his thoughts raced faster than a vampire.

_Come on, Tobias. _He thought to himself as he staggered up to his aching feet. _Get up._

"Little vampire boy gonna fight me now?" Jesse teased, wiping the blood off his mouth. He licked it a bit. "Tastes good to someone like _you_" He added, laughing.

Tobias was angry now. He punched him again, this time, near his shoulder blade. The punch would've been enough to snap the bone out of its socket, dislocating it. But it was sluggish and poorly aimed; Jesse dodged it with ease, whipping his back to the other side. Tobias huffed, doubling over a bit, hands on knees. Jesse grinned; he had him where he wanted him to be.

"Why are you working with her Jesse?" His arm blocked a blow from Jesse's curled fist. "Is it really worth getting me back? How could our reunion mean working with a hellish and powerful women like Evelyn?" Jesse smirked as he was able to reach through Tobias' arms and grab his neck. Tobias choked, wind knocked out of him slowly.

"Power." Jesse sneered, holding Tobias up. "I wanted the power she'd give me." Tobias felt himself suffocating at the deadly touch. "Her past accomplices failed, and I was the only one left. And I knew how much you'd _love _to see me again." He threw Tobias on the ground, and the brown haired boy was beyond furious.

But Tobias was slowly losing this battle - he knew it. He stood to his feet again for round three. Fangs popped out as he spun around and kicked Jesse in the chest with the side of his leg, the old vampire huffing. The strength of his vampire powers and the kick sent Jesse flying back. Jesse, back on the dirt, flipped forwards and onto his feet once again. Tobias was sweating as Jesse sped towards him and grabbed his head. Tobias yelled out in pain.

Jesse dug his fingernails into Tobias' scalp, digging through his honey brown hair. Tobias squeezed his eyes closed as he felt himself being lifted up in the air with Jesse's one hand. He's dangling now. Jesse smirked as he said nothing, slamming his fist into his ribs once again. Tobias huffed once more, trying to get the upper hand here.

_Dammit, you. _Tobias mentally scolded himself as he slipped away slowly. He shook his head at the thought. _Stay alive. Stay awake._ He huffed, tiredly looking into Jesse's evil eyes._ Focus. Grab the stick. End him._

Tobias mustered enough energy to take yet another powerful uppercut to Jesse's chin. Jesse was startled by this, and was blown back, releasing his grip and letting Tobias slip away.

Blood drizzled down his nose. Head pounding. Chest flaring with pain. Tobias felt all this as he crawled towards the stick, nails digging through the dirt. He managed to get his hand on the wood, feeling the scratchy surface. He smiled through the crimson blood.

Jesse moaned as he stood again, looking around for his opposing victim.

"Where are you...?" He whispered through blood.

And Tobias, with all the energy left, dove the stake into his chest from behind. Jesse's eyes widened, and he collapsed, face first, on the ground.

And it was done.

His eyes were empty, but open, soulless and black. Tobias, hand still posed from the plunge, looked down at Jesse's bloody mouth, stake still dug into his chest.

Tobias then decided to rest for a while, after the fight they just had. He sighed and collapsed beside Jesse's dead body, tired from the endless fight. He looked and noticed that even dead, Jesse's devious smirk still remained on his face.

And Tobias couldn't bring himself to care.

...

Erica was facing Stern, her eyes glowed yellow. Rory was behind him, dealing with a few henchmen behind her. He counted three of them, sealed off in the poorly lit room. There could be more. There probably was more.

He had one knife - a knife he strapped to his ankle at all times. It could do plenty of damage. Rory smiled at the henchmen, who loomed way taller than him. He gulped a bit, fazed by it all, but with his sword and his hidden knife, he knew he could do damage.

"Come at me." He muttered. Not waiting for an answer, he kicked his ankle to the point he could grab the shielded knife. He gripped onto it, smirked, and grabbed a distracted henchmen by the shoulder. The man yelped as Rory arched his arm back and stabbed him in the upper chest area, killing him with one stab. He was angry, murderous even. He wanted to kill Evelyn for everything.

For enslaving his lying girlfriend.

For putting his family in pain.

...for _everything_.

As Rory dealt with the two henchmen left, Erica was dealing with Stern. She knew he was a magic user, and was a very good one. She was also a vampire. How would she face him? She knew she could. She had to. Redeem. The word was the only thing in her brain.

"Die." She gritted out through her teeth, flipping steadily above Stern, who growled. She flipped behind him and brought her knee to her chest, pushing her leg forward with great power. Stern was blown back, crashing into vials of potions and experiments.

"You'll pay for that, monster." He gritted out, and he fired his first spell at Erica's chest, and it landed hardly on her stomach. She cried out in pain, the energy soaking through her aching bones. Stern smiled and fired another shot. Erica dodged this one wearily.

She curled her fist into a ball and sped towards the old wizard. She hissed and punched Stern in the cheek with an uppercut. His head flew forward at the force, and he was obviously in no shape for a fight now.

_Finish him._ Erica thought. She saw Stern's dazed eyes, pleading for it not to be the end. Erica felt...pity. Perhaps sympathy?

"D-Don't." He said in a weak and hushed voice. "I never loved her." Erica reeled back and sobbed, tears falling.

"I can't." She cried, and Stern smirked weakly, flipping forward and grounding Erica on the wall while she was in her distracted state. He smiled, his hand reeled back a bit as he prepared for the spell that was doomed to kill the blonde vampire. Erica had tears down her eyes; this was it...

Stern's eyes blown wide and he released his grip on Erica, dropping down in front of him. She looked down at his bloody back, that had a dagger stuck in its flesh. Erica frowned, rubbing off the cravings of blood and looked forward to see Rory.

Rory then pulled Erica over the body and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, no matter who or what you were or are." He murmured. Erica cried.

"I do too, Rory. You may not be a prince, but you are _my _prince." Rory nodded and they all ran out to experience the final battle between good and evil, not expecting what was to come after this.

...

Tobias found Jane inside the bloody wooden house, currently standing on a chair and using her hairpin to unlock the shackles that held the unconscious Benny on the wall. Tobias' eyes widened and he helped her, using his vampire strength to break the bindings that held his ankles. Jane noticed dried blood on his nose.

"Did you get in a fight?" She mumbled, loud enough for Tobias to hear, but focusing her gaze on unlocking Benny's arm. It opened with a click, and Benny's arm flew back. Tobias managed to get both ankles freed, and Jane let his other arm drop by his bare torso. Tobias looked at Jane and nodded.

"I won." He mumbled back. Tobias noticed bodies of bloody gore littered around the single chair, and rose his eyebrow. Jane meekly blushed.

"I read a few swordfighting books when I was enclosed in that hellhole of mine." She whispered, and Tobias nodded, laying Benny on the ground. He winced at the scars that littered his bare chest. He was without a shirt, and scabs surrounded his frail body. His skin was bruised and purple, and his face was even worse. His lip was swollen, and his eyebrow was cut.

"Don't cry; he's alright." She whispered. Tobias nodded as he gently caressed Benny's cheek, that was purple with bruises from slaps. His eye was swollen purple and shut, and it sickened Tobias. He gently tapped his cheek.

"Benjamin? Wake up," Tears were overlapping the dried blood. "Please, baby, wake up."

A stirred groan emit from Benny's split mouth, and Tobias and Jane heaved a stressed breath. Benny's eyes fluttered open, and through blurred lines, he saw the face of Tobias and a young girl.

"T-Tobias?" He whispered scratchily. Tobias nodded, happy tears now down his cheeks. "Yeah." He whispered. "It's me."

Tobias and Jane filled Benny in on everything that happened. Benny was a bit frightened at the vampireness of his boyfriend, but he understood after a while. Tobias appreciated his acceptance, and they went to see the sword fight between Evelyn and Ross.

Tobias helped Benny limp out with Jane by their side, and they went outside together, a certain bottle of sparkly liquid that Tobias had found in his hand.

He, and Erica, were gonna be normal again.

...

"This is it, Ross." She sneered, circling Ross while twirling her sword cockily. "Time to die." Ross shook his head as he jabbed his sword towards Evelyn. She dodged it swiftly, and swiped her sword in front of Ross, letting him jump back.

"You should've not messed with my family," Their swords clanged against each other as Ethan, Sarah, Tobias, Benny, Jane, Rory and Erica gathered into the area, watching curiously as the battle of their lives took place right in front of their eyes. Evelyn swung the sword at Ross' head, and he ducked, jabbing it at her leg. It nearly nicked her leg, and it bled a little through her dress. Evelyn growled.

"You should've not messed with _me_." She struck her sword over her head, aiming at his head. Ross brought his sword up and made contact with her's, the two swords twisting and clanging in the night.

"Stealing her like that." _Clang._ "You stole her, just so your kingdom wouldn't crumple!" _Clang. _"Jane was _mine!_" Ross was fazed by the sudden revelation, and Jane muffled her gasps; Ross had lied to her. Samantha was never the bad guy. He _stole _her from Evelyn so that somehow his kingdom wouldn't crumple.

What?

"It was to save us all," Ross swung his sword towards Evelyn, and she jumped back. She smiled as she jumped skillfully above Ross and jabbed her sword towards his bum, startling him a bit as he reeled forwards. Evelyn groaned; it should've been harder.

But she wanted Ross to suffer a slow, tragic death.

"There would be no heir if Jane wasn't there," Ross' sword swung against Evelyn's. "There would be no royalty. It would all end, Evelyn! It would crumble!" Evelyn scoffed, twisting her wrist thanks to Ross. She winced, but carried on.

She was able to swing Ross' sword out of his hand, and held his back. She pressed the sword at her chest, and he gasped, narrowing his eyes at the aged women. Evelyn smiled evilly.

"No one is heir to the throne." She sneered between his teeth, sweat beading down Ross' neck. "Ethan is not heir to throne, and Rory and Benny aren't even of royal _blood_." Everyone behind them listened carefully to the revelation that could end the Morgan Kingdom forever.

"You're hoarding a _love child_ you had before you became king, which means Ethan wasn't meant to be a prince." Ethan's eyes widened as Sarah squeezed his hand. Ethan knew it was true; the evening he was stabbed, Samantha and Ross had told him he was at their wedding. If they weren't wed, and they had Ethan, they weren't king and queen, meaning he wasn't prince.

The reality hit him like a brick.

"You have an _orphan_, whom you adopted, just in case Ethan found out, which is absolutely cold." Rory sniffed back tears as Erica hugged him tightly through tears. Rory had figured he was adopted; he had different features. He was different. He was never related to anyone in the Morgan.

Oh, how the hit hurt.

"You have my _grandson,_ who you stole from me, like you did with Jane, and raised him with lies." Benny felt Tobias' head rest on his shoulder reassuringly, and he felt tears running down his cheeks. His _grandma _was this evil person who had kidnapped him and put hell to his family.

And the aftermath of the brick pounded his head.

"Finally, you have a _magically created _girl, whom you hid for years in a prison. Whom you stole from me as well." Jane buried her face in her hands; she was a lie. She wasn't supposed to exist. And she was once Evelyn's creation. She ran.

The reality bled against the brick.

"You're dead to all of them, Ross." She sneered, pressing the sword even harder. "You're dead to us all!"

And Evelyn fell, dead.

Ross staggered back, both his sword and Evelyn's sword dropping to the ground. Everyone faced Jane, who was behind Evelyn's dead body, a bloody dagger in her hand. Tears stained her eyes as she cried, everyone surrounding her.

Ross took the dagger and held it in his palm, looking at everyone crying in the midnight breeze.

"It's time I told the truth." He said sadly, everyone watching.

It was time.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter is the anticipated truth! You ready?**

**I loved this chapter; did the action scenes excite everyone? I tried; I researched a lot for this ;)**

**Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust **


	19. The Truth

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN with the very anticipated chapter of The Royals!**

**Before we get to what we are gonna be reading today, I would like to say sorry for being MIA for the last two days or so. I have been quite busy with eye examines, sticking plastic in my eye (AKA eye contacts, something that scared me since I was 6), preparing for school, and writing on Archive Of Our Own (I have two stories on there by the same name for MBAV [shameless self advertising]), and on top of all that, Fanfiction . net has been messing with me for the last two days, and I couldn't log in. I mean, it was probably because they were fixing some glitch (something to do with the view count on stories), but still. It was insufferable. **

**Other news: All my side stories, like It's Kind Of A Funny Story, The Supernatural Chronicles Of Team V, and A-Z For MBAV are on a short hiatus until The Royals finish. And possibly Our Last Summer. Those are my two stories that need to be done. Also; until those two stories are done, More Than Friends will not be posted. So I will get both stories done ASAP to resume regular posting, because that is my number one priority right now.**

**Speaking of number one, shoutouts to my number one reviewer/fanfic buddy...(great transition, eh?)**

**MBAV fan66- Thanks, fanfic buddy! I'm glad all that hard work and research paid off, huh? Jokes! And all the bad guys are dead! And now Ross gets to tell the truth that we have been waiting for. Yup. The truth about the Morgan Kingdom. Excited? I AM! Jokes! And you are right; that is some family. Le sigh! Jokes! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy!**

**As I said, this is the truth. The truth. Are you as excited as I am? The epilogue will probably be posted along with this, so I can finish this story ASAP. So yeah! Look out for that too :)**

**So drop a review, and hold onto your hats, because this is gonna be a woozy :)**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 19: The Truth

* * *

They traveled back to the Morgan Kingdom, leaving the bloody and body-filled cabin in the edge of the woods. It was merely 2 am. They all went to bed, as normal. They all brushed their teeth, changed into their sleepwear, and plopped onto their beds, as nothing ever happened.

As if they never killed anyone.

As if they never learned the truth.

Sarah packed her suitcase, watching out the window as she saw the carriage with her family crest roll in. It would wait there until dawn, and Sarah would go and leave the Morgan Kingdom and return to their home. Until, of course, Ethan would take the throne and rule alongside her, joining two broken kingdoms back together.

Erica on the other hand, was unpacking; she was moving into the castle to be with the person she loved the most. Even after all the misunderstandings and the betrayal, it was hard, to some, to let go of that. But she and her husband-to-be were stronger than that. They were strong together, and they wouldn't let even the biggest truth separate them.

Rory walked into his bedroom and took off his crown. The crown he always thought was his. But it wasn't. It wasn't his crown. He wasn't a prince. He was an orphan. But his bride-to-be made him feel as if he belonged. And he threw away all the habits of cutting himself, and being depressed. He made a pact to himself; he was perfect. No matter what truth was revealed that night.

Benny packed his bags and hung his satchel over his shoulder. After the coronation for someone who wasn't actually his brother, and the double marriage ceremony, he was leaving. He was leaving the life he knew for so long, the life that was nothing but a lie. He was going to clean up his grandmother's cabin and move in with his partner. Royalty wasn't much to him anyway.

Tobias fiddled with the vial in his hands. He was going to the village to visit his mother. He hasn't visited since the courting night, so he was gonna put her up to speed. And gay marriage wasn't legal yet in the kingdom, so he'd have to wait to marry the man of his dreams. But moving it seemed to be a good first step, as he was about to be set free of the curse that plagued him and Erica.

Jane picked up the book in the empty cell. She was going to be introduced to the kingdom tomorrow. All was to be finished. Everything was going to be revealed. Or at least, almost everything. There were secrets that needed to be kept, or else the kingdom would crumple. And she may never forgive him again, even as he is set down to rest, but she had to at least understand.

And as the moon reached its highest peak, at the midst of the early morning fog, Ethan stood at the tall window in his room, watching as the casket holding the person he grew up with for so long was carried into the kingdom and into the royal cemetery. He still couldn't believe what happened. All the revelations, and he still had to carry one more secret on his shoulder.

He adjusted the crown that laid on his head and looked at his blurry reflection in the window and closed his eyes.

Ethan was to be king, whether it was true, or not.

* * *

_**Two hours earlier...**_

"It's time I told the truth to you all." Ross said, closing his eyes. Everyone stared at Ross silently, but nodded.

Ross rubbed his eyes as he sat onto the muggy grass, legs crisscrossed. Ethan followed his lead, laying his sword and with the help of Sarah, he sat down beside his father. Rory and Benny sat down beside Ethan, holding his hand reassuringly, preparing all of them for the truth they may have never wanted to hear. Jane, Tobias, Sarah, and Erica sat down as well, ignoring the crimson blood that trickled the grass that Evelyn's once bloody body laid upon. They had called the guards of the palace to remove all the bodies and burn them until they were all ashes.

"Samantha was never the villain." He sniffed back tears as the teens around him tried to feel nothing, as hard as it was not to feel guilty for the lying king. "I was." Ethan sucked in a loud breath as Sarah rubbed his back reassuringly, calming him down. Tobias could hear Benny's heart beating, and he held his shivering hand, subconsciously squeezing it.

"Years ago, when my mother and father were the king and queen of Vania, I had an affair. I was already in a relationship, with someone I was arranged to marry by my parents. They had arranged the dowry with the mother and father of that girl. And I was to live happily ever after." He paused and bit his lip.

"This girl was Evelyn's daughter, Rana Weir." Benny's eyes widened.

"M-My...mother," The words felt so weird in his mouth. "Was supposed to be the queen?" He squeaked. Ross nodded. "Yes. Rana was supposed to be the queen." Rory paused.

"How about Sir Jerald's wife? That girl was the person that drove the Morgan Kingdom and The Fox Kingdom apart? Did you not love her?" Ross' eyes twinkled in the moment of despair, pocketing the bottle of his "end" in his tunic pocket.

"I loved Jerald's wife, Linda, at some point, but of course, your King was quite the bachelor." He winked, and nobody laughed. Ross just sighed - jokes were not a priority right now, he supposed...

"But this - and by 'this', I mean Evelyn, Rana, and everything else - was after me and Jerald drifted off into rivalry. He had married Linda - your mother, Sarah - and had given birth as soon as one week after the wedding. I was alone, stuck in a relationship I hated." He paused, remembering the sad moments.

"But Rana...she loved me. So much. She was basically a puppy, begging to be loved, since her husband - your father, Benny - had died a year ago." Benny shuddered at the thought of his mom begging Ross for marriage. It sickened him.

"I never loved Rana. She was sweet and kind, but I never loved her. So I went to Samantha, a commoner in the kingdom. We hit it off right away, and I met her at midnight in her bakery every night, while in the day, I was committed to staying with Rana." He heaved a sad sigh.

"Samantha was a feisty one though. She was someone who never was satisfied. If I didn't make a move, she would leave me." A tear fell. "I was so naive." He said. Jane looked down; she didn't want to feel bad for her so called father, even after everything that had happened. Ross recollected himself and continued on, fiddling with the bottle filled with the potion in the palm of his hands.

Was he going to do this?

"I proposed her after a month of courting, and broke the news to my parents. They didn't mind at all, but Rana was heartbroken." He paused.

"The wedding wasn't for about a year though, because someone very special was about to go into our lives." Ethan lowered his eyes, not meeting anyone's glance. Ross nodded, closing his eyes.

"Yes. Ethan was born nine months before our wedding. My parents never knew this, so we kept Ethan in hiding in Samantha's tiny house near the marketplace, away from my parents. Because they knew that the prince had to be born before the royal wedding." Ethan closed his eyes.

"So I was a love child, of some sorts?" He questioned, fighting back tears. Ross nodded. "I am so sorry, Ethan." Ethan said nothing in return as Ross just sighed again, watching as Sarah wrapped her hand around Ethan's.

"Then it happened. After the wedding, a year later - Ethan was 1 year old now - Evelyn, the mother of Rana and the mother-in-law of Rana's deceased husband, was furious at me for breaking Rana's heart. I didn't think it was a big deal until I found out that Rana had killed herself and died of a broken heart." He shook his head sadly.

"Evelyn was hellbent on ruining my life. She became my villain. My enemy. A threat to the kingdom. To be honest, she was even more of an enemy than Jerald was at the time." He said sadly. Benny, not really knowing what to do, rose his hand awkwardly.

"Er...Ross?" He said quietly, avoiding using the word 'father'. Everyone looked at him and Benny frowned. "How about me? If Rana committed suicide, was I born?" Ross checked his fingernails guiltily.

"That brings me to the next part of the story; how Benny, Jane and Rory came into my life." He looked at everyone, looking like he was about to break down into tears.

"What I didn't know about Rana is that she was an Earth Priestess, thanks to her mom, Evelyn. And that she was hiding something. Something very important." Ross looked down.

"She was pregnant." He whispered. Benny paled considerably. "W-Was the baby yours? And when I say baby, I mean...um...me." He said nervously. Ross shook his head.

"No. It was to another man." Ross rubbed his temples. "After me and Samantha got married, Rana was heartbroken. She then had a one night stand with a guy named Bertrum, who later became our butler." Benny gasped.

"Bertrum...was my father?!" He exclaimed loudly, and Ross knew things would go downhill from here. Ross nodded quietly as Benny bounced to his feet in rage.

"So you are saying that I basically _knew_ my father for _17 years_, and nobody told me anything? Not to mention that apparently, he stabbed my brother!" He paused. "Or at least, he stabbed Ethan." He corrected himself coldly, and Ethan rose to his feet shakily.

"I didn't know either, Benny!" He yelled. Benny winced, looking at how weak they both were. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ethan." He whispered. "It's just that this is really hard." Ethan nodded in understanding, and they both sat down. Ross continued his tale.

"As I said, Rana had a one night stand with Bertrum, and got pregnant. She gave birth to Benny a year later, making Benny a year younger than Ethan. But things got worse for Rana; she saw Bertrum kissing a man, meaning he was gay. I was felt so bad for her - she was a nice girl, after all - and that is one of the reasons why I was never with the idea of Benny dating...Tobias." He said, and Tobias just nodded.

"Poor Rana couldn't handle it anymore; she left Benny in the custody of Evelyn and commit suicide a month after Benny - who had magical powers now, thanks to his mom - was born. Evelyn was furious that her daughter was dead. She had thought the reason was me, but realized it was Bertrum's as well. She was going to kill Bertrum, and the guy he was having an affair with - the chef. But after hearing their pleads, she made a deal with her; kill Ethan, and then take down the Morgan Kingdom. And then they would live in peace, and rule alongside her. They accepted it, because they were very grateful for the second chance." Sarah pieced it together.

"That's why the chef and the butler said that 'she' was going to make them happy. 'She' was Evelyn, and she promised them their life." Ross nodded. "Yes. All they had to do was kill Ethan, and then take down us. Of course, it was just Samantha, Ethan and I in the kingdom." He paused dramatically. "For now."

Everyone eagerly listened as Ross continued.

"Evelyn was thirsty for revenge. So when Benny turned 1 year old, and Ethan turned 2, she killed my parents." Ethan frowned. "No wonder I never saw Grandma and Grandpa. I could barely remember them. It was because they died at an early age. I can't believe Evelyn did that!" He exclaimed angrily, and Sarah calmed him down. Ross nodded.

"I was furious at this. I wanted revenge. It was my turn." He clenched his fist at the memory. "It turns out that Evelyn had made a child using magic, and the girl was Jane." He stared at Jane, and Jane just hissed furiously.

"I fucking hate you." She mumbled, already knowing where it was going"I was probably better off with Evelyn than to you, son of a bitch!" She roared, lunging towards Ross, as Erica pulled her back. Ross just sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jane. But it had to be done. She was going to use you against the kingdom. I could tell. I took you while Evelyn was out of her house, and I took Benny as well. I also grabbed a piece of paper from Evelyn's spellbook; an amnesia spell." He pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in the middle of the circle they were sitting in.

"All aside the fact, I was stupid." He said sadly. "I let my anger get the best of me, but I had a reason; she killed my parents. But it just put a fire in Evelyn's heart; it was now even thirstier for revenge." He then went to the third part of the story he told.

"I forgot about Evelyn for a while, and I locked Jane safely in the secret dungeon I had, fearful that she would be dangerous, because she was magically created. But I kept Benny; me and Samantha had arranged that if anyone found out that Ethan was a love child, it would be Benny who'd be king. But we kept the boys a secret for a little while." Ross then looked at Rory.

"But it got worse; Benny fell ill. I suppose it was that phase in a spellmaster's life when their powers developed. That's what I read, though. And I was afraid our 'back up' would die. So we adopted another child, who was older than Benny. It was a good thing we didn't present the boys to the kingdom yet. But now that we had Rory, and Benny was feeling better, we had no choice but to present the three children to the kingdom, telling them we hid them for a while, but it was all better. You know, we never left the kingdom for two years when we were sorting this out." He said, looking at the two boys. Jane scoffed.

"So you let the three guys go, but how about me? Why am I younger than everyone?" Ross shrugged. "It was a glitch, since you were made with magic, that you were pushed three years back. You remained an infant for five years, - since you are five years younger than Ethan - but after a lot of milk and strengthening, your body coped and you were able to grow like a normal child." Tobias sighed.

"That amnesia spell you mentioned," He said, looking at the single paper in the middle. "What did you do with it?" He asked. Ross sighed.

"Used it on all of Rory, Benny and Ethan." He said guiltily. "I made sure that no one remembered what happened." Erica sighed.

"And then, when Evelyn was losing faith in the chef and Bertrum, and even the maid - who she hired to steal money from the kingdom and bring it to Evelyn - she hired me to spy on everyone." She said sadly. Rory nodded. "And that was a week before the first family dinner and when we found out Ethan was to be king." He concluded. Ross nodded.

Silence crept in as Ethan spoke again, voice barely a whisper.

"So there's no heir to the Morgan Kingdom." He whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "The reason you kept all this was because the kingdom would collapse and fall if you didn't. Because, without your secret, there is no future for the Morgan Kingdom." Ross closed his eyes tightly.

"Good." He whispered scratchily. "You're up to speed."

A silence echoed once again as Ross stood up and walked a distance away from everyone and pulled out the flask containing the green and sparkly liquid. Everyone stared at him as Ross uncapped the container and threw it aside. Everyone stood up too, watching as tears flowed down Ross' cheeks.

"I am so bad at being a king." He murmured, and then looked at Ethan. "You'd be better. Ethan, you'd be so much better. So I am giving you that right now." Ethan, in realization of what was happening, rushed up to Ross, his father.

"Father? Father, what the hell are you doing?" He gasped, and Ross closed his eyes and drank the potion.

It took a few seconds before Ross collapsed, breathing steady. Everyone rushed to his side as Tobias checked the empty flask and frowned.

"Poison." He whispered. "A deadly one." Ethan had tears down his eyes, everyone watching him.

"Why?" He murmured. Ross sighed his last breath, using his last words not to answer Ethan's question, but what he needed to tell him.

"You, Benny, Rory and Jane." He whispered weakly. "You guys need to keep our secret, or else the kingdom will fall." He closed his eyes and whispered his last words.

"Everyone has secrets, Ethan." He said, his eye twitching. "Some are deadly. Like this one." He brought himself to Ethan's ear and Ethan felt his dying breaths on his skin. Ross said it loud enough for all to hear, but his whisper was as quiet as a pin dropping.

"So keep this one." He said, and Ethan, understanding the consequences, nodded.

And Ross died, in the arms of Ethan, his soul going to wherever it deserved to go, and back with his wife.

...And everyone cried, because it just felt sad.

* * *

**A/N- If that was confusing, sorry. But that is the truth. The truth you are gonna get. I hope it explains a lot ;)**

**So the epilogue is next, and I had to squeeze one more shocker. So look out for that, since it will be posted with this. **

**Drop a review, and I'll see you at the epilogue :)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	20. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the finale of The Royals!**

**This is the final author's note, because I don't really want to do the last one (for dramatic reasons, of course ;D), so I guess I'll stuff all the cheesiness that I can. Jokes! But in all seriousness, I actually will start stuffing cheesiness ;)**

**So I'll start by saying this has been more than a 5 month project for me, and it has easily became one of my favorite stories to write for you. Dammit, I think I'm crying, and the tears are falling on my keyboard, and now it's hard for me to type on keys :P**

**Because this story taught me a lot. How to make a complex plotline (that hopefully I didn't screw up :P), how to write a story that people actually write, and how to improve. I taught myself to stick to the end of the story, no matter how much you want to quit and just PM all you the ending. Because I was having second thoughts about this story. But I'm glad I did it, because it was so frickin' awesome to give this story the finish it deserves. **

**Now I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, and all the people who just read it (I know you're out there; there were more than 1000 views on this story, so don't act like you aren't there, you dogs :P) But no, for real. Thanks a bunch. I really appreciate it, guys :)**

**Special thanks to MBAV fan66, my dearest fanfic buddy, for sticking by my side the whole way through. I guess I can't really single you out often since all my multi-chapters are so short, but I would love to say thanks. For everything. Not only for reviewing this story, and many others, but for just being a great friend. This chapter is for you :)**

**Well, I'm done. This story has been a great journey, and dare I say a 'risk worth taking'. Jokes! But I do want to thank everyone for supporting this story, because dammit, you guys are the best. This chapter is a good ending, and dare I spoil, a little surprise. I think you all will like it, though ;) There is also a reference to a certain _hairy_ MBAV episode in Season 1, and if you can guess it, I'll give you, like, a million imaginary cookies. I started cooking last night :)**

**I love you all, so keep on keeping on :)  
**

**Drop a final review for me, and until the next story, my lovelies :)**

**ENJOY!**

_Italics: Ethan's narration/poem I thought of when I was in church :P_

* * *

The Royals: Chapter 20: And They All Lived Happily Ever After

* * *

_**One month later...**_

"And so, after the passing of Ross Morgan - due to forces that we have yet to find out about - we are to crown a new king. A leader, who'll lead this country in pride. Honor. Grace. Lead our kingdom to not only making peace with the Fox Kingdom - and create a peace treaty between Vania and Serenia, turning it into one kingdom - but lead this kingdom into a new era."

Ethan stood tall on the platform as he was presented with a staff and a small dome-like object, that was covered in gold and jeweled. His eyes fluttered to Jane, Rory, Benny, Sarah, Tobias and Erica, who were sitting in the front row. He smiled as he looked at the royal guard, and nodded. The guard faced the crowd.

"These two items!" His voice boomed. "Were passed down from Morgan generation to generation. And now, we begin anew." Ethan received the signal, and he took the two items carefully into his hand. He held the staff in his left hand, and held the royal artifact in his right hand. And then the crown was presented before him. Ethan went on one knee, and the royal guard placed it on his head. Sarah saw this, and smiled, wiping her happy tears. A wedding band shone on her ring finger, and so did Erica's. Ethan looked towards the crowd, crown on his head, and smiled. The royal guard smiled as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen! All hail the new king! Ethan Morgan!" He yelled proudly, and chants of his name and the words "Praise the King!" were heard in the air, and Ethan smiled, holding up the staff in victory. He had worked towards this moment for 18 years.

Despite all that happened, Ethan couldn't have wanted to get to this moment any other way.

X~*~X

_"We are the young"_

Ethan smiled as he met his best friends, and his family, in the ballroom, seeing their gowns and shining tunics, with the light dancing on their clothes. Jane was dancing with a young boy, who was about 14, in the ballroom, as Tobias and Benny shared a dance. Rory and Erica were grooving to the catchy ballads, and Sarah took Ethan's arm.

"Shall we dance, my husband?" She said, bowing gracefully. "And, my king." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"We shall, Queen Sarah." He said happily, and Sarah just smiled.

As Ethan danced with his wife, he recalled all that had happened in the last month. Every happy moment in his entire life.

Ethan and Sarah had gotten married, and Sarah had moved into the Morgan Kingdom, while her parents in Serenia were working with Ethan and his people to build a new castle to replace the border dividing the two countries, and they were to all move into the one castle, and combine kingdoms, now that their daughter, Sarah, was now the Queen of both Serenia and Vania, who was also 4 months pregnant with Ethan's baby.

Ethan was also the leader of Serenia and Vania, so he had a few responsibilities to learn about being a ruler. His first act of law, aside from the road to making Serenia and Vania one kingdom?

To make gay marriage legal.

X~*~X

_"And we have so much to learn"_

Benny and Tobias had moved into the small cabin that once belonged to Evelyn, and had started a life together. Yes, Benny was still considered a prince of the kingdom, but he never liked living in the castle. And the castle was his second home, anyways. People of the two kingdoms had supported Benny, Tobias, and their decisions for a long time, ever since Benny had "came out of the closet" and confessed his sexuality.

Some people, of course, didn't understand why Benny didn't officially live in the castle, or why Tobias didn't just move into the castle. But no one knew the truth; no one knew that Benny wasn't actually a Morgan. They never knew. But of course, Benny couldn't tell them, so he covered it up and just lived his new life.

He and Tobias were getting married as soon as it's legal, and Tobias had also redeemed his, and Erica's, humanity with a reversal cure for any curse that plagues someone. Erica and Tobias didn't grow older though; as soon as they drank the cure, they just stayed 17 and 18, and just continued being a regular human at the age they were turned.

They ended up burying the leftover cure in the ground, and buried it in a circle of magic stones. Benny had said a spell so that only their descendants could find it, and they had called it the 'baharoth.'.

Tobias and Benny were also thinking of adopting a baby girl name Clarice, who was just born in the kingdom and the adoption center had told Tobias and Benny that Clarice had been put into the adoption center. So they were arranging details.

Nevertheless, with the now human Tobias and the spellmaster Benny, they were living life. And even if they were so young, they had so much to learn.

But they were learning together.

X~*~X

_"We are the old"_

Rory and Erica lived in the castle, and even if they weren't planning on having children any time soon, they were taking care of Jane, who was - after doing a lot of research - thirteen years old. It was the life they always wanted.

Erica was now normal and human, thanks to the reversal cure that Tobias had found in Evelyn's cabin. And Rory and Erica had a double wedding with Erica. They were husband and wife now, and they couldn't be more happier.

Now they were helping Ethan and Sarah with the royal duties of the kingdom, and help Tobias and Benny with their new life as well.

So they may have been just the couple that never had too many problems, and even if they didn't have too much public spotlight, they definitely got the happily ever after the deserved.

X~*~X

_"And it's playtime that we yearn"_

Jane had been adjusted to life as well, after revealing to the kingdom she was the long lost sister of the Morgan Kingdom, not revealing she was magically created and all that other drama stuff that she had been through for the last thirteen years of her life.

Jane had been accepted in the kingdom, now that she was a princess of the kingdom, and never felt better. She had met a boy, who was fourteen years old, and his name was Justin Hatter. Even if Ethan - his overprotective brother instincts flared when he heard this - had told Jane she was too young to start courting, he had been really gentle and soft on Jane when it came to going out.

But Jane finally got the fairytale ending every book she read had. She believed in magic because she _was _magic.

She didn't regret saying that.

X~*~X

_"We are the outcasts, and the world's where we play"_

And Ethan, as he danced with his wife, surrounded by friends, only thought of one thing;

Despite the fact that drama escaped from him and his family, the secret of the Morgan Family remained a secret. The secret of Ross' past affairs. The secret that almost the whole staff in the kingdom were thieves and liars. The secret that his best friends were once vampires. The secret that he had a magically created sister. The secret of Evelyn. The secret of how there was no heir to the Morgan throne.

Thinking of this, Ethan swore, on all his life, he would never reveal it.

_"And we are the people; and this is what we say"_

* * *

_**2015**_

"...And they lived happily ever after." Ethan Morgan of Whitechapel smiled as he closed the book, looking at his friends. "The end."

A moment of silence crept in the dimly lit attic, and Rory Keaner just clapped. He was soon joined by all his friends, who smiled alongside his friends. The clapping died down as Sarah Fox subconsciously placed her head on Ethan's shoulder, and Ethan blushed.

"That was a really good story, E." Rory said happily. Everyone nodded in agreement. "It is definitely something we should read after a busy day of kicking the asses of supernatural baddies." Erica Jones added, and Benny Weir laughed. "Amen!" He pointed to the feisty blonde vampire, who just laughed.

"Do you think the story is true?" Jane Morgan asked, watching all her friends, who were cross-legged on the wooden attic floor. Sarah ruffled her hair with a smile. "I don't know Jane. Some of the events in the story proved they were true." Benny nodded.

"True point. Remember when it mention that circle of magic stones in the story? The baharoth? That was in one of our supernatural adventures." He did weird hand gestures that Jane giggled at, and Sarah nodded. "No wonder I was able to dig it up. Maybe we are descendants of this 'Morgan Kingdom'." She said with a shrug. Erica sighed, fiddling with her thumbs. "Too bad this Tobias guy - who actually sounds really hot - " Benny rolled his eyes at that. "Didn't write down the cure, or at least, tried and figured it out. It would've helped a bunch." Sarah nodded sadly, as Ethan frowned.

"I dunno." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I never heard of the kingdom, Serenia, or Vania before. This might just be a fairytale, you guys." Ethan thought for a bit "And even if my ancestor was really a king, there is no way that the story was true." Everyone rose eyebrows as Ethan explained himself.

"Because Benny's grandma is not a killer, Benny is _definitely _not gay," Benny blushed a bit, and nobody saw. "My mom is not a cheater, and my dad isn't hiding anything." Rory wiggled his eyebrows. "How would you know if he is actually really hiding something, huh?" He said with a wink. Everyone laughed again.

Ethan stood up, the book - which had the words _'The Royals' _written on it as he brushed his finger over the author's initials.

"Well, whether it was real or not, E.M King has certainly written us a timeless tale." Everyone nodded as Jane's stomach rumbled. She blushed.

"What?" She squeaked. "We have been here for an hour. And we were supposed to be cleaning Benny's attic to get those cookies she made." Benny shrugged, looking around his dusty attic. "We kind of did, in a way. Except then, I found a book, and I read a few, saw my name, and _had _to read it out to you guys. Aren't you glad I did?" He asked with a crooked smile. Everyone nodded, and Ethan opened the trapdoor and started going down the stairs, being followed by his friends. Benny was last, and he closed the trap door of his attic and brushed himself off.

"Tell you what; we get all the attic dust cleaned off us, and we meet at Ethan's house. I'll bring the cookies, and we can all watch a movie." Everyone cheered as they left. Ethan stopped before he looked at Benny with a small smile.

"Hey, B?" Benny turned around and nodded. Ethan smiled. "Keep the book. I think it may do good. And who knows? Maybe it is fate." He said with a shrug. Benny nodded, and smiled as Ethan ran down the stairs and he heard the door close.

Benny walked into his room to change, slipping off his shirt, revealing his bare torso. He then noticed a small bruise on his chest and frowned; he wasn't beaten up by bullies today. No screw ups in magic. He never had it this morning. And it looked a lot like how the book described it...

Benny shook his head to clear those crazy thoughts as he found a new shirt, that just happened to be a t-shirt saying 'Prince Of Vania'. Benny smiled a bit at the coincidence; Vania was the town he called his Medival Warfare 3 world, and he made a shirt about it. Who knew it had so much meaning now, since he basically read a book about Vania. Weird...

Suddenly, he heard a honk from a moving truck just across the street. He frowned and peered out the window to see a teenage boy - with honey brown hair and a black blazer - saying goodbye to his mom, who went inside the house. Benny frowned; he didn't know that he was getting new neighbours today...

He pulled his shirt over his head and smiled, giving his best wink to the mirror as he grabbed a gold fedora - just like a crown, Benny thought, but it was probably since Benny had been reading way too much fairytales - and looked at the mirror; even if Ethan had assumed he wasn't gay, he didn't know everything about him.

Benny had a few secrets too.

As he ran down the stairs and out the door with cookies, he jogged to the new guy down the street.

"Hey! You just moved in?" The boy nodded. "Yeah," He had a British accent. Benny extended his hand.

"I'm Benny Weir. I'm your new neighbour." The boy beamed and shook the hand.

"I'm Tobias Myoc. And I just moved in." Benny had a bewildered look, but a blush crept on his face as he smiled, letting go and handing Tobias a cookie.

"Welcome to Whitechapel, Tobias. My friends are watching a movie; you wanna join?" Tobias looked at Benny up and down, and just smiled, Benny swearing he saw a fang...

"Sure. Thanks." He said, and Benny grinned, walking to Ethan's house with this...Tobias Myoc.

X~*~X

_It's the last night of the year, boys,  
__You may bring out the bread and the beer, boys  
We've 'nought else to do to-night boys,  
This crust is too hard to bite, boys,  
Is the donkey all right in the stable, boys?  
Set two or three chairs 'round the table, boys,  
We must have some 'at to eat before we go, boys.  
Stick another coal on the fire or so, boys._

_For the night's very cold  
And I'm very old  
And Tommy's dead. _

_~ 'Tommy's Dead' by Lewis Carroll (verses 1-11) _

* * *

_~ And they lived happily ever after. ~_

_~ The End ~_


End file.
